Mil años de espera
by Ukyo Moon44
Summary: Dicen que las sailors scouts renacen cada cierto tiempo debido a su semilla estelar. Seiya tiene la esperanza de que en una nueva vida pueda estar junto a Serena, siendo él ahora su único destino.
1. Chapter 1

"Mil años de espera"

Capítulo Uno: "Se apaga la luz de una estrella"

 _"Me hubiese encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón"_

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, ahora el planeta Tierra está completamente en paz. Es un día de celebración para todos los terrícolas, pues se ha declarado que dos miembros de la realeza juntan sus vidas para siempre. El príncipe Endymion y la princesa Serenity contraen matrimonio, el poder del cristal Dorado y de Plata, han sido revelados ante los mortales; Las Sailor Scouts han tomado su lugar como guardianas de la _neo reina_ y el imperio de "Tokyo de Cristal" se ha levantado.

La hermosa reina Serenity se mueve con gracia al compás del vals de los novios en la pista de baile, junto a su esposo y ante las miradas de todos los presentes.

Mientras, muy lejos de ese lugar, lejos de aquel sistema solar, en el planeta Kinmoku, una Sailor Scout se acongoja ante la situación de alegría de los terrícolas. Sailor Star Fighter se encuentra sola con sus pensamientos en el balcón del palacio del reino Tankei, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

— ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? —Se preguntó Figther, suspirando profundamente.

— Sailor Fighter, la princesa quiere verte. —Interrumpió su soledad, Sailor Maker quien miraba con tristeza a Fighter.

— ¡Voy enseguida! —Respondió Fighter con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso fue muy peligroso para ti, no cuentas con el poder suficiente. Además, la princesa Kakyuu iba a darse cuenta de todos modos ¿Por qué te torturas de esa manera? —Preguntó Maker, caminando hacia Fighter lentamente.

— No... no lo hice por pasar a llevar a la princesa, es solo que... que hoy... necesitaba verla. —Explicó Fighter, apretando los puños con desesperación.

— Debes dejar los dolores de tu otra identidad de lado de una vez por todas. Ya no eres Seiya Kou. —Dijo Maker, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Fighter, mientras la miraba fijamente, aunque sus palabras intentaban convencer a la guerrera, más bien parecían suplicas.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Maker, no puedo, no puedo olvidarla. Cuando supe que hoy sería su boda... Solo actué por un impulso. Si la hubieses visto, ella lucia tan hermosa con su vestido de novia, radiante y tan feliz. —La voz de Fighter se apagó bruscamente, mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Maker suspiró, limpió las lágrimas de Fighter con el dorso de su mano y la besó en la frente, no sabía que decirle para darle consuelo, así que solo le mostró un gesto de afecto para calmarla.

Fighter respiró profundo y caminó hacia el despacho de la princesa. De pronto, su cuerpo se tambaleo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, se sostuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró lentamente para mirar a Maker, a quien le dio una forzada sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho de la princesa, cuando iba a llamar, alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡Así que aquí estás! —Dijo Sailor Healer, cruzándose de brazos —. Supongo que te disculparas con la princesa.

— No puedo pedir disculpas, si no me arrepiento primero. Y ese es el problema, no me arrepiento. —Dijo Fighter, sin siquiera mirar a Healer.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo pudiste utilizar el poder del cristal de Kinmoku, solo para verla? ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie después de utilizar semejante poder? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así siendo nuestra líder? —Dijo Healer exaltándose.

— Solo le pedí al cristal que me mostrara una imagen proyectada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra. Necesitaba contemplar su felicidad, nada más que eso. —Explicó Fighter.

— No puedes seguir atada a esa chica, ella no te ama, se casó con otro sujeto ¡Entiende! —Dijo Healer, golpeando la pared con el puño.

— ¡Basta, Healer! —Exclamó Maker, quien se acercaba a ellas.

Healer miró a Maker con los ojos llorosos, mientras Fighter comenzaba a caminar hacia Healer para envolverla en sus brazos.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo soportar ver como tu luz se apaga día a día. Por mucho que te esmeres en fingir que todo está bien, sé que no es cierto, no estás feliz ¡Te quiero de vuelta!—Dijo Healer quien comenzaba a sollozar.

Maker caminó hacia ellas y se unió al abrazo.

— No es que no quiera volver a ser la de antes, es que... ¡No puedo! No puedo sacarme esta tristeza del corazón. —Decía Fighter.

La princesa Kakyuu abrió lentamente la puerta y se quedó mirando la escena en silencio. Cuando las guerreras detectaron su presencia, se soltaron para verle de frente.

Fighter entró al despacho y se sentó frente a la princesa, ella se veía calmada como de costumbre.

— No estoy enfadada porque utilizaras el cristal de Kinmoku sin mi permiso. Solo estoy preocupada de que pudieras usar semejante poder sin desmayarte. Eso quiere decir que tu deseo es tan grande que logras lo imposible. —Dijo Kakyuu.

— Yo no quise ofenderle utilizando el cristal. Pero sentí el fuerte impulso de verla, no supe que más hacer. —Explicó Fighter.

— Ya veo. Imagino que fue doloroso para ti, pero créeme que para nosotras también lo es. —Dijo Kakyuu tomando la mano de Fighter entre las suyas.

Fighter suspiró, no sabía que responder. Durante todo el tiempo se esmeró por trabajar por la reconstrucción de su planeta, por ser la líder que siempre fue, pero un vacío en su corazón no la dejaba ser feliz.

— Tu luz se apaga, Fighter. —Dijo Kakyuu con tristeza.

Healer le había dicho lo mismo hace un rato ¿Era así? Pues ella no podía evitarlo, amaba a su planeta, a su gente, a su princesa. Pero no era suficiente para llenar aquel vacío de ese amor no correspondido.

— No quiero seguir pensando en ella, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo la sensación de que ella me hubiese amado si él... si él no hubiese aparecido antes en su vida. —Dijo Fighter con desesperación.

— ¿Hubieses sido capaz de dejar incluso tu misión de guerrera por estar a su lado? —Preguntó Kakyuu, mirando a Fighter fijamente. Ella se incomodó, no era que no tuviese clara la respuesta, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Kakyuu.

— No me digas nada, ya sé la respuesta. Si fuiste capaz de usar el cristal de Kinmoku solo para verla el día de su boda, debo ser capaz de asumir que ella es lo más importante para ti. Pero hay algo de lo que tú no te has dado cuenta —Dijo Kayuu a punto de romper en llanto—. Estás de pie, solo por el deseo de verla, porque al no tener el poder que yo poseo para utilizar el cristal de Kinmoku, este ha absorbido tu energía por completo ¡Estás muriendo, Fighter!

Fighter se puso de pie al escuchar la última frase de la princesa, quien lloraba amargamente. Fighter intentó calmarse y acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero comenzó a ver borroso, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y pesados. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando sus piernas se doblaron haciéndola caer de rodillas. Su voz temblaba, su transformación de desvaneció y después de mucho tiempo, volvió a ser Seiya Kou.

— ¡Healer, Maker! —Gritó la Princesa Kakyuu, pidiendo ayuda.

Ambas guerreras entraron corriendo a la habitación, vieron a Seiya en el piso, se había desmayado.

Cuando Seiya volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba recostado en una cama, la cual no pudo reconocer enseguida, pero le era familiar. Sailor Healer se encontraba a su lado, quien al ver que Seiya había despertado, se lanzó a sus brazos.

— La princesa te dio un poco de su poder para que siguieras con vida ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parece que quieres morir? ¿Seiya, por qué no luchas por vivir? ¿Por qué? —Preguntaba Healer, llorando desconsolada.

— ¡No llores! Eso no me hace sentir mejor, al contrario, pienso que soy una persona horrible que solo las hace sufrir. —Dijo Seiya, respirando con dificultad.

— ¡No digas eso! Solo queremos que las cosas sean como antes. —Explicó Healer.

— Pero no lo serán —Dijo Maker, quien entraba a la habitación—. No volverán a ser igual, porque Seiya siente que el destino fue injusto con él ¿No es así?

Seiya suspiró y no dijo nada, Sailor Maker tenía razón, él sentía que era capaz de nacer de nuevo con tal de conocer a Serena Tsukino antes que Darien. Porque estaba seguro de que la única razón por la cual ellos no habían estado juntos, era porque él llego tarde a la vida de Serena.

La princesa Kakyuu entró a la habitación, fue allí cuando Seiya comprendió que se encontraba en la habitación de la princesa y se avergonzó de estar acostado en su cama.

La princesa se sentó junto a él y lo cogió de la mano.

— Estuve pidiéndole al cristal de Kinmoku que me mostrara el pasado y el futuro, y descubrí una historia que te interesara —Dijo Kakyuu a Seiya—. Hace muchos y millones de años atrás, existió un reino en la luna, que era gobernado por la reina Serenity, quien tenía una hija, la princesa Serenity, una hermosa joven, la cual se enamoró perdidamente de Endymion, el príncipe de la Tierra.

— ¿Se refiere a la primera vez que mi bombón se enamoro de ese hombre? —Preguntó Seiya temblando.

— La princesa sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer la Tierra, siempre anhelo vivir rodeada por la flora y fauna de ese planeta y por eso escapó muchas veces del reino. Así fue que conoció a Endymion, haciendo que sus visitas al planeta Tierra fueran en aumento, solo para poder verlo, incluso cuando las personas de la Tierra y las de la Luna tenían prohibido tener contacto. Esto produjo los celos de una mujer llamada Beryl, que estaba enamorada del príncipe. Cuando se entero de la relación de Endymion y Serenity incitó a las personas de la Tierra a la guerra en contra de los habitantes de la Luna y por causa de aquello, ambos reinos resultaron completamente devastados.

El objetivo de Beryl era matar a la princesa Serenity, pero Endymion se lo impidió, muriendo en su lugar. Las sailors guardianas de la reina, combatieron y protegieron el reino con su vida.

La princesa Serenity estaba muy acongojada por la muerte de su príncipe, por lo que se suicidó y murió junto a su amado.

La Reina Serenity uso su último aliento de vida para usar "el Cristal de Plata" con ello, envió el alma de Serenity y las Sailors caídas en la batalla a reencarnar en el planeta Tierra, para que algún día coincidiera con Endymion y pudieran lograr amarse como tanto deseaban. Lo que ocurrió hoy, es solo lo que estaba destinado a pasar hace millones de años. Ella al fin, después de todo este tiempo, unió su vida a Endymion ¿Cuántos años esperarías tú a tu bombón, Seiya? —Terminó preguntando la princesa Kakyuu.

— ¿Yo? Esperaría siglos por ella. Aunque ahora lo entiendo. Por eso es que yo no estaba destinado a conocerla antes... en verdad me alegro de que ella ahora sea feliz, no importa que yo no lo esté. —Dijo Seiya, interrumpiéndose porque le dificultaba respirar.

— ¡Seiya, estas muy débil! —Dijo Healer.

— Tu luz se apagara definitivamente... está noche. —Explicó Kakyuu con lágrimas en los ojos.

Healer y Maker rompieron en llanto y Seiya solo asintió con resignación.

— Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti, ahora que la princesa cumplió su cometido. Las sailors mueren, pero no es definitivo, las estrellas como tú renacen. Hoy morirás y renacerás en mil años. —Dijo Kakyuu, acariciando la mejilla fría y pálida de Seiya.

— ¿Se refiere a que puede hacer congeniar a Seiya y a Serena en mil años más? —Preguntó Maker.

— Puedo, porque no necesitare de ustedes en mil años, porque en unos siglos más, el cristal de Kinmoku me mostró que nuestro planeta dejara existir, debido a una inevitable lluvia de meteoritos. Kinmoku no existirá en mil años, pero ustedes sí —Explico Kakyuu, sosteniendo entre sus manos un hermoso cristal rojo y dorado que resplandecía intensamente—. Ustedes volverán a reencontrarse y a ser felices en el planeta Tierra.

— ¿Pero como sabemos que ella también renacerá en ese tiempo? —Preguntó Maker.

— Eso déjenmelo a mí. —Dijo Kakyuu al mismo tiempo que un resplandor entraba en el pecho de Healer, Maker y Seiya. La luz se disipó después de varios minutos, la princesa se veía cansada.

— Cada uno de ustedes al morir, renacerá. Al principio no recordaran nada y puede ser que nunca lo hagan. Si las cosas resultan de otra forma, tal vez por alguna razón, deban recordar su pasado de Sailors, entonces recuperaran estos recuerdos. —Explicó Kakyuu algo cansada, después de usar el cristal.

Seiya estiró su mano, para encontrar a la de la princesa y sonrió entre lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas intensamente.

— ¡Gracias! —Susurró Seiya a la princesa, con su cuerpo sudado y frío. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios resecos.

Maker y Healer comenzaron a moverlo para despertarlo, pero Seiya no volvió a abrir los ojos. Kakyuu intentó calmar a Healer quien estaba sobre él desesperada intentando que Seiya volviera en sí. Pero ya no podían hacer más, Seiya había perecido y no volverían a verlo hasta dentro de mil años más.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mil años de espera"

Capítulo Dos: "Acontecimientos inesperados

 _Mil años después..._

La Reina Serena, era la matriarca de la familia real, también conocida como Rini por sus más allegados. Caminaba junto a su esposo Helios a paso lento y con elegancia por la alfombra roja, dirigiéndose al interior el palacio. Su vestido blanco, flameaba con gracia, su cabello rosa bien peinado con odangos, se movía ligeramente con la brisa.

Nadie sabía qué edad tenía exactamente Rini, pero ya era madre de un hijo y abuela de dos nietos. Sin embargo, lucia como una persona joven, de no más de treinta años.

— ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a su hogar! Los estábamos esperando. —Saludó Sailor Vesta, haciendo una reverencia.

— Gracias, mi querida VesVes. —Dijo Rini, guiñando un ojo a su guardiana real.

La pareja entró al palacio, en donde el resto de las _Sailors Quartetto_ los saludaron.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje de negocios? —Preguntó Sailor Pallas con una gran sonrisa.

— Todo bien. Hubiésemos querido volver antes pero no se pudo ¿Han pasado muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia? —Preguntó Helios.

— Nada relevante. Aunque les tengo una buena noticia, su nieta mayor ha entrado a competir en motocross y se ve que tiene un futuro muy prometedor. —Dijo Sailor Ceres, intentando poner al corriente a los patriarcas.

— Por otro lado, su segunda nieta, la joven Serena se está preparando para los exámenes finales. Creo que está muy ansiosa por entrar a la secundaria. No puedo creer que ya tenga trece años, el tiempo vuela. —Dijo Sailor Juno con un aire melancólico.

Rini asintió, pues era cierto, el tiempo vuela, especialmente cuando has vivido tanto tiempo. Rini llevaba quinientos años de matrimonio con su esposo Helios. Debido al poder del cristal de plata, los reyes y las Sailors, podían mantenerse jóvenes por siglos, por lo que para ella era un misterio que su madre Serena, la neo reina, decidiera dejarse morir a los quinientos años, justo después de que ella se uniera en matrimonio con Helios, momento de su vida en donde heredó el trono de sus padres.

Su padre Endymion, falleció al poco tiempo después en que Serenity había marchado. Antes, se encargo de enseñarle a Rini como manejar los asuntos reales.

Rini tuvo a su primer y único hijo junto a Helios, al cual llamo Endymion, en honor a su querido padre. Este creció a un ritmo normal, pero desde que cumplió los veinticinco años, hasta hoy, lucía exactamente igual, incluso con sus más de cuatrocientos años. Endymion fue un hijo consentido y no tenía intenciones de tomar el trono de sus padres por ningún motivo. Sin embargo, hace unos años atrás, conoció a una hermosa mujer llamada Erika con quien se casó y cambio de opinión, tomando así el reinado junto a ella y convirtiéndose en el nuevo dueño del Cristal Dorado.

Rini y su esposo se dirigieron hacia el salón para saludar a su hijo Endymion. Caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, que era un lugar bien iluminado, lleno de esculturas de pegasos, retratos de los antiguos reyes y con arreglos florales de rosas rojas por doquier.

Rini sonrió con ternura al encontrarse con su hijo, quien le dio un efusivo abrazo a su madre y luego a su padre. Endymion tenía una hermosa sonrisa, su aspecto era idéntico al de su padre, a diferencia de que su cabello era de color negro, al igual que su difunto abuelo.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo para la cena!—Dijo Endymion.

— Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a mi familia. Además, Serena me llamó esta mañana para decirme que me extrañaba, no pude resistirme a volver de inmediato después de eso. —Confesó Rini sonriendo.

— Ella es tan idéntica a ti, si no fuera por el color de cabello rubio, sería una copia exacta de su abuela. —Dijo Endymion.

— ¡Abuelito Helios! ¡Abuelita Rini! ¡Qué alegría verlos! —Dijo Serena lanzándose a los brazos de sus abuelos— ¿Les gusta mi peinado? Siempre dicen que me parezco mucho a mi abuelita, así que quise hacerme las mismas coletas que ella.

Cuando Rini vio a su nieta peinada de esa manera y con aquella sonrisa encantadora, lo supo. Serena no era igual a su abuela Rini, Serena era igual a su bisabuela, a la que un día fue la neo reina Serenity.

— Tu... tu cabello... no lo llevas en una coleta alta como de costumbre. —Dijo Helios con asombro.

— ¿Acaso me veo mal? —Preguntó Serena, haciendo pucheros.

— ¡Te ves maravillosa! —Dijo Helios, al ver que Rini solo la contemplaba en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien, abuela? —Preguntó Serena, al ver a su abuela sin palabras.

— S-sí... sí, estoy bien —Dijo Rini, intentando reaccionar—. Estás más hermosa que de costumbre el día de hoy.

Serena sonrió emocionada.

— Quiero presentarles a unas amigas, las invite a cenar con nosotros. —Dijo Serena, indicando a dos chicas que miraban a distancia tímidamente.

Rini volteo a ver a ambas jóvenes, eran como de la misma edad de su nieta Serena. De pronto, Rini se quedó perpleja, apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo Helios y le pareció que todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Las chicas se acercaron a ellos con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— E-Es un honor c-conocerles —Logró decir una de las chicas, haciendo una reverencia ante Rini y Helios—. Soy Lita, amiga de su nieta y asistimos a la misma escuela.

— Para mí también es un honor, soy Rei. —Dijo la otra chica de largos cabellos oscuros, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Rini palideció ¿Qué ocurría? O más bien ¿Qué estaba a punto de ocurrir? Rini apenas saludó de vuelta y caminó hacia el otro extremo del salón. Helios la siguió.

— Rini, sé lo que estás pensando, pero debes calmarte y disimular. —Dijo Helios cogiendo su mano.

— Cuando Serena nació siempre tuve la impresión de que su resplandor era como el de mi madre, pero hoy se ve y se siente exactamente igual que ella. Y sus amigas, son... son idénticas a Sailor Jupiter y a Sailor Mars, esto no puede ser una casualidad ¿Por qué se están reuniendo otra vez? No ha pasado tanto tiempo. Las Sailor Quartetto aún están en servicio. —Dijo Rini con angustia.

— Las Sailors inners estuvieron vigentes durante cuatrocientos años, hasta cuando despertaron las Sailor Quartetto. Tal vez sea hora del cambio. —Dijo Helios analizando la situación.

— Poco después de eso, las Sailor Scouts... se fueron de este mundo ¿Quiere decir que si reencarnaron, entonces las Sailor Quartetto...?

— ¡Tranquila! No sabemos si esa es la razón. —Dijo Helios, interrumpiendo a Rini.

— Abue ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás molesta por que invite a mis amigas a cenar? Ellas están muy nerviosas por conocerte, dicen que te admiran mucho. ¡Por favor no te molestes! —Rogó Serena, acercándose lentamente a su abuela.

— No... no es eso. Creo que me siento algo fatigada por el viaje de regreso. Tus amigas son encantadoras. —Dijo Rini, intentando disimular como se lo pidió su esposo.

De pronto, Rini fijó su mirada en las manos de su nieta, sostenía un DVD. Si bien Rini no conocía mucho sobre la música de moda, la cantante que aparecía en la caratula le pareció conocida. Tal vez era el largo cabello rubio de la cantante, tal vez eran los hermosos ojos azules, tal vez era el vestido corto y brillante de color naranjo o tal vez era el antifaz que usaba para cubrir parte de su rostro... pero la chica del disco le recordaba a "Sailor Venus"

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —Preguntó Rini apenas.

— Esta es la razón por la que vinieron mis amigas. Es un _Blueray_ de "Artemisa" La _Idol_ juvenil del momento. Mi madre me lo obsequió y bueno, Rei, Lita y yo alucinamos con su música, así que lo veremos después de la cena. —Explicó Serena alegremente.

Rini intentó sonreír, se disculpó diciendo que ocuparía el servicio. Helios la siguió, parecía que Rini iba a desmayarse.

— ¡Helios! Parece que estoy soñando. Estoy segura que algo está por ocurrir. —Susurró Rini a su esposo, tomando su mano fuertemente.

— Busquemos a Diana, aparte de nosotros, ella es la que más años ha vivido. —Sugirió Helios.

— ¡Abuelos, así que ya están de vuelta! —Dijo alguien tras ellos. Ambos voltearon a verle.

— ¿Haru? ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó Helios.

— Sí ¿Tan diferente me veo ahora? Corté mi cabello, me incomodaba tenerlo tan largo ¿Les gusta como quedó? —Preguntó una chica de aspecto algo masculino.

Rini se estremeció al verla. Era cierto que su nieta mayor no era para nada femenina, desde muy niña no se comporto como una chica coqueta como su hermana, pero Rini siempre lo asoció a que Haru era una atleta y por eso vestía con ropa deportiva. Pero al ver su cabello rubio ahora corto, sus ojos verdes y su aspecto más masculino, entendió que la primogénita de su hijo, no era más que la reencarnación de otra Sailor. Sailor Uranus de quince años, estaba ante sus ojos.

Rini comenzó a temblar. Helios la atrajo hacia él cuando vio que el cuerpo de Rini caía al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento entre sus brazos. Haru corrió hasta ella, comenzó a pedir ayuda.

Serena y sus amigas corrieron asustadas junto con la servidumbre del palacio, que intento auxiliarla.

Mientras, a lo lejos, en el segundo piso del palacio, observaba en silencio la escena, la madre de Haru y Serena. Erika, que si bien era una excelente madre y esposa, siempre había sido muy silenciosa y misteriosa.

— ¡Reina Erika! ¿Ocurre algo malo? Escuché gritos. —Le preguntó Diana, la gatita gris y consejera real.

— Es Rini... creo que se desmayo. —Explicó la Reina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió? —Preguntó Diana muy nerviosa.

— Creo que se dio cuenta, de que algo grande está por venir. —Dijo Erika dándole la espalda a Diana, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la escalera.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, pensé que por ser el primer capítulo no tendría ninguno. En verdad gracias, espero que les guste lo que sigue de mi historia :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mil años de espera"

Capítulo Tres: "Recuerdos"

Rini abría los ojos, parpadeaba repetidas veces para reincorporarse. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció a su hijo y a su esposo que estaban a su lado.

— Madre, que susto nos diste ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Endymion.

— Debió afectar la fatiga del viaje. El Médico que te examinó, dijo que te descompensaste. —Dijo Helios, mirando a Rini a los ojos fijamente.

— S-sí, eso debe ser —Dijo Rini intentando sentarse en la cama— ¿En qué momento me revisó un Doctor? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Antes de que Helios pudiera responder, fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, Serena entró corriendo.

— ¡Abuela! ¿Estás bien? ¡Me asustaste mucho! Lamento que te fatigaras de esa manera, es mi culpa, ni siquiera has almorzado adecuadamente por volver rápido al palacio porque yo te lo pedí. —Se lamentó Serena, comenzando a llorar.

— ¡No llores! Son cosas que pasan, no fue tu culpa ¡Ya estoy mejor! —Dijo Rini, acariciando a Serena en la cabeza.

— Así es, no fue tu culpa, si no mía ¡Perdón! No pensé que te afectaría tanto mi cambio, abuela. —Dijo Haru, entrando a la habitación.

— ¡No, no importa! Es tu cabello, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. —Dijo Rini intentando sonreír.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? Las mujeres de esta familia siempre han usado el cabello largo, es cosa de verte a ti, a mi bisabuela, mi madre, mi hermana. Yo soy la primera en cortarlo de esta manera. —Dice Haru, curvando una ceja.

— Te queda muy bien, me sorprendió el cambio, pero tampoco ha sido tu culpa. —Dijo Rini sonriéndole a su nieta.

— Tal vez era buena idea avisarle a tus abuelos sobre tu cambio de _look_ antes de que te vieran, parece que la sorpresa fue demasiado grande. —Dijo Erika, entrando a la habitación, llevaba una bandeja con una taza de té para ofrecerle a su suegra.

— No se preocupen, está todo bien. Puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, Haru. Ya eres una estudiante de preparatoria, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. —Dijo Rini, sorbiendo un poco de té.

— Gracias, la verdad es que este _look_ me acomoda más. He dejado de lado el atletismo por ahora y entré a competir en _motocross,_ donde me conocen como Haru-K. No me molesta si desde ahora en adelante me llaman así. —Dijo Haru sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué Haruka? —Preguntó Serena.

— Es Haru-K, lo dices mal. K es la marca de ropa deportiva que me auspicia. Pero ahora que lo pienso "Haruka" suena mejor, mejor díganme así. —Dijo Haru sonriendo victoriosa.

Rini dejó caer la taza al piso de la impresión. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos, cuando la taza voló en mil pedazos al estrellarse con el piso.

— Creo que es mejor que dejen descansar a Rini unos minutos. Avísennos cuando la cena este lista, por favor. —Dijo Helios sacando a todos de la habitación y ofreciéndose a limpiar los pedazos de la taza rotos.

— Puedo enviar a alguien a limpiar, padre. —Insistió Endymion y Helios cerró la puerta negándose.

Una vez que quedaron Rini y Helios solos en la habitación, Rini pudo hablar otra vez.

— Nunca me di cuenta de que Haru era la reencarnación de una de las Sailors Outers. —Dijo Rini casi en un susurro.

— El asunto es que están reuniéndose, pero aún no despiertan como sailors. Eso quiere decir que algo grande viene. Algo grande, como cuando despertaron las sailors Quartetto. —Dijo Helios.

Rini miró con angustia a su esposo, ambos sabían que lo que había ocurrido hace unos siglos atrás no había sido grato.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, Helios abrió lentamente y Diana apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Helios suspiró aliviado. Diana era la única en el reino con tantos años de vida como ellos, así que le contaron lo ocurrido.

— Está bien, no nos desesperemos. Hay que seguirles los pasos a esas chicas. —Dijo Diana.

— Empecemos por el principio. Rini, tú fuiste la última en hablar con la Neo Reina Serenity el día que partió de este mundo ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que hablaste con ella? ¿Hay algo en esa conversación que nos pueda aclarar lo que sucede ahora? —Preguntó Helios.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _La neo reina Serenity se encontraba descansando en su cama. Su aspecto era de una mujer muy joven y hermosa aún, pero en la expresión de su rostro reflejaba mucho cansancio, especialmente por aquellas marcadas ojeras en el contorno de sus ojos._

 _— Madre, puedes usar el cristal de plata y vivir muchos años ¿Por qué no deseas que te afecte ya su poder? ¿Te estás dejando consumir? ¿Es qué aún no superas la muerte de tus guardianas? —Preguntó Rini a punto de llorar._

 _— Mi pequeña Dama, ya eres una adulta, así que no te mentiré. He vivido suficientes años para verte crecer, me he desvivido por la gente de la Tierra, he sido feliz con tu padre, he visto perecer a mis amigas, y ahora no me queda nada más por hacer en esta vida. —Explicó Serena._

 _— ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, madre? Es decir, yo entiendo que después de la guerra, estuvieras algo decaída, especialmente por las sailors que se sacrificaron por ti. Pero ¿Por qué ellas no quisieron ser revividas por el Cristal? ¿Es la misma razón por la que ya no deseas usarlo tú?_ — _Preguntó Rini con angustia._

 _— Solo quiero terminar este ciclo y reencontrarnos en muchos siglos más. —Dijo Serena._

 _— ¿Con quién? ¿Con quién quieres reencontrarte? —Preguntó Rini._

 _— Yo he amado a tu padre toda la vida y en una vida pasada. En mi próxima vida, me reencontrare con otras personas que también fueron importantes, especialmente a una que deje ir. —Confesó Serena._

 _La voz de Serena se escucha lejana, sus pálidas mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse con las lágrimas. Rini comenzó a desesperarse._

 _— ¿Acaso en esta vida conociste a alguien que amaras más que a mi padre? —Preguntó Rini._

 _— No he amado a nadie más que a tu padre, es solo que... si esa persona hubiese llegado antes a mi vida, tal vez hubiese sido diferente, pero mi destino ya estaba escrito. —Confesó Serena y sus mejillas se ruborizaron._

 _— ¿Quién es, mamá? —Preguntó Rini ansiosa de una respuesta._

 _Serena acarició la mejilla de su hija con dulzura, quiso contestar a su pregunta, pero se sentía débil y cansada para seguir hablando._

 _— Ya es hora...—Susurró Serena._

 _De pronto, una luz entró por la ventana, era un resplandor que se movió por toda la habitación como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz, se sentía cálido y mostraba un color rojizo. Serena comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, dejándose envolver por aquel resplandor. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, entre lo que susurró casi imperceptiblemente "Seiya" y Serena se esfumó de este mundo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¿Entonces ella ha renacido para reencontrarse con un amor imposible? —Preguntó Diana.

— Así fue como renació en este planeta la primera vez. —Dijo Rini.

— Según la historia, ella debería seguir atada al príncipe Endymion ¿Habrá cambiado la historia? —Se preguntó Helios.

— Pues al lograr su objetivo de encontrarse con Endymion y vivir junto a él, tal vez ya no era necesario que la princesa reencarnara para volver a amarlo. ¿Qué tal si renació solo para ser Sailor moon? Tal vez haya una catástrofe que solo ella puede manejar. —Dijo Diana.

— Pero el Cristal de Plata es de Rini ahora. —Dijo Helios.

— Pero en unos años más, pasara a ser de la heredera al trono y por lo que veo esa persona será Serena, de ser así entonces el cristal volvería a su dueña original. —Explicó Rini.

Alguien volvió a interrumpir la conversación llamado a la puerta. Erika les avisó que la cena ya estaba lista. Rini se sentía mejor, así que decidió ir hasta el comedor. Cuando llego ahí, Serena se encontraba sentada a la mesa junto a sus amigas y su hermana Haruka.

— Ahora que comienzas los exámenes finales, deberías dejar de lado tus vídeos de cantantes juveniles y dedicarte a estudiar. Así que te he contratado a una persona con excelentes calificaciones para que te prepare para los exámenes finales. Esta persona recibe clases avanzadas en mi escuela y eso que va a entrar a secundaria como tú. Te agradara, además lo necesitas. —Explicó Haruka.

—¿Por qué te tomas ese tipo de libertades? Me siento molesta por tus palabras, pero no puedo dejar de admitir que es lo que dices es cierto. —Dijo Serena suspirando con resignación.

Rini observaba la alegría de Serena, no podía creer que en alguna etapa de su vida, esa hermosa adolescente fuera su madre.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. En varias ocasiones a Rini le pareció que Erika la miraba insistentemente, pero al mirarla de frente, desviaba la mirada o le sonreía.

Pasaron algunos días desde aquella cena. Rini le seguía los pasos de muy cerca a su nieta, necesitaba protegerla hasta su despertar. Incluso le sugirió estudiar con un tutor particular en casa, y así poder vigilarla de cerca, pero Serena se negó. Ella quería ir a la escuela como cualquier chica normal, quería tener amigos y relacionarse con las personas, independiente de su condición de princesa. Algo que su hermana Haruka, también había solicitado desde muy pequeña.

Serena estaba en el salón de estudios, Haruka le había dicho que ese día iría aquel tutor a ayudarla estudiar para los exámenes finales. La idea no le agradó del todo a Serena, pues era domingo y quería ir a comer pastel a la casa de su amiga Lita. Pero como Haruka la regañó y la tildó de irresponsable, Serena tuvo que quedarse y esperar.

— No es justo. Yo no quiero estudiar, yo quería ir a comer muchos dulces. —Dijo Serena en voz alta lloriqueando.

— Por eso traje estos pasteles para que comas junto a tu profesor —Dijo Rini entrando al salón de estudio con una bandeja de té y pasteles—. Discúlpame, me comí uno en el camino.

— ¡Abue! Papá me tiene prohibido comer en el salón de estudios. —Dijo Serena con asombro.

— Simplemente come y no se lo digas. —Dijo Rini, levantando las cejas de arriba-abajo.

Ambas rieron pícaramente, mientras devoraban un par de pasteles. Cuando tocaron a la puerta, se atragantaron del susto.

— ¿Qui-quién, quién es? —Preguntó Serena nerviosa de que fuera su padre, mientras Rini tragaba el pastel con ayuda de un poco de té.

— Soy el tutor. —Dijo una voz a través de la puerta.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Serena? Era la voz de un chico muy varonil. —Dijo Rini en susurro, codeando a Serena.

— Es verdad y yo tengo la cara cubierta de crema. —Se lamentó Serena, buscando una servilleta.

Rini la ayudo quitándole una mancha de su blusa, mientras Serena le indico a su abuela que limpiara la punta de su nariz. Finalmente, Serena se sentó como una niña buena, mientras Rini caminó a la puerta para hacer pasar al joven.

— ¡Adelante, pasa! —Invitó Rini con una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias, su majestad. Es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Taiki. —Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

Rini quedó boquiabierta, no solo era un chico de la misma edad que su nieta, no solo era inteligente, educado y muy guapo, sino que le era familiar. Rini comenzó a mirar a Taiki de pies a cabeza, pero cuando lo miró directo a esos brillantes ojos color violeta, lo recordó.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Rini tenía solo seis años, se encontraba haciendo sus deberes de la escuela junto a su madre, cuando Sailor Mercury entró al salón de estudios agitada._

 _— ¡Serena, es urgente! ¡Tienes visita! —Dijo Mercury angustiada._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó Serena poniéndose de pie._

 _— Tienes que venir conmigo, se trata de... es... Taiki. —Dijo Amy, mirando a Rini de reojo._

 _Serena le indicó a Rini seguir con su tarea hasta terminar, ella debía atender un importante asunto. Rini no aguantó la curiosidad y salió tras su madre, quien corría hasta el jardín de rosas del palacio._

 _Un joven alto, de cabello largo color marrón, amarrado en una coleta, la esperaba. Al verla hizo una reverencia. Serena se veía contenta de verlo, pero a la vez preocupada. Rini no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, así que intento acercarse lo que más pudo para no ser vista. Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar, era sobre una guerra, el misterioso joven le hablaba sobre una catástrofe._

 _— ¡Rini! ¡No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas! —Dijo Sailor Mars a Rini, haciendo que se exaltara._

 _Rini salió del lugar junto a Mars. Rini la llenó de preguntas, pero Sailor Mars le aseguró estar en desconocimiento de la situación._

 _— ¿Pero él quien es? —Preguntó con insistencia Rini._

 _— Es un viejo amigo de todas nosotras ¡No temas! Él no viene a nada malo, si es lo que te preocupa. —Le dijo Mars para calmarla._

 _Los siguientes tres días, el misterioso joven se hospedo en el palacio. En ese momento su padre se encontraba de viaje, por lo que tener un hombre que no fuera el Rey Endymion, era realmente raro para ella. Pero lejos, lo más extraño que ocurría, era que el tal "Taiki" paso esos tres días encerrado en la habitación prohibida, en la habitación donde su madre guardaba el preciado Cristal de Plata._

 _Rini le preguntó en muchas ocasiones a su madre el por qué de esa situación, y Serena siempre le respondió que se debía a que él lo necesitaba._

 _La noche en que Taiki se fue, agradeció a la Reina por su ayuda, luego observó a Rini y le dijo:_

 _— Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pequeña Dama. Algún día coincidiremos en algún lugar. —Seguido de eso, beso su mano en un gesto de despedida, mirándola con aquellos ojos violetas tan gentiles._

 _Taiki salió del palacio escoltado por las Sailors Scouts, y minutos más tarde, Rini observó una estrella fugaz en el cielo, viajando a gran velocidad._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Rini comenzó a temblar ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre ahora fuera un jovencito? Estaba segura de que era el mismo Taiki de sus recuerdos, de ese que vio hace casi mil años atrás ¿Los mortales podían renacer como las Sailors? ¿Qué tipo de ser era ese hombre?

— ¿Se encuentra bien, su alteza? —Preguntó Taiki, al ver que Rini no reaccionaba.

— S-sí, lo siento... No esperaba que fueras tan joven. Haru dijo que asistías a clases avanzadas en su escuela. —Dijo Rini para salir del paso.

— Así es. Entraré a la secundaria, pero estoy en un nivel avanzado y voy de vez en cuando a participar a las clases de la preparatoria. —Explicó Taiki.

Serena comenzó a agitar su mano, desde su mesa, pues estaba esperando conocer a Taiki.

— Lo siento. Señorita Serena, es un privilegio para mí trabajar con usted. —Dijo Taiki haciendo una reverencia. A Serena le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, hasta que su abuela rió fuerte. Rini recordó lo perezosa que era su nieta y lo mucho que le costaría a este chico ayudarla en sus materias.

Rini salió del lugar para dejarlos estudiar, pensando el por qué alguien como Taiki estaba de vuelta ¿Qué tipo de persona seria él? Si ella no podía responder a esa pregunta, menos podrían Diana o Helios. Así que recordó un lugar que no había visitado y que posiblemente esa persona sí podría contestar a sus preguntas. Rini recurriría a la única Sailor que no murió, ni renació, a la única Sailor que mantenía sus recuerdos intactos, Sailor Plut, la encargada de proteger la puerta del tiempo.

Rini corría por el pasillo, mientras Erika la observaba a lo lejos.

 **Muchas gracias por leer. No estoy muy familiarizada con la plataforma de fanfiction, así que disculpen pero no sé como responder mensajes ._. pero agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Aún queda mucha historia, espero que les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro: "Recuerdos II"

Serena y Taiki se encontraban en el salón de estudios. Serena mordía el lápiz con nerviosismo, en lo que Taiki le explicaba un ejercicio matemático.

— ¿Quieres que te lo explique otra vez, princesa? —Preguntó Taiki amablemente.

— No tienes que decirme así, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Y sí, te agradecería que me explicaras otra vez, porque no entiendo nada. —Lloriqueó Serena.

Taiki sonrió y comenzó a explicarle el ejercicio otra vez. De pronto, su lápiz rodó al suelo. Serena se apuró en recogerlo de igual manera que Taiki, haciendo que ambos tomaran el lápiz al mismo tiempo, rozando sus manos. Al contacto, Serena tuvo una extraña visión de tres mujeres de coleta larga, solo podía distinguir sus esbeltas siluetas, sin poder ver su rostro y una sensación de melancolía la invadió. Taiki por su parte, observaba a Serena quien parecía perdida.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Te estoy abrumando con mucha información? —Preguntó Taiki.

— N-No, yo... lo siento. Me distraje. No me pasa nada, realmente eres un buen profesor. —Dijo Serena sonriendo y preguntándose para sus adentros, qué seria aquella extraña visión.

Por su parte, Rini había encontrado a Sailor Plut en la puerta del tiempo. Ya no era necesario que ella custodiara de ella, pero era una vieja costumbre de Plut hacerlo.

Rini necesitaba que Plut le aclarara algunas dudas.

— Sé que no puedes revelarme el futuro, pero quiero que me muestres el pasado ¡Te lo ruego, Plut! ¡Por favor! —Rogaba Rini.

— Mi pequeña dama ¿Qué es lo que quieres del pasado? —Preguntó Plut con curiosidad.

— Quiero que me cuentes acerca de... de... no sé ni por dónde empezar. Pero creo que necesito empezar por el primer suceso que despertó curiosidad en mí. —Dijo Rini caminando de un lado a otro.

— No comprendo por qué estás tan angustiada. —Dijo Plut siguiendo a Rini con la mirada.

— ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien llamado Taiki? Porque necesito saber todo acerca de él. —Exigió Rini.

— ¿Cómo es que...? ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo recuerdas a Taiki? Él tuvo un mínimo de contacto contigo. —Dijo Plut, encendiendo así todavía más la curiosidad de Rini.

— Necesito saber quién es, por qué conocía a mi madre, por qué se hospedó en el palacio, por qué dormía en la habitación prohibida y por qué parece que él renació en el presente si es un hombre ordinario. —Dijo Rini casi sin respirar.

— Rini... yo... Esto es algo complicado —Dijo Plut tratando de evadir las preguntas de Rini, sin embargo, la mirada llena de angustia de Rini, la hizo hablar. Plut suspiró—. Está bien, te explicare. Taiki y sus dos hermanos, fueron a la preparatoria con tu madre y las demás chicas. Él no es un hombre ordinario, él es una Sailor Scout.

Rini no podía creerlo ¿Un chico como él, era una Sailor? ¿Qué tipo de broma estaba haciendo Sailor Plut?

Plut suspiró profundo al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Rini, así que prosiguió.

— Taiki no es originario de este planeta, Taiki es de un sistema solar lejano. Su planeta natal es Kinmoku y por ello, tiene la habilidad de cambiar su aspecto. Es un chico, pero puede ser una chica cuando se transforma en Sailor Star Maker.

Rini entendía cada vez menos, así que Plut le contó la historia completa sobre las Sailors Stars Lights.

— Ahora comprendo todo. Pero si ellas habían vuelto a su planeta ¿Por qué Taiki vino a hablar con mi madre esa noche? ¿Y por qué estaba solo? —Preguntó Rini.

— Te lo mostrare, te mostrare el momento en que Taiki y la Reina Serenity hablaron. Pero debes explicarme por qué quieres saber estás cosas ahora. —Dijo Plut.

Rini le explicó que las Sailors se estaban reuniendo poco a poco en el presente, sin siquiera saberlo, sin despertar aún.

— ¿Crees que algún enemigo de un planeta lejano, se haya colado en nuestro mundo? Tal vez por eso las Sailors despertaran pronto. —Dijo Rini.

Plut le explicó que eso no era posible, porque ella, siendo una de las guardianas vigentes no había detectado a ningún intruso, tampoco las Sailors Quartetto.

— Ahora, te pido que cierres los ojos, te enviare al lugar que te prometí, hace casi mil años atrás. Podrás verlos, pero ellos no a ti, cuando la escena termine, volverás conmigo. Ahora cierra los ojos y cuenta en reversa desde el cinco. —Indicó Sailor Plut, mientras Rini apretaba los parpados con fuerza y contaba en voz alta.

Cuando llegó al uno, Rini abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su madre hablando con Taiki en el jardín de rosas del palacio. Miró hacia un arbusto, descubriéndose a sí misma, de seis años, espiando a su madre, sin poder escuchar claramente.

Rini sonrió con ternura ante la escena, ahora nadie la vería, así que simplemente se posiciono a unos pasos de ellos, podía acercarse a ellos tanto como quisiera.

— Kinmoku ha tenido una guerra. Los habitantes de un planeta llamado "Dark 51" nos han atacado. Se trata de un planeta que vive en la penumbra y sus habitantes roban la luz de estrellas o planetas vecinos para alimentarse y expandir su oscuridad. —Dijo Taiki.

— ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Qué más ha pasado? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —Rogó saber, la Reina Serenity mostrándose preocupada.

— La princesa Kakyuu, ha usado toda su energía para salvar el planeta Kinmoku. Sin embargo, solo pudo mantener prisioneros a los habitantes de Dark 51 en su propio planeta, el sello se romperá dentro de cuatrocientos años. Para eso entonces, ninguno de nosotros podrá luchar, pero debido al poder de tu cristal de plata, ustedes serán las únicas vivas para luchar con ellos. —Explicó Taiki.

Rini no lo podía creer, recordó que la lucha en donde la mayoría de las Sailor Scouts fallecieron, fue a causa de una guerra con un planeta llamado Dark 51. En ese mismo instante, Rini vio como su pequeña del pasado, era escoltada hacia otro lugar por Sailor Mars.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con la princesa Kakyuu? —Preguntó Serena angustiada.

— Ha sido absorbida por el Cristal de Kinmoku, es una forma de protegerse. Ella se encuentra dormida, recuperando sus fuerzas, por un periodo de tres días. Cuando ella despierte y sea liberada del cristal, con sus poderes podrá arreglar toda destrucción de la superficie del planeta, más no podrá revivir a los que perecieron en esta batalla. Sus poderes son insuficientes para eso. —Explicó Taiki con tristeza.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Yaten? ¿Con... Seiya? —Preguntó Serena con un nudo en la garganta y con temor de escuchar la respuesta.

— Yaten ya no existe. Dio su vida como Sailor Healer en esta cruel batalla. —Confesó Taiki, apretando las mandíbulas con coraje.

Serena puso una mano en su pecho, negaba con la cabeza y no le salía la voz de la impresión.

— Siento decirte todo esto. Pero cuando se rompa el sello, correrán grave peligro tú y las demás guerreras. Por otro lado, debo reunirme con la princesa Kakyuu dentro de tres días, pero estoy agotado. Permite quedarme estos días para recuperar fuerzas, de otro modo, moriré vagando en la vía láctea con esta energía tan escasa que poseo ahora. —Dijo Taiki.

— Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. Te alimentare del resplandor del Cristal de Plata, para que recuperes todo tu poder... Pero antes, debes decirme qué ocurrió con Sailor Fighter ¿Dónde está Seiya? —Preguntó Serena angustiada.

Taiki tomó aire antes de hablar, puso sus manos en los hombros de Serena para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

— Seiya... No estuvo presente en esta batalla, porque el falleció hace varios años.

Rini se estremeció ante las palabras de Taiki, si bien, ella nunca había visto al tal Seiya, podía notar que para su madre era una persona realmente importante, por lo que incluso sintió deseos de llorar.

— ¿Seiya? ¿Seiya... está muerto? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pasó? ¿De qué falleció? —Preguntó Serena temblando al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

— Seiya nunca pudo olvidarte. Él se dejo morir... él nos dejo hace siete años. —Confesó Taiki con los ojos vidriosos

Serena se mantenía inmóvil escuchando a Taiki, le parecía algo terrible, doloroso e inaceptable. Las lágrimas hacían que su vista se tornara borrosa, sentía la humedad caer por sus mejillas y deslizarse por su cuello.

— ¿Cómo que se dejo morir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó Serena entre sollozos.

Taiki dudo en revelarle la verdad, porque sabía que se culparía, pero por otra parte no podía mentirle. Así que Taiki se armo de valor y le contó sobre aquel día de su boda, la locura que cometió Seiya por verla y como partió de este mundo con la esperanza de coincidir con ella algún día.

Serena sintió que sus piernas temblaban, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras lloraba desconsolada. Taiki se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello tiernamente.

— ¡Mi pobre Seiya! ¡Perdóname por hacerte sufrir! ¡Siento tanto no haberte podido escoger! ¡Seiya! —Exclamaba Serena, ahogándose con sus propios gemidos de dolor.

Rini se sentó en el césped tratando de contenerse, pero no podía, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de forma imparable. Cerró los ojos, apretó los parpados fuertemente y respiró hondo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sailor Plut estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola con tristeza.

— Nunca... nunca me entere de algo así antes ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? —Dijo Rini intentando calmarse.

— ¿Habrías podido ayudar en algo? No era algo de tu incumbencia. —Dijo Sailor Plut.

— Ustedes siempre supieron de esa cruel batalla, es por eso que no me permitían luchar junto a ustedes ese día. Ahora lo entiendo todo. —Dijo Rini, recordando la batalla contra la gente del planeta Dark 51.

— Espero que esto haya despejado tus dudas. —Dijo Plut.

— Cuando mi madre murió, siempre tuve la duda, de qué fue lo que susurró. Creo que fue "Seiya" pero no estaba segura, ahora me doy cuenta de que ella siempre lo amó en secreto. —Dijo Rini, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— Tu madre siempre amó a tu padre. Lo de Seiya fue... fue... nunca paso nada con él, solo fueron buenos amigos. —Explicó Plut.

— ¡Él murió de tristeza, Plut! Seiya amaba a mi madre. —Dijo Rini con desesperación apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

— Lo sé... él amó a nuestra princesa como nadie en este mundo. —Reconoció Plut.

— Los hechos me hacen pensar que mi madre también lo amó, pero que nunca pudo demostrarlo, ni decirlo. —Dijo Rini.

— O tal vez, no se dio cuenta de que lo amaba hasta cuando ya fue muy tarde. —Dijo Plut tristemente.

 **Gracias por leer, mañana subiré otro capítulo.**

 **Yuki Lunar: Muchas gracias por la explicación. Sobre Erika, puedo decir que será un personaje importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Seguro nos dará sorpresas más adelante, ya sean gustos o disgustos.**

 **Genesis: Gracias por tu comentario 3 Aún falta mucha historia, son 19 capítulos en total, así que habrán muchas sorpresas y por supuesto que Serena y Seiya no serán el único romance de la historia.**

 **Eris: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pude sentir tu emoción en cada línea. Gracias, me alegro que te cautivara mi historia, es un verdadero honor. Me hace feliz que te agrade la historia, especialmente que te emociones por** **Erika, quien será un personaje muy importante dentro de la historia, algunos la amaran, otros la odiaran... solo puedo adelantar que muchas sorpresas nos traerá.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco: "La obra musical"

Las clases de Taiki a Serena, dieron sus frutos en los exámenes finales, donde Serena subió sus calificaciones notoriamente.

El año escolar llegó a su fin y con ello dio inicio a la temporada de verano. Serena caminaba por el parque junto a sus amigas Lita y Rei.

— ¡Que afortunada eres, Serena! Aquel chico que te dio clases particulares es un gran profesor, tus notas en los exámenes finales me sorprendieron mucho. —Dijo Lita.

— Sí, creo que debo agradecerle a Haru, digo Haruka por el obsequio, en verdad me sirvió de mucho. —Reconoció Serena.

— Y además, dijiste que Taiki es guapo ¿No? —Dijo Rei, moviendo las cejas de arriba-abajo a Serena.

— ¿Taiki? Pues sí, la verdad es que él es muy guapo, aunque... no me gusta de esa forma. Pero les confieso que me pasa algo extraño con él. —Confesó Serena.

— ¿Dices que no te gusta, pero te pasan cosas? ¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó Lita con curiosidad.

— No sé cómo explicarlo. Él es agradable y muy inteligente y el mismo día que lo conocí, tuve una especie de visión al tocar su mano. —Explicó Serena.

— ¡¿SE COGIERON DE LAS MANOS?! ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS LO DIJISTE? —Gritó Rei, deteniéndose bruscamente.

— ¡Nooo! ¡No grites! —Pidió Serena al ver que la gente del parque había volteado a verlas— Pasó que cogimos el lápiz al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos se tocaron.

— ¡No es justo! Vas a conseguir novio y yo ni siquiera tengo alguien que me guste. —Se lamentó Lita volviendo a caminar a paso lento.

— ¡No! ¡Pongan atención! Me refiero a que cuando toqué sin querer su mano, una extraña visión apareció. Eran tres mujeres, usaban una coleta larga, no vi sus rostros, pero estoy segura de que eran hermosas, se veía que tenían una esbelta figura y ropas extrañas. —Explicó Serena.

— ¡Qué raro! Pero siempre que conoces a alguien te pasan cosas así ¿Recuerdas el día que me conociste? Meses después, confesaste que habías tenido una visión, eso sin contar las veces que dijiste que mis pasteles y galletas te resultaban familiar, así como que las habías comido antes. —Le recordó Lita.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Serena tenía doce años cuando conoció a Lita, era nueva en la escuela y tenía reputación de ser una chica violenta, por lo que nadie se le acercaba._

 _A Serena le parecía que Lita era una buena chica, hermosa, fuerte y ágil, buena en casi en todos los deportes. Pero también asistía al club de cocina, por lo que contrastaba a los rumores de ser una chica ruda. Siempre la veía salir del club de cocina con bocadillos exquisitos y con una presentación que cualquiera creería que se trataba de un profesional en la repostería._

 _Un día Serena se acercó al verla con una bolsa de galletas recién horneadas._

 _— Eso huele muy sabroso. —Dijo Serena, oliendo la bolsa de Lita._

 _Lita se exaltó al ver a Serena tan cerca, quien se asustó al mismo tiempo en que Lita dio un salto hacia atrás._

 _— Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. —Se disculpó Serena._

 _— No, no te preocupes, es solo que te vi de pronto y... ¿Tú... tú eres la princesa? —Preguntó Lita con timidez._

 _— Sí, pero dime Serena, no es necesario que me trates con tanta delicadeza, soy una chica de lo más normal. —Dijo Serena poniendo su mano tras su cabeza._

 _— ¿Quieres comer mis galletas, Serena? —Preguntó Lita amablemente._

 _Serena aceptó de inmediato y al tocar la mano de Lita para coger las galletas, tuvo una rara visión, en la cual vio a una chica, rodeada de rayos y truenos, la visión fue fugaz pero intensa. Serena no dijo nada en ese momento y comió las galletas intentando olvidar la extraña visión._

 _— Tus galletas son exquisitas... me recuerdan a algo, no sé, es como si ya las hubiese comido antes. Su sabor me trae cierta nostalgia ¡Qué raro! ¡Pero sabroso! —Dijo Serena a Lita, quien solo sonrió._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

— Ahora que lo dices, también tuve una visión extraña cuando conocí a Rei, ese día de año nuevo en el templo. —Confesó Serena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Preguntó Rei asombrada.

— Se suponía que ese día íbamos al templo a buscar amuletos para que nos fuera bien en los estudios. Pero recuerdo que cuando Serena te vio, no pudo evitar hablarte debido a un impulso ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente, Serena? —Preguntó Lita.

— Ese día en que le hablé a Rei, fue porque sentí que debía conocerla y al tocar su hombro para que se volteara a verme, vi fuego por todas partes. —Explicó Serena.

— ¿Fuego? ¿Viste fuego? —Preguntó Rei.

— ¡Ya sé! Tal vez tengas un poder de ver las cosas que a las demás personas les gustan. —Dijo Lita.

— ¡Tienes razón! Mi padre es heredero del "Cristal Dorado", mi abuelita Rini tiene el "Cristal de Plata" y mi abuelito custodio el Cristal Dorado mucho tiempo. Tal vez yo esté desarrollando algún tipo de habilidad.—Dijo Serena, siguiendo la idea de su amiga.

— ¡Exacto! Cuando tuviste una visión conmigo, recuerda que yo había estado en el invierno viendo una tormenta, porque por alguna razón los relámpagos y truenos a mi no me asustan, si no que me agradan —Dijo Lita—. A Taiki, tal vez le gustan las mujeres con ropas extrañas.

— Cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba aprendiendo el arte de predecir cosas según el fuego. Es una técnica de mi familia muy antigua. —Explicó Rei.

— Entonces eso debió ser. Tienes razón, Lita... eso debe ser lo que ocurre. —Dijo Serena convenciéndose de las palabras de su amiga.

— Cambiando de tema ¿Supieron que Artemisa estará en un musical? —Dijo Lita emocionada— ¡Tenemos que conseguir boletos!

— Pues claro. Debemos estar ahí como sea, porque el musical no solo estará protagonizado por Artemisa, también podremos ver en escena al guapo de Yaten —Dijo Rei con emoción.

— ¿Yaten? —Preguntó Serena.

— ¿No conoces a Yaten? —Preguntó Rei con asombro— Para que sepas, es un actor y cantante juvenil, de nuestra misma edad. Además se dice que tiene cierta rivalidad con Artemisa, entonces verlos juntos es algo de culto.

— El musical cuenta con la participación del guapísimo Yaten, la talentosa Artemisa y la destacada violinista Michiru. Dicen que los padres de Artemisa son productores, a ellos se les debió ocurrir explotar esta rivalidad entre _idol_ juveniles ¡Qué emoción! —Dijo Lita entrelazando sus manos con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

— Bueno, pero si tanto es lo que desean ir, yo puedo conseguir boletos. Nadie le diría que no a la princesa. —Dijo Serena a sus amigas, a quienes les brillaron los ojos de emoción.

Cuando Serena llegó al palacio, se paseaba por el corredor del segundo piso, pensando en cómo conseguir las entradas para el musical, cuando se topó con su hermana Haruka.

— ¿Qué sucede, cabeza de bombón? —Preguntó Haruka a su hermana.

— Desde que me hago este peinado me llamas así ¡Que molesta! —Dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos— Para tu información, solo estoy pensando en cómo conseguir boletos para un musical.

— ¿Estos? Michiru me dio boletos ¿Quieres algunos?—Preguntó Haruka, sosteniendo varios boletos en su mano derecha.

Serena pegó un brinco de felicidad.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Michiru? —Preguntó Serena con asombro.

— Asistimos al mismo salón de clases. —Dijo Haruka arqueando una ceja y extendiéndole varios boletos a su hermana.

— ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad te agradezco, no solo por los boletos, también por lo de las clases particulares, me fue muy útil. —Dijo Serena a su hermana mayor.

— Apuesto que solo lo dices porque Taiki es un chico guapo. —Dijo Haruka en un tono irónico.

— No lo digo solo por eso, él realmente me ayudó mucho. Además ¿Cómo fue que te relacionaste con él? Es decir, por mucho que te lo toparas en clases, no entiendo cómo te simpatizó, yo pensé que no te agradaban los chicos guapos. —Dijo Serena haciendo irritar un poco a Haruka.

— ¡No me hagas quitarte esos boletos, cabeza de bombón! —Dijo Haruka molesta.

Serena caminó hacia su habitación, antes de que Haruka cumpliera con su amenaza. De pronto, se quedó de frente a su abuela Rini.

— Lo siento, abuelita. No te vi. —Se disculpó Serena.

— Yo también estaba distraída ¿Lo que llevas en tu mano son boletos? ¿Puedo ver? —Preguntó Rini con curiosidad.

Serena le explicó que era para una obra musical que sus amigas querían ver.

— Así que tus amigas quiere ver esto... mmm. Me parece que son buenas chicas ¿Qué puedes contarme sobre ellas? —Preguntó Rini con disimulo.

— Pues, Lita es genial. Cocina exquisito, es buena con las plantas, es muy fuerte y buena en casi todos los deportes. Vive con sus padres, quienes administran el local más antiguo de videojuegos de la ciudad, número uno en realidad virtual. —Explicó Serena.

— ¿El _Crown center_? —Preguntó Rini y Serena asintió.

Rini sintió una gran nostalgia, el _Crown center_ era el lugar que las Sailors en sus días libres la llevaban a pasar el rato. En esos años, el dueño de lugar era un tal Andrew, quien se convirtió en el esposo de Lita, Sailor Jupiter. Es por eso que ahora el lugar también contaba con una cafetería. Andrew falleció como cualquier mortal, mientras Jupiter vivió por varios siglos, en donde se siguió desempeñando como Scout, pero también en un momento de su vida dio luz a un hijo, fruto de su matrimonio. Ese hijo se hizo cargo del local y así con los años, este fue pasando de generación en generación.

— En el caso de Rei, la conocí en el templo. Viene de una familia de doncellas sacerdotisas. Ella ha querido despertar el don de la adivinación y las predicciones, pero por alguna razón no lo ha conseguido. No estudia con nosotras, pero desde que compré varios amuletos en su templo, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas. —Dijo Serena.

Así que Rini comprendió que Lita y Rei simplemente habían escogido a alguien con sus mismos génes para reencarnar, así como lo hizo Serena.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste callada, abue? —Preguntó Serena, sacando a Rini de sus pensamientos.

— No es nada. Solo recordaba mis días en el " _Crown center_ " cuando era niña. —Dijo Rini.

— Así que también pasabas tus ratos ahí. Abuelita... tú... cuando comenzaste a crecer ¿Tuviste algún tipo de poder? ¿Cómo la adivinación, sueños premonitorios o algo parecido? —Preguntó Serena.

— ¿Poder? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— La cena está servida, estamos esperándolas para comer. —Dijo Erika, que apareció tras Rini, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Sí, mamá. Ya vamos... Olvídalo, no es nada, Abue. —Dijo Serena, quien se adelantó para ir al comedor.

— ¿Por qué eres siempre tan silenciosa, Erika? —Preguntó Rini con leve molestia en su voz.

— No soy silenciosa, ustedes estaban muy concentradas en su plática que no me escucharon venir. —Dijo Erika, dándole la espalda a Rini para dirigirse al comedor.

Los días pasaron y llegó el día de la tan esperada obra musical. Los boletos que Haruka le había dado a Serena, eran para la primera fila, en un lugar privilegiado.

— No puedo creer que veremos la obra desde tan cerca ¡Qué emoción! —Exclamó Lita, mientras esperaban en la fila para entrar.

— Es cierto, podremos ver a la gran Artemisa, a Michiru y al tal Yaten de muy cerca. —Dijo Serena emocionada.

La fila comenzó a avanzar y les pidieron sus boletos.

— Disculpen la demora, ya pueden pasar. Aquella señorita las guiara hasta sus lugares. —Dijo la anfitriona, indicándole a una chica de cabello corto que trabajaba en el lugar.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Amy, permítanme sus boletos, por favor. —Dijo la joven amablemente.

Las chicas le extendieron sus boletos a Amy. Una cálida sensación recorrió el brazo Serena cuando Amy tomó el boleto de su mano, Serena se quedó mirando a la joven durante varios segundos.

— ¡S-Síganme, por favor! —Pidió Amy, mirando a Serena con timidez.

— ¿Pasa algo, Serena? —Susurró Lita a Serena.

— Tal vez... creo que vi algo...eran... burbujas. —Susurró Serena de vuelta.

La tímida chica, caminaba a pocos pasos de ellas en completo silencio. Pasaban por un oscuro pasillo y Amy se detuvo de pronto. Unos trabajadores pedían permiso para pasar, llevando con ellos varios instrumentos, mientras un joven les indicaba donde ir.

— Necesito que se apresuren, el show comenzara dentro de poco. —Decía el joven algo cabreado.

Lita, Rei y Amy se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la gente, pero Serena se quedó pérdida mirando aquel chico que daba indicaciones, llevaba una larga coleta y sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella. Un silencio inundó el pasillo, parecía que nadie más existía en ese momento. Si bien el pasillo era oscuro, a Serena le pareció que ella y el joven, irradiaban cierto resplandor de sus cuerpos.

Serena sintió que su corazón latía muy aprisa, tanto que podía escuchar sus propios latidos y no entendía porque sentía el impulso de abrazar a aquel desconocido.

Él por su parte, la devoraba con la mirada, se sintió emocionado, confundido, pero también lo inundaba una grata sensación de felicidad.

— Serena, Amy ya avanzó. —Le dijo Lita a su amiga, para sacarla del trance en que se encontraba.

Serena se sintió algo avergonzada, sus mejillas se encendieron, desvió la mirada al piso y siguió caminando tras su amiga. El apuesto joven continúo mirándola, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Una vez que habían avanzado, Lita le habló.

— ¡Serena! ¡Qué chico tan guapo! Lo dejaste con la boca abierta —Dijo Lita muy emocionada— ¿Me pregunto quién será?

— N-no lo sé... —Respondió Serena apenas.

— ¿Amy, tú no sabes quién era ese chico tan guapo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Rei.

— La verdad es que no sé su nombre, pero desde que trabajo aquí, he visto que ese chico, a pesar de ser tan joven, se involucra bastante en el proceso de producción del musical. Yo no he podido ver a ningún actor de cerca, pero ese chico tiene acceso total a los camerinos, especialmente al de Yaten. Algunos compañeros de trabajo dicen que son familiares. —Explicó Amy.

— ¡Lo sabia! Los rumores son ciertos —Dijo Rei emocionada—. Se dice que Yaten tiene un representante muy joven, que sería su primo. Es un chico talentoso, que escribe las canciones que Yaten interpreta, además de producir los musicales en que Yaten participa. Dicen que aquel joven no le gusta salir en cámara. Debe ser él ¡Es guapísimo! Obviamente es familiar del apuesto Yaten.

Serena escuchaba a su amiga con atención, si aquel muchacho no había salido nunca en cámara, entonces ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que lo había visto en algún otro lugar?

— Bueno, yo debo irme —Anunció Amy—. Fue un placer escoltarlas hasta sus asientos, su majestad.

Amy hizo una reverencia y se retiró algo ruborizada.

— Ella... siempre supo que soy la princesa. —Dijo Serena desanimada.

— Eres un personaje público, Serena. Era obvio que alguien te iba a reconocer. —Dijo Lita sonriendo.

Serena asintió en silencio. No se atrevió a decirles a sus amigas que se sentía desilusionada, porque de seguro que aquel joven, la había mirado de ese modo solo porque la reconoció como la princesa que era.

— ¡Oye, Serena! ¡Mira a un costado del escenario! ¿Es tu hermana Haru? —Dijo Rei.

— ¿Qué hace allá? Me dijo que era cercana a Michiru, pero no pensé que tanto. —Dijo Serena observándola sin disimulo.

— Tu hermana... se ve algo... algo "masculina" ¿No crees? —Dice Lita con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— Pues sí. Creo que tienes razón —Asiente Serena. Seguido de un suspiro de Lita— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lita, no me digas que tienes esos gustos?

— ¡No! Claro que no, Serena. Es solo que siempre he admirado a tu hermana, es una gran deportista. Y bueno, últimamente se ve como un chico y debo admitir que es un chico... muy guapo. —Dijo Lita tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras Serena reía y Rei le daba la razón a Lita.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, encendiéndose solo las del escenario, la función daba comienzo.

El telón se abrió, dejando ver a la hermosa Michiru tocando el violín. La energía que emitía al interpretar la melodía era mágica, los presentes parecían hipnotizados.

Serena cerró los ojos, le pareció que sintió el mar, las olas chocaban con agresividad... Se transportó; le pareció viajar a un lejano lugar, pudo despegar, viendo las estrellas, los planetas, el sistema solar; un espejo resplandecía, vio el reventar de una ola, el agua salpicó contra su rostro. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a su alrededor, estaba de vuelta en aquel teatro. Michiru seguía tocando su violín. Serena tocó su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, se giró para mirar a sus amigas, pero ambas estaban con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la música. De pronto, la canción terminó, Lita y Rei abrieron los ojos de golpe. El teatro reventó en aplausos.

— ¿E-están bien, chicas? —Preguntó Serena.

— S-sí, es solo que... fue como que la música me llevó a un lugar muy lejano. —Explicó Lita.

— No sé que tiene la interpretación de Michiru, pero me pareció ver el mar. —Agregó Rei.

Serena se dio cuenta de que sus amigas habían tenido las mismas visiones que ella ¿Cómo era posible?

El musical continúo, se quedaron en silencio observando la obra. Llegó el turno de Artemisa, a Serena le parecía que cada vez que la veía, la sentía más cercana, como una amiga, como algo propio, una rara sensación para ser una persona con la que nunca has hablado o que nunca la has visto sin aquel antifaz.

Cuando Yaten apareció en escena, se sintieron suspiros en el público.

— ¿Ves lo guapo que es? —Dijo Rei con los ojos brillosos, mientras Serena asentía sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Yaten comenzó a cantar, haciendo vibrar a Serena, algo en su voz le causaba melancolía.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Lita.

— No... No lo sé. Creo que he tenido muchas emociones por un día. La voz de Yaten es maravillosa. —Dijo Serena.

Cuando Yaten interpretó la última canción del musical, Serena sintió mucha nostalgia, algo le dolía en su pecho, una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad la tenían con un nudo en la garganta. El público comenzó a aplaudir, los actores saludaban y el telón se cerró. La gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos, pero Serena no pudo ponerse de pie.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que pida ayuda? —Preguntó Rei con preocupación.

— No, estaré bien, solo esperemos. —Dijo Serena y las chicas se volvieron a sentar junto a ella.

Serena comenzó a buscar a su hermana con la mirada, clavó los ojos a un costado del escenario, pero en vez de ver a Haruka, su mirada tropezó con aquel misterioso joven de larga coleta.

Él la miraba con los ojos vidriosos y Serena no pudo evitar largarse a llorar a mares, sin razón aparente.

— ¿Te duele algo, Serena? ¡Serena! ¿Por qué lloras? —Dijo Lita, tomándola por los hombros para ver a su amiga a los ojos.

Serena lloraba sin poder contenerse. Su hermana Haruka llegó a su lado preocupada. Serena la abrazó llorando desconsolada. Volvió a buscar la mirada de aquel joven, pero él ya no estaba en el lugar.

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración sobre el personaje de "Endymion" hijo de Rini y Helios. Él no es la reencarnación de Darien, solo lleva el mismo nombre de su abuelo, pero en apariencia es igual a su padre Helios. Como mencioné en el capítulo dos, la única diferencia con su padre Helios, es que sacó el cabello oscuro como su abuelo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis: "Sentimientos confusos"

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación con insistencia. Serena abrió los ojos, pestañeo varias veces y se sentó en la cama, somnolienta.

— ¡Oye, cabeza de bombón! Ya es hora de que te despiertes para ir a tu primer día en la secundaria. —Decía Haruka, a través de la puerta.

Serena se sentó en la cama, tomó el reloj despertador para ver el por qué no sonó y se dio cuenta que lo había programado en PM y no AM.

Se levantó de golpe, corrió al cuarto de baño, apenas tendría tempo de desayunar. Se había prometido a sí misma despertarse temprano e irse de lo más animada a la escuela, no quería llegar tarde como solía hacerlo en la primaria. Mientras se lavaba la cara, recordó lo rápido que había pasado el verano y los extraños sueños que había comenzado a tener desde el día del musical. Y lo más extraño de todo, es que su amiga Rei estaba teniendo sueños similares.

Serena se cambió de ropa, lavó sus dientes, y mientras se peinaba pensaba en aquel misterioso chico de la obra y que no volvió a ver. Con tan solo recordarlo, sentía ganas de llorar.

Ese día sus allegados creyeron que Serena se había emocionado de sobremanera con la historia del musical. Serena prefirió dejarlo así, pues era realmente complicado explicar que en realidad lloraba a causa de un sentimiento que le producía un apuesto desconocido.

Serena se apresuró en desayunar, salió del palacio y su chófer la esperaba. Se sentía algo avergonzada de tener que llegar a la escuela en una lujosa limusina, así que le pidió al chófer que la dejara a unas cuadras para poder caminar y camuflarse entre los estudiantes.

Llegó a la escuela, el listado de alumnos y sus respectivas aulas estaba publicado, así que comenzó a buscar su nombre en el pizarrón.

Su nombre figuraba en el salón uno, pero su amiga Lita estaba en el salón dos, así que no serian compañeras, al menos no ese año. Se sintió desilusionada, especialmente cuando Rei asistía a otra escuela, así que no compartiría salon con ninguna de sus amigas. Cuando Lita llegó junto a ella, intentó consolarla, diciéndole que almorzarían juntas cada día. De pronto, Lita se detuvo quedando boquiabierta al ver la lista del salón de Serena.

— No puede creerlo, debe ser coincidencia... algún alcance de nombre, pero... dice que... tu compañero será el famosísimo ¡YATEN! —Dijo Lita cubriéndose la boca con la mano en un gesto de asombro.

La ceremonia de ingreso daba comienzo, Serena no podía creer lo que su amiga le había dicho, hasta que lo vio... era él. Yaten era su compañero de salón y no solo él, también aquella chica de cabello azul que conoció en el musical, Amy también estaba allí.

Serena entró al aula, se sentó en primera fila, junto a ella Amy, quien la saludó tímidamente. En la fila de junto, se sentó una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, Serena se volteó al verla, porque le parecía conocida. Ella muy seria se sentó en silencio, cuando descubrió que Serena la miraba con atención. Cuando Yaten entró al salón, todas las chicas suspiraron al verlo. Él se detuvo a mirar a la joven de cabello rubio, curvó una sonrisa y habló en voz alta:

— No pienso ser acosado en esta escuela mientras otros artistas famosos pueden vivir su vida tranquilos debido a que usan un antifaz. Mina, deberías decirles a todos que tu nombre artístico es "Artemisa" —Dijo Yaten, tomando el asiento delante de la chica.

En el salón comenzaron a escucharse susurros, todas las miradas estaban en la joven Mina.

— ¡Eso no era necesario! No entiendo por qué me detestas tanto, yo no tengo la culpa de ser más talentosa que tú. —Dijo Mina, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano.

— Entonces tenemos a dos famosos y a una princesa en nuestro salón. —Dijo Amy. Haciendo que las miradas de sus compañeros ahora cayeran en Serena.

El resto del día fue algo incomodo para Serena, sus compañeros no dejaban de hacerle todo tipos de preguntas sobre el palacio y ser princesa.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Serena se encontró con Lita.

— Tener de compañeros a Yaten y a la tal Mina, que resultó ser Artemisa, no sirvió de distracción. La gente me trata como princesa, yo solo quiero hacer amigos como una chica normal. —Dijo Serena suspirando con resignación.

— Me parece maravilloso ser compañera de Yaten y de Mina. No mucha gente conoce la verdadera identidad de Artemisa ¡Qué suerte tienes! —Dijo Lita.

— Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. Espero poder llegar a conocerla mejor y entender esa rivalidad con Yaten.

— Ya verás que con el pasar de los meses las cosas cambiaran y terminaran todos como buenos compañeros —Decía Lita intentando animar a su amiga—. De todas formas, tengo algo importante que contarte ¿Sabías qué Taiki entró a esta secundaria?

— No, no lo sabía, nunca me lo comentó. —Dijo Serena muy asombrada.

— Pues somos compañeros de clase y no solo eso —Dijo Lita mirado a Serena fijamente— ¿Sabías que Taiki es primo de Yaten?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No tenía ni idea! —Dijo Serena asombrada.

— Eso no es lo único. Taiki y Yaten son primos, pero hay otro chico que es familiar de ellos y es mi compañero de salón también —Dijo Lita—. Se trata del chico que vimos en el musical, su nombre es Seiya.

A Serena le pareció que la última frase que Lita pronunció, le sonó como eco en la cabeza. No entendía porque su cuerpo vibraba al escuchar ese nombre, se sentía ansiosa y emocionada de repente.

— ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? ¡Te estoy hablando! —Dijo Lita, agitando su mano cerca del rostro de Serena.

— S-Sí, sí. Estoy bien ¿Qué me decías sobre... Se-Seiya?

— Ella iba a decirte, que muero de ganas de hablar contigo. —Respondió Seiya, apareciendo tras Serena, interrumpiendo a Lita.

Serena sintió que un escalofríos le recorría la espalda al escuchar su voz. Lita se sorprendió tanto como Serena, pero bien sabia que ellos debían conocerse, la química que transmitían era indiscutible. Así que se disculpó diciendo que esperaría en la cafetería.

— Siento aparecer de pronto e interrumpir la conversación con tu amiga. Pero en verdad no podía esperar para hablarte. Desde que nos vimos en el musical, que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. —Dijo Seiya ruborizándose un poco.

— N-no... no sé... d-de que hablas. —Dijo Serena desviando la mirada al piso con nerviosismo.

— ¡No te hagas! Sé que me miraste ese día... Hay algo en ti que me provoca una extraña sensación. ¡No me malinterpretes! Es solo que... siento como que hubiese esperado este encuentro durante mucho tiempo. —Explicó Seiya, buscando mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? ¿En verdad las sientes o me lo dices porque quieres simpatizarme por ser quien soy? —Preguntó Serena con un nudo en la garganta. Ella necesitaba saber si él estaba siendo galante con ella, porque había sentido lo mismo, o tal vez solo quería cortejarla por su condición de princesa.

— No sé de que hablas, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que hay algo en ti, que me atrae como un imán. Perdóname si te molesta que sea tan directo, pero desde ese día que no puedo olvidarme de ti y si te encontré aquí, es por algo ¿No crees? —Dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Serena apenas podía mirarlo, porque hacia un gran esfuerzo para contener el impulso de abrazarlo. No podía permitirse hacer algo como eso, no con un desconocido, sin importar lo guapo o encantador que fuera.

— Irradias una energía muy cálida. Me siento bien hablando contigo y no quiero sonar mañoso, pero siento que quiero abrazarte. —Dijo Seiya desviando la mirada.

— Yo...yo... tengo que ir por mi amiga Lita. —Dijo Serena, girando sobre sus talones para escapar de ese intenso sentimiento.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Seiya, para detenerla— Ese día de la obra ¿Por qué llorabas?

Serena se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que decir.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —Dijo Serena, intentando sonar segura de lo que decía. Salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Se sentía una tonta, esperaba ese encuentro desde hace semanas, pero no podía simplemente arrojarse a los brazos de un desconocido ¿Sería verdad que él sentía algo similar? Serena corría por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que tropezó con alguien. Se disculpó de inmediato, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con Taiki.

— ¿Por qué corres, princesa? ¿Acaso intentas escapar de tu destino? —Preguntó Taiki levantando una ceja.

— Taiki, yo... lo siento... yo ¿Qué... qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Respondió Serena algo confusa.

— No es nada, olvídalo ¿Por qué parece que escapas de alguien? —Preguntó Taiki.

— ¿Taiki, es cierto que eres primo de Yaten y de... Seiya?

— Ah, veo que ya conociste a Seiya ¿Acaso escapabas de él? Porque eso es extraño, generalmente las mujeres corren hacia él, no al revés. —Dijo Taiki, analizando a Serena.

— No sabía que te encontraría aquí, en esta secundaria. —Dijo Serena algo incomoda, quería cambiar de tema rápido.

— Vengo aquí, porque Yaten, Seiya y yo, tenemos una relación especial. Donde va uno, va el otro. Siempre ha sido así.

— Ya veo. Bueno, fue un gusto verte. Espero podamos charlar en otra ocasión, ahora debo irme. —Dijo Serena alejándose de Taiki.

— Disculpa a Seiya, es algo impulsivo, pero sincero. No te alejes de él sin conocerlo primero. Él lleva mucho tiempo esperando este momento. —Dijo Taiki y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Serena se quedo de pie mirando a Taiki, tratando de entender en profundidad sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tú también esperabas volver a verlo? —Preguntó Lita molesta, una vez que ella y Serena se encontraron en la cafetería.

— No lo sé, él hace que me ponga nerviosa. Siento que es muy pronto para lanzarme a sus brazos. Sentí que lo mejor era correr. —Explicó Serena.

— ¡No seas tonta! Seiya es guapísimo. No tienes idea como las chicas de mi salón lo miran. Si no haces algo, se te adelantaran. —Le advirtió Lita.

Rato después, Serena suspiraba mientras guardaba sus cosas. La jornada había llegado a su fin. Todo el resto del día se la había pasado pensando en Seiya. Por otro lado, Amy la ayudó a ponerse al corriente cada vez que estaba distraída. Yaten y Mina discutieron varias veces, no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta que detrás de esa rivalidad entre ellos, existía algo más.

Serena se juntó con Lita a la salida de la escuela y cuando iban saliendo, pudo ser testigo de lo que Lita le había advertido. Un montón de chicas rodeaban a los tres atractivos primos. Algunas chicas le pedían al intelectual Taiki que las ayudara con clases particulares; otras le pedían a Yaten un autógrafo o una fotografía, quien se negaba rotundamente; y a Seiya un grupo de chicas le coqueteaba, algunas eran incluso más directas y le pedían una cita.

Serena sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, sentía unas ganas tremendas de corretear a todas esas chicas que se le insinuaban... ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Intentó disimular su molestia, aunque la vena marcada en su frente la delataba.

— ¡Ya vamos, Lita! —Dijo Serena caminando a paso firme, mientras Seiya la observaba a lo lejos.

— Serena, no quiero parecer insistente con el tema de Seiya, pero creo que deberías acercarte a él. Este fin de semana hay un baile organizado por los del tercer año, para los de primero, ya sabes, cómo bienvenida. Y pensaba que si no te apuras, alguna chica se adelantara y perderás tu oportunidad de ir con Seiya. —Dijo Lita, cuando ya habían dejado atrás la escuela.

— ¡No me importa! Si quiere ir con otra es libre de hacerlo, no veo que le moleste que las chicas se abalancen sobre él. —Dijo Serena intentando disimular su molestia.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Serena, estás celosa!

— ¡No! Claro que no, Lita. —Negó Serena roja de furia.

Lita solo sonrió, y se despidió de su amiga para irse a su casa.

Serena llegó al palacio molesta y se encerró en su habitación. No entendía por qué estaba tan celosa, pero tampoco entendía por qué Seiya le provocaba esos sentimientos tan confusos. En ese momentos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se trataba de su abuela Rini, quien quería saber sobre el primer día de clases de Serena.

— Todo bien, abuela. No soy la única persona conocida en mi clase. —Explicó Serena.

— Y si todo salió bien ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —Preguntó Rini, al ver que Serena estaba con el ceño fruncido todo el rato.

— Bueno, porque... no lo sé. Abuela, creo que me agrada un chico. Me atrae muchísimo, pero son sentimientos confusos, así que no sé cómo actuar en frente de él. Además, es popular con las chicas y a él pareciera gustarle la atención. Creo que eso es lo que me enfurece. —Explicó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

— Así que se trataba de eso ¿Y va en tu salón? ¿Lo habías visto antes? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— No, no estamos en la misma clase, pero es compañero de Lita. Tuve la oportunidad de verlo en el musical, además hoy me entere de que es primo de Taiki, el chico que me dio clases. Su nombre es Seiya. —Dijo Serena.

Rini se puso de pie, observó a Serena con asombro, no pudo decirle nada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Serena.

— Nada... es solo que... recordé que debo hablar con Helios y Diana, ahora mismo. —Dijo Rini, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de Serena. Ya lo había descubierto, Serena había renacido para reunirse con su amor prohibido en el pasado, Seiya estaba de vuelta en su vida actual.

 **Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer y sobretodo por comentar 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete: "Celos"

Rini, Helios y Diana se encontraban en un salón reunidos para conversar.

— Así que tal vez esa sea la verdadera razón de su renacer en esta época. —Informaba Rini.

— Pero esos tres chicos ahora son terrícolas, ya que el planeta Kinmoku dejó de existir hace siglos, no pudieron venir de allí. Por lo que son "chicos" completamente ¿No? De ser así, ellos no podrán despertar como Sailors. —Dijo Helios.

— Si su deber es renacer para ser Sailors, por lógica deberían haber nacido mujeres en este planeta, pero nacieron varones. No cabe duda de que nacieron con la misión de encontrar a Serena y no de convertirse en Sailors. —Dijo Diana.

— ¿Qué hay de las demás Sailors? ¿Nacerían para convertirse en _scouts_ también? —Preguntó Helios.

— No tengo idea. —Reconoció Rini.

— Sé que no es algo de lo que hables constantemente, pero para poder llegar a deducir que está pasando, necesito saber que pasó exactamente en la batalla contra el planeta Dark 51, especialmente porque ese día mis padres me enviaron a cuidar la puerta del tiempo de Plut, solo para sacarme del palacio y protegerme. —Dijo Diana a Rini.

— Yo estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Helios, cuando ocurrió la guerra con la gente de Dark 51. Las Sailors Outers advirtieron a mi madre sobre la catástrofe que se avecinaba —Comenzó Rini a recordar—. Mi madre me dijo que debía hacerme cargo del palacio en su ausencia, porque ella se haría cargo de una importante misión.

Le exigí saber qué estaba pasando. Sailor Uranus, me lo explicó: " _Princesa, hay un planeta maligno que provocó mucho daño hace siglos y ha permanecido sellado gracias a una princesa de un planeta amigo. El sello actualmente se rompió, y la gente maligna ha sido liberada. Si no los eliminamos, terminaran devorando la luz_ _de nuestro sistema solar. Si eso ocurre, la destrucción se apoderara de toda forma de vida"_

Insistí en querer ayudar. Mi madre se negó rotundamente a la idea, diciendo que en el pasado Dark 51 había destruido a guerreras poderosas, sin darme cuenta en ese momento de que se refería a las Sailors Star Lights.

La gente de Dark 51 había devorado sistemas solares vecinos enteros y se acercaba al nuestro. La Tierra se cubrió con la oscuridad, se formaron grandes tornados, lluvias torrenciales y terremotos que hicieron que los seres humanos entraran en pánico. Se avecinaba una lluvia de meteoritos, la cual significaba la destrucción total del planeta. Fue en ese instante en donde las Sailors lucharon contra la gente de Dark 51 con todas sus fuerzas. En aquella lucha, perdieron a Sailor Mars, Mercury y Neptune.

Al ver el sufrimiento que causaba aquella batalla, no quise quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero mi poder no era lo suficientemente grande como para ayudar en algo. La gente de Dark 51 invadió el palacio, Luna y Artemis intentaron protegerme. Comencé a llorar desconsolada al ver sus cuerpos caídos en la entrada del palacio, sentía rabia, impotencia, tristeza, haciendo que el Cristal de Plata y Dorado reaccionaran. Ambos comenzaron a enviar destellos al cielo, haciendo despertar a cuatro _Sailors Scouts_ que dormían y estaban destinadas a ser mis guardianas. Las _Sailors Quartetto_ aparecieron para ayudar y servir a quien era la heredera al trono.

Una vez que mis padres y las demás Sailors encerraron a las fuerzas malignas de Dark 51 en su propio planeta. Sailor Saturn destruyó todo vestigio de vida del planeta, para que nunca más pudieran volver a romper el sello, muriendo así con ellos en ese mismo instante.

Sailor Venus, quedó herida de gravedad. Mi madre, la reina Serenity se encontraba muy débil y su poder fue insuficiente para sanarla o revivir a las demás Sailors.

Aún recuerdo sus palabras: " _No te preocupes por intentar revivirnos, ya hemos vivido lo suficiente, además, nuestro reemplazo_ _ya llegó. Simplemente te pido, que nos dejes marchar"_ Dijo Sailor Venus agónica, justo antes de morir en brazos de mi madre.

Sailor Plut volvió a la solitaria tarea de cuidar el portal del tiempo. Mientras, Jupiter y Uranus solicitaron ser dadas de baja de sus respectivos cargos. Por ende, envejecieron y murieron como simples mortales. Aunque Jupiter, seguía viniendo a ver a la reina casi a diario.

Por otro lado, el día en que Haruka pereció, le dijo a la reina que siempre iba a estar a su lado para vigilarla y protegerla, en esta vida y en todas las demás.

Luego de ese día, la reina Serenity no volvió a ser la misma. Dejó de alimentarse del resplandor del Cristal de Plata, entregándome su poder por completo al casarme con Helios. Su resplandor, se fue apagando de a poco, hasta que finalmente se fue de este mundo.

Cuando Rini terminó de hablar, tuvo que contenerse para no llorar por aquellos tristes recuerdos.

— Entonces esa debe ser la razón, por la cual Haru nació primero que Serena. Ella intentó permanecer lo más cerca de la Serena, como lo prometió, es por eso que ahora es su hermana. —Dijo Diana, limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Según la leyenda, la princesa de la Luna, renació en la Tierra para poder encontrarse en otra vida con el príncipe Endymion. Pero eso fue gracias al poder de la reina Serenity, quien usó el poder del Cristal de Plata para eso. —Explicó Helios.

— Eso quiere decir, que si en la vida pasada tuvo un amor no correspondido y ahora debe unirse a él, es decir a Seiya, entonces significa que alguien debió utilizar algún poder supremo para hacerlos coincidir de esa manera. —Dijo Diana.

— Estoy segura que mi madre no usó el Cristal de Plata para eso, pero si ella no fue ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién tiene o tuvo el poder suficiente para hacer algo tan grande como eso? —Preguntó Rini.

Llegó otro día de escuela. Serena intentaba seguir la clase de Inglés, pero le era realmente muy complicado.

— Como veo que muchos de ustedes tienen problemas con las traducciones, haremos un trabajo en equipo de tres personas para que les sea más fácil. —Indicó la docente de Inglés.

Amy se ofreció a ayudar a Serena, quien se sintió aliviada, porque Amy había demostrado ser toda una _cerebrito_. De pronto, Mina se sentó a su lado.

— La mayoría de los compañeros me hacen comentarios incómodos desde que supieron que soy Artemisa, otros son muy tímidos y ni siquiera me miran, así que ¿Puedo estar en su grupo?

— Por supuesto que puedes —Dijo Serena llena de emoción—. Disculpa, no quiero parecer demasiado emocionada, pero amo tus canciones.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Para mí es un halago que me diga algo como eso la princesa. —Dijo Mina con los ojos llenos de emoción.

— Yo... yo creo que debemos ponernos a trabajar. —Dijo Amy casi en un susurro.

— No creas que no sé quién eres —Dijo Mina, mirando a Amy fijamente—. Eres la _sabelotodo_ que entró con las mejores calificaciones a esta secundaria, eres la rival número uno de Taiki.

Serena se levantó de su asiento con emoción. Amy se ruborizó.

— Se-Serena, por favor, siéntate...continuemos la tarea. —Pidió Amy.

— ¿Cómo es eso, Amy? ¿Entonces eres tan inteligente como Taiki? —Preguntó Serena.

— Ellos siempre han sido rivales. Taiki ha participado desde muy niño en diferentes concursos escolares, sus triunfos siempre debe compartirlos con esta guapa señorita. —Dijo Mina, mientras Amy se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

— Eso es grandioso, Amy. Pero ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, Mina? ¿Tú te relacionas con Taiki? —Preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

— Pues, veras. Mis padres son productores musicales, descubrieron a Yaten en un casting y bueno, desde pequeña me gusto cantar, así que mis padres tuvieron la idea de hacernos cantar juntos, aunque eso no resultó. La cosa es que Taiki y su primo Seiya, siempre estaban con Yaten, a todo momento, así que cuando conoces a uno, terminas conociendo a los tres. —Explicó Mina.

Serena se ruborizó con solo escuchar el nombre de Seiya.

— Oye, Artemisa, digo Mina... ¿Por qué pareciera que Yaten y tú se llevan tan mal? —Preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Mina suspiró, pareció ponerse triste de pronto.

— No sé si sea buena idea que se los cuente, pero ustedes hacen que me sienta en confianza de hacerlo. Hace años atrás, cuando Yaten y yo participábamos en nuestros primeros musicales, teníamos solo once años y... yo sentía cosas por él. Así que cometí la estupidez de confesarme a él. —Relató Mina, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

— ¿Qué? ¿En verdad? ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron como están ahora? —Preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

— Él me dijo que no estaba interesado y terminó por alejarse mí. Yo me sentí muy triste, pero lo realmente malo, comenzó un día en que un chico de mi edad, asistió a ver uno de los musicales y se declaró mi fan. Me regaló hermosas flores y yo me sentí genial, nunca nadie me había alabado tanto. Entonces, el chico me robó un beso en los labios... fue solo un roce... yo no supe que decir. Yaten estaba viendo la escena. Se acercó a mí muy molesto y me dijo que era una mentirosa, que no podía confesarme a un chico y a los días estar besando a otro. Me sentí muy triste al principio, con el pasar del tiempo, comencé a sentirme molesta y harta de que me tratara mal... y fue así como hoy en día él sigue portándose odioso conmigo y tratándome como si fuera una cualquiera, yo lo único que hago es defenderme. —Explicó Mina, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

— Disculpa que te sea tan sincera, pero a mí me parece que Yaten es así contigo por despecho. —Dijo Amy, dejando de lado la tarea por el momento.

— Cierto, tal vez si le gustabas y le sigues gustando. —Dijo Serena riendo pícaramente.

— Eso es imposible, chicas. —Dijo Mina, suspirando y apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyándose en el pupitre.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo grupal, Mina se levantó a dejarle el informe a la profesora. Serena se quedó contemplándola y sin saber por qué le hizo una extraña sugerencia.

— Artem... digo, Mina ¿Has pensado en colocarte una cinta roja en tu cabello? No sé porque razón, pero te imagino con una y creo que se te vería muy bien.

— ¿Tú crees? La verdad, es que no tengo ninguna. Creo que probaré, gracias. —Dijo Mina, sonriéndole a Serena.

Yaten estaba atento escuchando, miró a Mina de pies a cabeza y bufó por lo bajo. Mina apretó los puños con indignación y volvió a su asiento.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Serena invitó a Amy y Mina a almorzar con ella y Lita. Las chicas se conocieron y se llevaron bien de inmediato. Juntas conversaron, rieron y bromearon felices. De pronto, Taiki apareció para interrumpir la agradable charla entre chicas.

— Amy ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

— ¡Taiki! Hoy me he enterado de que Amy es tu rival en los estudios, yo no tenía ni idea. —Dijo Serena.

— Sí, es cierto. Amy es una chica muy inteligente, culta y agradable. —Dijo Taiki elogiando a Amy.

— Taiki, no digas esas cosas... es... es un poco vergonzoso. —Dijo Amy, mirando al piso.

— Lo siento. Entonces lo que te diré te avergonzara más y no quiero eso... así que simplemente lo diré rápido ¿Quieres ir al baile de bienvenida conmigo? —Preguntó Taiki.

Las demás chicas, se sorprendieron quedando con la boca abierta, mientras Amy estaba encendida hasta las orejas.

— ¡¿YO...YO?! ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Taiki de vuelta.

Amy tragó saliva, no podía hablar.

— Bueno, no tienes que contestarme ahora, aún faltan varios días para el baile. Espero tu respuesta. —Dijo Taiki, sonriendo y alejándose de Amy.

Amy quiso contestar, pero no le salió la voz.

— ¡Amy! ¡No te hagas de rogar! —Le pidió Lita.

— Es verdad ¡Anda, dile que sí! —Rogó Serena.

— Taiki siempre ha admirado tu inteligencia, es tu oportunidad ¿Acaso no lo encuentras guapo? —Preguntó Mina, codeando a Amy.

— Por supuesto que sí, él es guapo, es solo que... yo estaba muy... nerviosa. —Explicó Amy jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos.

El timbre para regresar a clases sonaba, las chicas se dirigían a sus aulas, cuando Serena vio a Seiya charlando con una chica de segundo año.

— ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —Preguntó la chica.

— Eres muy guapa, en verdad y creo que me encantaría ir con una chica como tú... —Decía Seiya.

A Serena se le revolvió el estomago, no quiso seguir escuchando y se adelantó para llegar a la sala. Amy y Mina la observaban como caminaba a muchos pasos de distancia de ellas.

Lita tenía razón, pensaba Serena, había perdido su oportunidad cuando escapó de él... pero ¿No había sido solo el día anterior que Seiya le había dicho que sentía algo especial por ella? ¿Entonces como de un día para otro él salía con otra chica? Serena estaba furiosa, pero también muy deprimida ¿Celosa? ¿También celosa? ¡Qué coraje! ¿Por qué ese chico la hacía sentir sentimientos tan confusos?

— ¿Estás bien, Serena? —Preguntó Amy.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, porque sentía que si hablaba no podría contenerse y se largaría a llorar. Seiya no era más que un patán, mujeriego, mentiroso... eso fue lo que pensó durante toda la clase, hasta que el día terminó. Guardaba sus cosas rápidamente, solo quería ir a su casa y encerrarse a comer dulces, pues estaba deprimida y desilusionada. Tomó sus cosas para irse, cuando en el pasillo alguien la llamó por su nombre.

— ¡Espera! Necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo Seiya sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

— ¡No puedo! Tengo prisa, hay muchas cosas que debo atender. —Dijo Serena dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes un minuto? ¿Qué es lo tan urgente? —Preguntó Seiya.

— Tengo mucho que hacer en mi casa.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

— Pues... tengo que... darme un baño, comer algunos dulces, leer mis historietas... y... y si me alcanza el tiempo, pues... debo jugar videojuegos.

— Esas cosas pueden esperar, no son para nada urgente. —Dijo Seiya deteniéndola del brazo y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

— Pues para mí lo son ¡Suéltame! —Exigió Serena.

— ¡Tranquila, bombón! No te pongas así.

— ¿Co-cómo me llamaste? —Preguntó Serena. La forma en que Seiya la llamó, le causó un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia.

— ¿Te molesta que te diga "Bombón"? —Preguntó Seiya, acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente.

Serena sintió que sus mejillas ardían, su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿No te cansas de cortejar así a las mujeres? ¿Acaso no tienes una cita con otra chica? —Preguntó Serena molesta.

— No hay ninguna mujer a la que yo corteje. No hay nadie que me guste más que tú. Y si estás celosa por qué alguna chica me invitó al baile, pues debes saber que le dije que no. —Explicó Seiya, arrinconándola a la pared.

— Eres un cínico y mentiroso, yo te escuché diciéndole: "Eres muy guapa, en verdad y creo que me encantaría ir con una chica como tú"—Dijo Serena, imitando a Seiya de forma burlona.

— Yo no hablo así, Bombón ¿Acaso estás espiándome? ¿Estás... celosa? —Preguntó Seiya burlón.

— Claro que no, yo pase por ahí de pura casualidad. No me importa lo que hagas.

— Lo que realmente le dije a la chica fue: "Eres muy guapa, en verdad y creo que me encantaría ir con una chica como tú... pero, no puedo aceptar, porque hay alguien a quien quiero invitar. Lo siento mucho"

— ¿Ah sí? ¿No estás mintiendo? —Preguntó Serena, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

— Si tanto te molesta que me inviten otras chicas ¿Por qué no me invitas tú al baile? —Le sugirió Seiya, acercándose a ella, tomando su mentón con la mano derecha, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada. Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho: "Revelación"

— ¡Soy una tonta! —Exclamó Serena, lanzándose a su cama de espaldas.

— Princesa, me encantaría decirte lo contrario, pero la es que verdad sí, fuiste un poco tonta. —Le dijo su amiga Rei, quien se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

— No sé por qué escapé de él otra vez. Me gusta mucho, pero hay algo en mí que no me deja ser completamente sincera con él ¡No me entiendo! —Dijo Serena hundiendo su rostro en una almohada.

— ¡Ay, Serena! Si no puedes pedírselo, se cansara de esperar y terminara asistiendo al baile con otra chica. No le digas que te gusta, solo limítate a invitarlo, lo demás va a fluir. —Sugirió Rei.

— ¡Tienes razón! Cuando me preguntó por qué no lo invitaba, en vez de atreverme a hacerlo, mis pies corrieron automáticamente lejos de él... debí verme realmente estúpida. —Se lamentó Serena.

— Bueno, mañana tendrás otra oportunidad ¡No la arruines! —Dijo Rei, quien guardó silencio unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar—. Serena ¿Has tenido esos sueños otra vez?

— Últimamente no.

— ¿Qué era exactamente lo que soñabas?

— ¿Eh? Pues... te lo dije. Me encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado, cuando tres estrellas fugaces pasaban a gran velocidad. Luego de eso el Cristal de Plata brillaba con intensidad... y siempre despertaba en ese momento, con un sentimiento de melancolía. —Explicó Serena.

— Desde que comencé con mis prácticas de adivinación con el fuego, no he logrado ninguna visión. Sin embargo, los sueños que tengo son similares a los tuyos. Veo el cielo muy oscuro, las tres estrellas fugaces están presentes, pero caen a la Tierra haciendo que su luz se apague. Siento en ese momento desesperación, comienza a arder a mí alrededor y muero consumida por ese fuego. —Relató Rei.

Serena la escuchaba con atención. Rei se agitaba solo con recordar aquel sueño.

— Tu sueño me recuerda a una historia. —Dice Serena.

— ¿Historia?

— Dicen que hace muchos siglos atrás hubo una guerra de las _Sailors_ guardianas de ese tiempo, contra un planeta oscuro que quería devorar los resplandores de todos los seres humanos. En aquella batalla el cielo se oscureció, dicen que fue allí donde muchas de esas guerreras fallecieron. Tal vez, tu sueño te este mostrando esa cruel guerra. La verdad es que cuando oí la historia la primera vez, sentí muchos deseos de llorar. —Explicó Serena.

Rei comenzó a analizar las palabras de su amiga, algo en aquel relato le hacía sentido. Debía encontrar la manera de saber más sobre aquella historia, pero por alguna razón no quería arrastrar a su amiga Serena a eso.

Llegó un nuevo día y Serena se encontraba en la escuela, almorzando junto a sus amigas.

— ¿Ya le diste tu respuesta a Taiki, Amy? —Preguntó Mina, haciendo que Amy se atragantara con su comida de los puros nervios.

— No le preguntes tan directamente, ella es muy tímida. —Dijo Lita sonriendo.

— Bueno... yo... no le he dicho nada todavía. —Dijo Amy tímidamente.

— ¿Y qué esperas? ¿O es que acaso tú no quieres ir con él? —Preguntó Mina.

— No es eso, es que no sé como decírselo. Estoy tratando de armarme de valor para hablar con él. —Dijo Amy intentando darse valentía.

— ¡Que romántico! —Exclamaron Lita y Mina.

— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes chicas? —Preguntó Serena bebiendo de su jugo.

— Pues... la mayoría de los chicos no se me acercan porque creen que los rechazaré. Creo que la fama no me ayuda en nada, tal vez si fuera anónima tendría más chicos invitándome —Suspiró Mina con resignación—. Pero eso no me detendrá, iré sola al baile porque supongo ustedes irán también ¿No?

— Eh... bueno... yo...yo pensé en ir sola también, pero... ya invite a alguien y aceptó acompañarme. —Explicó Lita.

— ¡¿QUEEEÉ?! —Gritaron todas al unisonó.

— No es lo que creen... no hay nadie que me guste para invitar. Pero... tengo un compañero en mi salón, al cual molestan mucho. Es tímido, usa anteojos y es muy delgado. Un grupo del salón se burlaba de él, diciéndole que era imposible que alguna chica quisiera ir con él al baile. Sentí mucho coraje, él no merecía que lo humillaran así. Por lo que se me ocurrió decir que él me había invitado y que acepté con gusto. —Explicó Lita.

— Lita, que valiente y generosa eres. —Dijo Mina mirando a su amiga con admiración.

— Después de decir eso, me atreví a hablarle para invitarlo de verdad y él aceptó ir como amigos, estaba agradecido de que lo defendiera. Creo que es un buen chico. —Dijo Lita.

— Lita, que lindo de tu parte, te felicito. —Dijo Amy sonriendo.

— ¿Y tú Serena? ¿Ya tienes con quien ir? Porque si es así, entonces quedare completamente sola ese día. —Dijo Minako con resignación.

— Yo... no he... no he decidido nada.

— ¿Y Seiya? —Preguntaron Lita y Amy.

— Por alguna razón yo... no puedo decírselo. Seiya me gusta mucho, pero cuando estoy cerca de él, instintivamente oculto mis sentimientos, no sé qué hacer con eso. —Dijo Serena suspirando.

Las chicas suspiraron con resignación. Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, las chicas se dirigían al salón, cuando se toparon con Taiki en el pasillo. Amy se llenó de valor y fue hasta él.

— Taiki... yo... acepto. Pasa por mí a las ocho el sábado. —Dijo Amy con decisión.

Taiki sonrió victorioso, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Amy, quien se disculpó para volver a clases.

Serena admiró la valentía de Amy, ya quisiera ella poder armarse de valor de esa manera.

Al terminar el día, Seiya esperaba a Serena a la salida de la escuela.

— ¡Hola, Bombón! Supongo que hoy no escaparas de mí. —Dijo Seiya levantando una ceja.

— Yo... yo... ¿Qué... Qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño.

— No pido mucho ¿Solo quiero saber si vas al baile conmigo? —Preguntó Seiya.

— ¿Al baile? —Repitió Serena sin poder creerlo, Seiya se la estaba poniendo fácil, era él quien la invitaba, solo debía responder que sí, rápido y con entusiasmo, lo demás fluiría como dijo Rei.

— Como no te decides y las chicas siguen invitándome, preferí tomar la iniciativa ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

— Yo... ¿Quién te dijo que he aceptado? —Preguntó Serena con torpeza, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en el mismo momento.

— Realmente siento que quiero conocerte más. Pensé que sentías lo mismo, pero veo que me equivoque. Si no quieres ir, entonces solo dilo. —Dijo Seiya con tristeza.

— No es eso... Seiya... yo...—Serena se detuvo, no entendía porque no podía decir algo tan simple como "está bien" o "iré contigo" o simplemente "acepto" Las palabras se perdían en su boca.

— No creas que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. —Dijo Seiya dándole la espalda para macharse.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! —Dijo Serena alzando la voz.

Seiya se volteó para verla. Serena intentaba decir algo, pero no le salía la voz. Seiya caminó lentamente hacia ella, buscando mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué siento que quieres decirme algo pero no puedes hacerlo? —Preguntó Seiya casi en un susurro.

— Yo... no sé qué es lo que me sucede... yo... —Serena se perdió en aquellos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. Se sintió agitada, emocionada, pero también quería huir.

— ¡No te dejare huir de mí otra vez! —Dijo Seiya, como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él— No sé qué te impide decirlo, pero asumiré que aceptas ¿Paso por ti a las ocho?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y asintió en silencio.

— Perfecto, allí estaré.

— ¿Tú sabes en donde vivo? —Preguntó Serena.

— Claro, Taiki me lo dijo. Nos vemos, Bombón.

Serena vio a Seiya alejarse, si bien le daba algo de coraje esa personalidad egocéntrica de Seiya, al mismo tiempo le parecía encantador. Suspiró aliviada de que todo saliera bien y de pronto, se sintió muy feliz.

Mientras, Rei se encontraba de visita en el palacio. Sailor Ceres la recibió en la entrada.

— Señorita Rei, la princesa aún no ha llegado de la escuela, pero puedes esperarla en el salón. —Sugirió Sailor Ceres.

— Gracias. La verdad es que no estoy aquí para hablar con Serena, me interesa hablar con su majestad Rini, si es posible.

— ¿Rini? Su alteza Rini no se encuentra, ha salido junto a su esposo. No regresaran hasta muy de noche. —Explicó Sailor Ceres.

— Entiendo... y el Rey Endymion ¿Se encuentra? —Preguntó Rei con insistencia.

— Él se encuentra en una importante reunión en España, vuelve dentro de tres días.

— Ya veo. Entonces, creo que esperare a Serena como me lo sugeriste. —Dijo Rei.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó Ceres.

— No te preocupes, no era nada importante. Esperare a Serena, con permiso. —Dijo Rei, entrando a la sala de espera.

Una sirvienta del palacio le sirvió una taza de té a Rei, mientras esperaba. Al ver que se encontraba sola, decidió subir al segundo piso. No era que Rei quisiera entrometerse en donde no la llamaban, pero había tenido un sueño la noche anterior. Veía una habitación en el segundo piso del palacio, en donde un resplandor salía entre el umbral de la puerta y una voz gritaba su nombre.

La escena fue muy real, por lo que Rei sintió la curiosidad de saber si en aquel lugar, existía una habitación similar a la de su sueño. Comenzó a caminar por pasillos en los que nunca antes había estado, sin embargo, no parecía perdida, es más, sus pies la guiaban como sabiendo a donde ir. De pronto, una puerta pintada de blanco y dorado llamó su atención. Rei tocó la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato. Entró lentamente, la luz se colaba por la cortina de un gran ventanal. La habitación estaba limpia, aunque parecía que hace mucho que nadie entraba.

Se acercó a una vitrina de cristal, la cual estaba cubierta por una enredadera de rosas y espinas. Detrás de la vitrina se encontraba una joya y un cofre de color blanco. Cuando se acercó a mirar, pudo ver un destello de luz.

— ¿Esto es el Cristal de Plata? —Se preguntó Rei.

Comenzó a caminar en reversa, chocando con una de las murallas de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que al apoyarse en ella, una gran sabana blanca cayó al suelo, descubriendo un cuadro muy antiguo.

Rei se quedó perdida en aquel retrato, en donde cuatro _Sailors Scouts_ mostraban sus habilidades y elementos. Rei se exaltó, esas eran las legendarias guerreras antes de que las _Sailors Quartteto_ tomaran en poder.

En un costado del cuadro se podía leer: " **Homenaje a las _Sailors Inners_** "

Rei comenzó a agitarse, quiso tocar el cuadro con su mano, se acercó lo que más pudo y cuando su dedo tocó la pintura, miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente. El cristal de plata resplandecía alumbrando toda la habitación. A Rei le comenzó a doler la cabeza, las imágenes del pasado aparecían a mil por minuto. Rei cayó de rodillas al suelo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzando a llorar, un fuego abrumador se prendió por toda la habitación. De pronto, el Cristal cesó de brillar y Rei levantó la mirada al cuadro otra vez, ahora todo estaba claro, la verdad se había revelado, el fuego se esfumó sin causar ningún daño. En el cuadro se reconoció a ella misma.

Rei temblaba, no sabía qué hacer, intento ponerse de pie, se sentía débil, acongojada, sorprendida, cuando alguien entró a la habitación tras ella.

— Esta habitación está cerrada con un sello de energía, para poder entrar hay que poseer un poder especial. —Dijo la voz.

Rei se exaltó, volteando a ver a la persona que le habló.

— No pensé que tus recuerdos volverían, pensé que a pesar de que se estaban reuniendo por cosa del destino, no despertarían como Sailors —Explicó la voz —. Te pido que guardes el secreto, no es hora de que Serena se entere de quien es en realidad, eso solo la confundiría ¿Puedo confiar en ti, _Sailor Mars_?

— ¿Tú? ¡Tú eres...! —Dijo Rei con asombro, sin poder terminar la frase.

— ¿Me recuerdas?

— Reina Erika, ese no es tu verdadero nombre... tú eres...—Dijo Rei temblando, descubriendo la verdad— ¡Eres... la princesa Kakyuu!

— Te explicare todo lo que quieres saber, pero debes prometer que nadie se enterara de esto ¡Por favor!—Rogó la Reina Erika.

 **Espero que les gustara el capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos. Al fin se revela la identidad de Erika ¿Qué les pareció? Un abrazo y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve: "El Baile"

Faltaba un día para el gran baile, Serena había quedado de ir de compras con sus amigas al finalizar las clases, para escoger algún lindo vestido que usar para el gran día.

— Serena, tú puedes conseguir a un diseñador en tu propio hogar ¿Por qué vas de compras? —Preguntó Mina.

— Porque no es lo mismo que comprar con tus amigas. —Dijo Serena sonriendo.

— ¿Iras al baile de todos modos, Mina? —Preguntó Lita.

— Aún no lo sé, tengo deseos de asistir, pero siento que es un poco patético ir sola.

— Pero podemos estar en grupo, así no te sentirás sola. —Sugirió Amy.

— Lo pensaré. —Dijo Mina algo desanimada.

Cuando el día terminó, Serena se levantó de su asiento con alegría; Amy comenzó a guardar sus cosas y Mina se quedó sentada observándolas con tristeza, ella no estaba emocionada, incluso había pensado en no ir de compras con ellas, pues era realmente triste comprar un vestido de fiesta para ir a un baile sola, mejor era no asistir y quedarse en casa.

— ¡Oye, Mina! —La llamó Yaten, una vez que los alumnos salían del salón.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Mina sin ánimos.

Yaten la observó unos segundos, luego se volteó a mirar a Serena y Amy fijamente.

— Eh... Mina, te esperamos en la salida de la escuela ¡Vamos, Serena! —Dijo Amy, entendiendo el gesto de Yaten para que se esfumaran, tomando del brazo a Serena para obligarla a salir.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Yaten sacó de su bolso una cinta de color rojo.

— ¡Toma! —Dijo Yaten, estirando su mano haciendo una mueca con la boca.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Acaso eres tonta? Es una cinta para el cabello ¿No lo ves?

— Sí, la veo, Yaten ¿Por qué me la das? —Preguntó Mina.

— El otro día tu amiga te sugirió usar una y dijiste que no tenías.

— Sí. Pero... ¿Por qué...?

— ¡¿La quieres o no?! —Dijo Yaten interrumpiendo.

— Sí, gracias... Yaten. —Dijo Mina tomando la cinta con las mejillas ardiendo— ¿Por qué me la das?

— Dijiste que no tenías y... al igual que tu amiga, creo que se vería bien en tu cabello —Dijo Yaten desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar—. Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué harás mañana? Porque supongo que no vendrás sola al baile, eso sería bastante patético.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto te interesa, pues no, yo no vendré al baile. —Dijo Mina, cruzándose de brazos.

— Justo como lo pensé, nadie te invitó. —Dijo Yaten curvando una ceja.

— Pues es tu culpa, desde que le contaste a todos que soy Artemisa, los chicos se intimidan y evitan acercarse a mí. —Dijo Mina muy molesta, tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera! Si estás tan molesta por eso, entonces yo te llevare al baile. —Dijo Yaten, sonrojándose.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡No seas cruel conmigo! No me agrada que juegues así. —Dijo Mina sin mirarlo.

— Taiki y Seiya vendrán al baile, yo no tengo interés en eso, pero ellos insisten en que será más divertido se asisto con ellos. Como no tienes pareja y tus amigas vendrán con mis primos, pensé que... te gustaría venir conmigo. —Explicó Yaten intentando parecer desinteresado.

Mina lo miró asombrada, no podía creer que Yaten estuviese siendo gentil con ella. De seguro algo tramaba.

— Imagino que hay muchas chicas que quieren ir contigo ¿Por qué no invitaste a otra?

— Bueno... porque... porque no soportaría tener a una chica ruidosa a mi lado, preguntándome sobre las películas u obras que he estado o que me pida que le cante y le dé un autógrafo. Tú eres mi única alternativa en este momento. —Dijo Yaten.

— Así que era eso. —Dijo Mina con resignación.

— ¿Vienes o no? —Insistió Yaten.

— Está bien. —Dijo Mina, saliendo del salón, tomando la cinta entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras en el salón Yaten sonreía victorioso.

El gran día llegó, Serena se había puesto un hermoso vestido rosa. Se sentía muy feliz de que al fin podría estar con Seiya. Se había prometido a sí misma ser simpática y amorosa con él, y dejar de lado aquella actitud lejana con Seiya.

Haruka la vio en el salón esperando y sonriendo sola.

— ¿Tienes una cita, cabeza de Bombón?

— Iré a un baile de la escuela ¿Me veo bien?

— ¡Te ves preciosa! ¿Quién te llevara? —Preguntó Haruka. Serena no pudo responder, porque ParaPara entró al salón emocionada.

— Princesa Serena, hay un chico guapísimo preguntando por ti.

— ¡Hazlo pasar, es Seiya! —Dijo Serena.

Seiya entró al salón, llevaba puesto un traje elegante y camisa negra, se veía guapísimo, más que de costumbre.

— ¡Te ves hermosa! —Le dijo a Serena.

Serena suspiró encantada, todo le parecía un cuento de hadas, iba caminando hacia su encuentro en cámara lenta, cuando:

— ¡Soy Haruka, mucho gusto! —Dijo Haruka, estirando su mano para saludar a Seiya, rompiendo la atmósfera de los dos jóvenes

— ¡Mucho gusto, su majestad! Traeré a su hermana sana y salva esta noche, lo prometo. —Dijo Seiya estrechando su mano con Haruka.

— Más te vale, no quiero que sobrepase la media noche ¿Oíste?—Dijo Haruka en un tono algo amenazador.

— ¡Haruka! —Exclamó Serena en forma de objeción.

— Eres una niña decente, esa es una buena hora para llegar a casa. —Dijo Haruka.

Seiya aceptó entre reclamos de Serena y al fin Haruka los dejó marcharse. Cuando iban saliendo del salón, Haruka detuvo a Serena para susurrarle algo al oído.

— ¡Cuidado! No dejes que se ponga mañoso, tipos como este se convierten cuando estas a solas con ellos... entonces será tarde y el lobo te comerá.

Serena sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, hasta sus orejas ardían. Pero no dijo nada, tomó a Seiya del brazo y salió del palacio deprisa.

En el balcón del palacio, la reina Erika observaba a la pareja subirse a la limusina real.

— Reina Erika, ya que su esposo no está ¿No cree que era recomendable que usted conociera a la cita de su hija? —Sugirió Diana.

— No te preocupes, es solo un jovencito igual que ella. Además, Haruka ya se encargo de todo. —Dijo Erika a Diana.

Yaten llegaba a la casa de Mina, ella salió enseguida, apenas él toco el timbre de la casa.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Dijo Mina de inmediato, sin siquiera saludarle.

— Se supone que debería saludar a tus padres ¿No es así?

— Como de costumbre no están, así que podemos irnos.

Yaten se detuvo a observar a Mina de pies a cabeza. Llevaba puesto un vestido naranja muy apegado al cuerpo, dejando entre ver sus delicadas curvas. Además, se había colocado la cinta en el cabello.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Mina, al ver a Yaten mirarla sin decir nada.

— ¡Te ves... muy bien! —Dijo Yaten apenas.

— ¡Tú... también! —Dijo Mina sonrojándose. Yaten llevaba puesto un bello traje gris.

El baile daba comienzo, el patio de la escuela estaba acondicionado para la fiesta, las parejas llenaban la pista de baile que estaba en el centro del patio.

Yaten y Minako estaban sentados casi sin mirarse. Amy y Taiki hablaban de muchas cosas, se notaba que ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de bailar, estaban demasiado divertidos platicando.

Lita estaba con su cita, bailaron un par de canciones, el chico se llamaba Yami y no hablaba mucho. Pero estaba muy agradecido del gesto de Lita, ya que todos los presentes lo miraban, pues bailaba con una chica realmente guapa.

Serena bebía un vaso de gaseosa, pudo ver que Seiya la contemplaba de pies a cabeza y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sus manos estaban un tanto sudorosas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Quieres bailar, Bombón? —Preguntó Seiya, extendiendo su mano.

Serena asintió con timidez, cogiendo su mano con nerviosismo. Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, la música cambió, las parejas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música lenta y romántica.

Seiya pasó sus manos por la cintura de Serena, mirándola a los ojos. Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, quedando frente a frente, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

— Conmigo puedes ser tú misma. No tienes que reprimirte tanto, quiero conocerte tal cual eres. —Dijo Seiya hablando cerca de sus labios.

— No es que quiera reprimirme, es solo que... son tantas las cosas que siento por ti que no sé cómo actuar ante eso. —Reconoció Serena, mirando los labios de Seiya tan de cerca.

— Tú también haces que mis sentimientos sean confusos. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que me gustas mucho. —Dijo Seiya.

— No te conozco, pero a la vez, siento que no es la primera vez que bailo contigo. —Dijo Serena, deslizando sus manos por los hombros de Seiya.

— ¿Sientes cómo que en algún pasado lejano tú y yo hubiésemos bailado juntos? —Preguntó Seiya.

— Es lo que iba a decirte, Seiya. Aunque no sé si fue de tan cerca.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Serena sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho de tan rápido que latía. Seiya acarició su mejilla con dulzura, hasta depositar su dedo anular en sus labios y comenzó a acariciar su boca lentamente.

Serena cerró los ojos esperando que sus labios se juntaran. Seiya hizo caso a las evidentes luces que Serena le mostraba y juntó sus labios con los de ella, despertando así, infinitas sensaciones en su cuerpo y en su mente. Serena abrió los labios para profundizar más el beso, mientras Seiya la atraía hacia él con sus fuertes brazos.

Después de varios segundos, sus labios se separaron. Serena temblaba de la emoción, Seiya acariciaba su mejilla, mientras sonreía emocionado.

— Siento que había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo... —Dijo Serena, poniendo su mano en su pecho.

—... Mil años... yo siento que he esperado mil años para este momento. —Dijo Seiya interrumpiéndola.

— Tal vez sea exagerado decir que esperamos mil años, nos conocemos hace poco. —Dijo Serena riendo.

— Pero es lo que siento que he esperado. —Dijo Seiya depositando otro beso en sus labios.

Taiki observaba a lo lejos la escena, escondido de la gente, mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil.

— Al fin las cosas salen como esperábamos. Ellos al fin pueden estar juntos. —Decía Taiki.

 _— Estoy feliz, de que sean felices_. —Respondió la voz por el otro lado del auricular.

— Parece que ninguno de ellos recuerda el pasado, pero el sentimiento sigue vivo, incluso después de mil años. —Dijo Taiki.

 _— Es mejor así, no quiero que ninguno de ellos sufra o se confunda por causa del pasado. Gracias, Taiki, por guardar este secreto._

— Aprovecharé que ya no tengo aquellas responsabilidades para hacer de mi vida algo diferente, voy a arriesgarme y tener una vida normal ahora. Gracias por todo, Princesa Kakyuu, o mejor dicho, Reina Erika. —Dijo Taiki, cortando la llamada y dirigiéndose hacia su pareja.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Taiki? —Preguntó Amy, poniéndose de pie.

— Fui a buscar algo de beber, pero camino allá, me di cuenta de que esto es un baile, no puedo tenerte sentada charlando toda la noche, menos cuando luces así de hermosa ¿Bailamos? —Dijo Taiki con galantería.

Amy asintió tomando la mano de Taiki con coquetería ¿Cómo decirle que no? Además, ella quería lucir aquel vestido azul que compró especialmente para ese día.

Mina y Yaten seguían sentados uno al lado del otro. De pronto, Yaten se dio cuenta de que varios chicos miraban a Mina ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, si lucía hermosa? Yaten comenzó a sentirse algo celoso de tantas miradas hacia su pareja.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Preguntó Yaten cortando el silencio entre ambos.

— ¡Claro que quiero! —Respondió Mina con emoción.

— Yo no... yo no quiero. Pero eres experta en buscar chicos y reemplazarme, así que ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que quiera bailar contigo? —Dijo Yaten de forma desinteresada.

— ¡YA SUPERALO! —Dijo Mina poniéndose de pie molesta.

— ¿Te vas? —Preguntó Yaten.

Mina no respondió, tomó su bolso y se marchó para que Yaten no pudiera ver las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Mientras en la pista de baile, Serena y Seiya bailaban como si nadie más existiera a su alrededor. Se besaron infinitas veces, sintiendo que él mundo era un lugar fabuloso y que les ofrecía todo para ser felices. A partir de ahora, nadie los separaría... Sin embargo, todavía había mucho que vivir.

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, vamos casi a la mitad de la historia ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez: "Rencores"

Había pasado casi un año desde el primer beso de Serena y Seiya, y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a separar. Seiya era el novio perfecto, amoroso, atento, divertido, guapo. Serena sentía que a su lado podía ser siempre ella misma, especialmente porque Seiya se integraba a su grupo de amigas de maravilla, siempre estaban haciendo cosas juntos y divirtiéndose en grande.

Lo raro era cuando Seiya la visitaba en el palacio, había conocido a su abuelo Helios, a las Sailors Quartetto, a su padre, pero su madre siempre tenía una excusa para no verlo, lo cual inquietaba un poco a Serena.

Por su parte Rini, fue la que más insistió en conocerlo, se mostró a él muy atenta y simpática, invitándolo a eventos para conocerlo mejor.

Un nuevo año escolar daba comienzo. Serena se reunía junto a sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela, cuando ella llegó, Amy y Lita ya estaban ahí.

— ¡Buenos días, Serena! Ya vimos la lista de este año, hay buenas noticias. —Le dijo Lita con entusiasmo.

— ¿De verdad? ¡¿No me digan que... somos compañeras?! —Dijo Serena con emoción, sus amigas asintieron sonrientes.

Mina se unía a la conversación.

— ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Por qué tan felices? —Preguntó al verlas.

— Mina, Lita estará en nuestro salón. Este año estaremos las cuatro juntas. —Explicó Amy.

— ¡Que alegría! Y...y ¿Qué hay de los chicos? —Preguntó Mina, pasando de la felicidad a la seriedad.

— Los tres están en el mismo salón, así que ninguno de ellos será nuestro compañero este año. —Explicó Lita.

— Ya veo, mejor así. —Dijo Mina de forma desinteresada.

Mina llevaba casi un año sin hablar con Yaten, seguía molesta y ofendida por su comportamiento en el baile de bienvenida.

— Mina, el año pasado hicimos muchos paseos divertidos con los chicos y tu ignoraste a Yaten todo el tiempo ¿No crees que ya es hora de hacer las paces? —Preguntó Amy.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo. Seiya es de lo más lindo y tierno con Serena; Taiki es muy caballeroso contigo y el resto de las chicas; pero Yaten sigue siendo un arrogante. —Dijo Mina, cruzándose de brazos.

— Está bien, Mina. No tienes que enfadarte. —Le dijo Lita intentando calmarla.

— A todo esto, Amy ¿Por qué no has formalizado tu relación con Taiki? —Preguntó Serena.

Amy se ruborizó, era cierto que estaba a la vista que ambos se gustaban, habían tenido varias citas durante el año, pero nunca se habían besado siquiera.

— Nosotros... somos buenos amigos. Taiki nunca me ha pedido nada, solo me brinda su compañía. —Explicó Amy, seguido de un suspiro lleno de resignación.

— Es que eres muy seria, Amy. Deberías un día de estos acorralarlo a la pared y besarlo apasionadamente. —Sugirió Mina, haciendo la mímica de la acción.

— ¿Có-Cómo crees... que yo... ha-haría algo así? —Dijo Amy encendiendo su rostro hasta las orejas.

Las demás chicas comenzaron a reír, mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la escuela.

— ¡Oye, Lita! ¿Ese de allá no es tu amigo Yami? ¿Está haciendo alguna dieta especial o algo así? Parece que su cuerpo está mejor trabajado. —Dijo Mina, observando a Yami sin disimulo.

Lita miró a Yami, él la saludó de lejos y ella respondió. Recordó cuando el año pasado le aconsejó hacer algún tipo de deporte, para que su cuerpo se mantuviera mejor y no se acomplejara más por su flacucho cuerpo.

Lita y Yami habían tenido una bella amistad desde el día del baile. La confianza de Yami había aumentado, reemplazó sus lentes por unos de contacto y cambió su peinado, ocultando sus cabellos tiesos. La apariencia de Yami había cambiado radicalmente, haciendo que ahora los chicos ya no lo molestaran y las chicas lo observaran con coquetería.

— Yami ha estado entrenando duro. Su cuerpo está más atlético, me alegro por él. —Dijo Lita sonriendo.

— ¿Pero siguen solo siendo amigos? —Preguntó Mina, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

— Sí, él sabe bien que yo lo sigo viendo como un amigo. —Explicó Lita.

El timbre sonó, todos se dirigieron a sus salones. En el pasillo Mina divisó a Yaten a lo lejos. Él se quedo mirándola, esperando para hablarle, pero Mina lo ignoró.

— Yaten ¿Por qué no te disculpas con ella de una buena vez? —Le preguntó Taiki.

— Sí, Yaten. Ya fue suficiente, además que por culpa de que no se hablan, el año pasado, perdieron muchas oportunidades de cantar juntos. La gente quiere verlos en escena. —Agregó Seiya.

— Pues yo puedo actuar solo, no necesito de "Artemisa" —Dijo Yaten.

— ¡No seas testarudo, solo discúlpate! Se acerca el baile de bienvenida y se cumplirá un año entero desde que te portaste como un idiota, ya es hora de que dejen eso atrás. —Insistió Seiya.

— Es ella quien se molestó conmigo, es ella quien me ignora y que no quiere saber de mí. Es una exagerada. —Dijo Yaten frunciendo el ceño.

— Y si está tan molesta y no quiere saber de ti ¿Por qué crees que sigue usando en su cabello la cinta que le diste? —Preguntó Taiki.

Yaten pareció sonrojarse, así que les dio la espalda a ambos chicos, para seguir rumbo a su salón.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos se reunieron para comer juntos.

— Seiya, quise ser una buena novia y traje tu almuerzo. —Dijo Serena con alegría.

Seiya se inquieto un poco, las intenciones de su novia eran buenas, pero la comida no lo era tanto. Pero como siempre terminaba ella llorando por el espeluznante sabor de la comida, Seiya terminaba comiéndoselo todo para que ella no se ofendiera.

— No era necesario, iba a comprar en la cafetería algún sándwich. —Dijo Seiya, intentando escapar del horror que le esperaba.

Serena insistió en que no era necesario y le mostró la cantidad de comida de había preparado.

— Traje muchos sándwiches para todos. —Dijo Serena con alegría.

Todos se miraron con horror.

— No se preocupen, anoche yo pasé por la casa de Serena y los preparamos juntas. —Explicó Lita y todos suspiraron aliviados.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Tan poca fe me tienen? —Dijo Serena molesta.

Seiya probó un bocado para tranquilizar a su novia y como nunca antes, la comía sabia deliciosa.

Todos comían animadamente, cuando Yami se les acercó. Lita se puso de pie al verlo. Serena le ofreció de comer.

— Gracias, eres muy amable, pero yo solo quiero hablar un momento a solas con Lita. —Dijo Yami.

Lita se acercó a él, alejándose un poco del grupo para poder charlas a solas.

— Bueno, como de costumbre y tradición de esta escuela, este fin de semana se realiza el baile de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme nuevamente? —Preguntó Yami.

— Pero Yami, ya no es necesario que yo te acompañe, ahora que ya conseguiste la seguridad que necesitas, puedes invitar a la chica que tú quieras. —Dijo Lita sonriendo.

— Entiendo —Dijo Yami en un susurro, mientras apretaba los puños—. Ya conseguiste pareja para este año ¿No?

— No, para nada. Nadie me ha invitado. —Respondió Lita.

— Yo no quiero invitar a otra chica, cuando entré a esta escuela, fuiste la única chica que me trato amablemente, es por eso que quiero compensarlo y llevarte al baile ¡Por favor!

— Eres muy amable, Yami. Está bien, iremos juntos otra vez, como buenos amigos.

— Sí, yo siempre la paso bien estando contigo, es por eso que esa noche no será la excepción. Lo prometo. —Dijo Yami, con entusiasmo.

Mientras los demás comían, Seiya le hizo un gesto de retirada a Taiki, quien entendió de inmediato el mensaje.

— Amy, necesito que me acompañes un momento. —Pidió Taiki, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero debe ser justo ahora? Aún estoy comiendo.

— Solo tomara unos minutos. —Respondió Taiki, llevándose a Amy lejos del lugar.

— Bombón, acompáñame a comprar algo de beber. —Pidió Seiya a Serena.

Serena lo miró algo confundida, pues todavía les quedaba una gaseosa sin abrir. Pero Seiya la atrajo hacia él, impidiendo que dijera algo.

— Démosles unos minutos a solas a Mina y Yaten. No pueden seguir sin hablarse durante todo un año otra vez. —Explicó Seiya.

— Tienes razón. Espero Yaten se disculpe y no vuelva a meter la pata. —Dijo Serena.

— Es cierto que Yaten metió la pata, pero Mina es muy rencorosa. —Dijo Seiya.

— No es para menos, si Yaten tuvo la culpa de todo. —Dijo Serena molesta.

— Sí, pero si Mina no se tomara las cosas tan en serio ya habrían arreglado sus problemas. —Dijo Seiya algo irritado.

Serena frunció el ceño molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

— No comencemos a discutir nosotros ahora, Bombón —Dijo Seiya, acariciando la mejilla de serena y haciendo que esta bajara la guardia—. Este sábado es el baile.

— Lo sé, porque cumpliremos un año desde que estamos juntos. —Dijo Serena con coquetería.

— Ese día... me gustaría darte una sorpresa.

— Pues si es sorpresa, entonces no me lo digas.

— Bombón, tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, así que si no es molestia yo... —Seiya se interrumpió de pronto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

— Creo que... es mejor que te lo diga esa noche. —Dijo Seiya, sonrojándose.

— Seiya —Dijo Serena deteniéndolo de la mano—, no me importa lo que sea, mientras estés a mi lado, me haces feliz.

Seiya sonrió tiernamente y le depositó un beso en la frente.

Mientras Yaten miraba hacia otro lado ignorando a Mina, Mina comía tranquilamente.

— Creo que se están tardando mucho. —Susurró Yaten.

Mina hizo como que no lo escuchaba y se puso de pie.

— Con permiso, ya termine de comer.

— ¡Espera! Los chicos dijeron que volverán pronto, no quiero esperarlos solo. —Dijo Yaten.

— Puedes buscar un reemplazo, imitándome, ya ves como lo hago siempre, así que no te será difícil. —Dijo Mina siendo sarcástica

— No puedes seguir molesta por eso, ya madura de una vez. —Dijo Yaten golpeando la mesa.

— ¡¿Yo?! El que no madura eres tú, sigues preocupado de cosas que ocurrieron hace años. —Dijo Mina acercando su rostro a Yaten.

— Eso es completamente diferente.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues ya que estamos hablando de eso, aclárame una duda —Exigió Mina— ¿Por qué te molestó tanto que un chico me besara, cuando fuiste tú quien me rechazó? Después de decirme que no estabas interesado en mí, yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

— Eh... yo... ¿Así que admites que si querías que ese chico te besara? —Preguntó Yaten de vuelta.

— Él me robo un besó, fue sin mi consentimiento ¡Y contéstame la pregunta anterior! —Exigió Mina.

— Pues... no me gusta la gente que dice mentiras. —Dijo Yaten saliendo del paso y curvando una ceja.

Mina solo suspiró con resignación y se fue dejándolo solo.

— Taiki, creo que no dio resultado. Están peleándose de nuevo. —Dijo Amy, espiando junto a Taiki, desde el otro extremo del salón.

— Ambos son demasiado orgullosos. —Suspiró Taiki.

— ¿Crees que podamos hacer que se reconcilien antes del baile?

— Sería lo ideal, pero no sé qué hacer con esos dos —Dijo Taiki recargado en la pared—. Ahora que mencionas el baile ¿Me acompañaras?

— Pues... sabes que siempre acepto acompañarte a donde quieras. —Dijo Amy ruborizándose.

— Lo dices como que no tuvieras otra opción. —Se lamentó Taiki.

— No es eso... es solo que... siempre tenemos citas y... bueno, nosotros no... no...

— ¿No somos nada? ¿A eso te refieres? —Preguntó Taiki acerándose a Amy.

Amy comenzó a respirar agitado, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba Taiki de su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca.

— Olvida lo que dije. —Dijo Amy, intentando huir.

— ¡Amy! —Taiki la detuvo— La noche del baile, será especial, te prometo que aclarare tus dudas.

Amy llevaba un año saliendo con Taiki, sin saber que sentía él realmente. Ambos tenían mucho en común, les divertían las mismas cosas, pero jamás se habían besado siquiera. Amy sentía de alguna manera que después de compartir tanto tiempo juntos, merecía ponerle nombre a una relación en la que no parecía simple amistad.

Los días pasaron y la distancia entre Yaten y Mina era abismal. Los chicos hicieron de todo para obligarlos a reconciliarse, pero ellos seguían sin hablarse.

— ¡Ya basta, Yaten! Es obvio que Mina te gusta ¿Por qué no le confiesas tus sentimientos de una buena vez? —Dijo Seiya ya cabreado.

— Yo nunca he dicho que ella me gusta. —Se defendió Yaten.

— Yaten, no necesitas negarlo con nosotros, te conocemos demasiado. Ella te dijo sus sentimientos hace años, ya es hora de que respondas como corresponde a esa confesión. —Dijo Taiki mientras ojeaba un libro de poesía.

— No me puedes decir algo como eso, Taiki. Llevas un año entero saliendo con Amy y aún no le pides que sea tu novia. —Dijo Yaten, encarando a Taiki.

— Amy ya me dio una especie de ultimátum, el día del baile hablare de eso adecuadamente con ella.

— ¿Ves? Hasta Taiki que se ha tomado su tiempo te lleva ventaja. Discúlpate y llévala al baile, solo que esta vez trátala bien. —Insistió Seiya.

Llegó el día viernes, Yaten se armó de valor para hablarle a Mina, fue a buscarla al salón después de clases.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo Mina sin interés.

— Mañana es el baile, los chicos vendrán con tus amigas. Creo que sería bueno que empezáramos de cero y como una forma de compensarte por mi mala actitud del año pasado, me ofrezco a ser tu acompañante para el baile. —Dijo Yaten, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

— Eres muy amable cuando quieres, pero... no puedo aceptar.

— ¿Por qué no? Dices que estoy siendo amable y eso para mí no es nada fácil. —Dijo Yaten, perdiendo aquella amabilidad.

— Porque ya tengo con quien venir al baile. El capitán del equipo de voleibol me ha invitado ayer, antes de irme a casa y yo acepté. —Explicó Mina.

Yaten no podía creerlo ¿Alguien se le había adelantado? Se había comportado como un idiota y había perdido a la única chica que le interesaba de verdad.

— Ah... bien. Me alegro, así podré venir con quien quiero realmente... ya sabes, solo quería que ya no siguiéramos enfadados. —Dijo Yaten intentando disimular.

— De acuerdo, sin rencores. Ya me voy, adiós. —Dijo Mina, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Yaten se sentía realmente molesto y herido por la situación. Una chica del mismo salón de Yaten caminaba cabizbaja en dirección a él, Yaten la contempló por unos segundos, la chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con él.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Preguntó Yaten a la chica.

— ¿Yaten? Ho-Hola ¡Que sorpresa! Jamás me habías hablado. —Dijo la Chica.

— Sí, lo siento ¿Tú eres...?

— Natsu, soy tu compañera desde el año pasado. —Explicó la chica.

— Ah, bien ¿Por qué pareces tan triste?

— Es que... no debería decírtelo, pero... nadie me ha invitado al baile y yo tenía muchas ganas de ir... pero ni modo, haré otra cosa. —Explicó Natsu.

Yaten sonrió con malicia, tenía la venganza perfecta contra Mina.

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Estoy feliz que les esté gustando la historia :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once: "Noche intensa"

Serena admiraba su hermoso vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, frente al espejo. Estaba feliz de asistir al baile junto a su novio Seiya, quien pasaría por ella en cualquier momento.

Su padre Endymion, había viajado junto a su hermana Haruka para una competencia de _motocross_ , mientras que Rini y Helios se encontraban de viaje por una reunión de negocios. Así que Serena se encontraba en compañía de su madre Erika.

— Te ves muy hermosa, Serena. —Decía la Reina, mientras su hija modelaba su vestido.

— Gracias, mamá. Tú te ves algo cansada y ojerosa ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Algo te preocupa? —Preguntó Serena.

— Me siento algo cansada, debe ser el comienzo de una gripe. Pero no pongas esa cara, tú ve al baile, que yo estaré bien. —Dijo Erika sonriendo para no preocupar a su hija.

— Está bien, pero prométeme que me llamaras si te sientes mal.

— Diviértete, yo estaré bien. Además, si te quedas con tu amiga Lita esta noche, me dejas más tranquila, no te contagiaré de la gripe.—Dijo Erika.

Serena abrazó a su madre con cariño, siempre se sentía bien hacerlo, ella era una mujer muy cálida y sus abrazos eran muy reconfortantes.

— Buenas noches, me han dejado pasar. No quería interrumpirlas. —Dijo Seiya apareciendo en el salón.

— Seiya, ya viniste ¡Pasa! —Invitó Serena.

Erika se puso de pie para saludarlo, era la primera vez que veía a Seiya de tan cerca. Seiya hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y saludo, sus ojos se clavaron en la reina, ella irradiaba una atrayente calidez.

— Yo...yo siento que la he visto antes. —Dijo Seiya a la reina, intentando recordar.

— Claro que la has visto, es la reina, es una figura pública, tontito. —Dijo Serena.

— Es es cierto, debimos cruzarnos en algún evento social. Además llevas visitando el palacio casi un año, tal vez nos topamos en alguna otra ocasión sin presentarnos —Sugirió Erika—. Cuida mucho de mi hija, joven Seiya. Ella habla maravillas sobre ti.

— Por supuesto, así será. —Respondió Seiya. Quien se quedó pasmado, sentía que conocía a esa mujer de otro lugar, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Ambos chicos se retiraron del palacio, subieron a la limusina con alegría y se marcharon directo al baile.

Desde lejos, Rei los observaba marchar, cuando vio que la limusina se perdía de vista, caminó de prisa hacia el palacio, esperando no ser vista. Saludó a las _Sailors Quartetto_ , que custodiaban la entrada y les dijo que la reina la había mandado a llamar.

— Eso es sorpresivo, ella no nos ha dicho nada. —Dijo Sailor Juno.

— Pero así fue, ella nos llamó. Avísenle que sus invitadas ya llegaron. —Dijo Michiru, apareciendo tras Rei.

Rei volteo a verla con asombro, Michiru la saludó.

Cuando Serena y Seiya llegaron al baile, se reunieron con su grupo de amigos y de inmediato, Seiya invitó a Serena a bailar.

— Bombón, estoy muy feliz de ser tu novio. Quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que haría lo que fuera por estar contigo. —Susurró Seiya al oído de su novia.

— Seiya, yo también te amo. —Dijo Serena, besándolo tiernamente, moviéndose al compás de la música.

— Quiero que esta noche sea especial, la más especial de todas. —Dijo Seiya poniéndose nervioso.

— Es cierto, dijiste que me darías una sorpresa el día de hoy. —Le recordó Serena, jugueteando con la corbata de Seiya.

— Sí, bueno... sobre eso, yo quería preguntarte si... ¿Bombón, Tú... pasarías la noche conmigo?

Serena se estremeció con solo escuchar esas palabras. Seiya la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, tal vez para que ella no descubriera su rostro completamente enrojecido.

— Yo... Seiya... yo...

— No digas nada. Fue una mala idea, perdóname. Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo, no te sientas presionada por contestarme. —Dijo Seiya estrechando a Serena fuerte entre sus brazos.

— Yo no he dicho que no quiero. —Dijo Serena buscando la mirada de Seiya.

Seiya se quedó sin aliento al escuchar las palabras de su novia. Ella lo jaló de la corbata para darle un intenso beso en los labios.

— Entonces ¿Aceptas? —Preguntó Seiya con nerviosismo.

— Sí, Seiya. Quiero pasar la noche contigo. —Respondió Serena con seguridad.

Seiya tomó la mano de Serena, para que ella lo siguiera, caminaron entre las demás parejas que bailaban. Con disimulo llegaron a la salida, marchándose del lugar, sin decirle a nadie de su aventura.

En otro lugar de la fiesta, Mina conversaba animadamente con su pareja. Era un joven de tercer año, bastante guapo y atlético.

Yaten la observaba de cerca, junto a Natsu, su pareja, quien intentaba conversar con él, pero Yaten solo respondía monosílabos.

— Te agradezco que me invitaras al baile, pero creo que no has hecho más que observar a Artemisa. —Dijo Natsu con desilusión.

— ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Yaten algo desorientado.

— No... olvídalo. Voy al servicio. —Respondió Natsu con resignación, levantándose de su asiento.

Yaten ni siquiera la miró, estaba demasiado ocupado observando con detalle a Mina, quien desde la otra mesa, reía de manera escandalosa, mientras observaba a Yaten de reojo.

— Hay algo que no entiendo, Mina —Dijo el capitán de Voleibol— ¿Por qué no viniste con Yaten al baile?

— ¿Eh? ¿Con Yaten? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Por qué debería yo haber venido con alguien como él?—Preguntó Mina con indignación.

— Porque si bien estas hablando animadamente conmigo, no dejas de mirarlo.

Mina se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, no supo que decir, el muchacho solo suspiró.

— Iré por algo de beber ¿Quieres algo?

— No, gracias, estoy bien. —Respondió Mina algo avergonzada.

Cuando Mina quedó sola, Yaten se acercó de inmediato a su mesa.

— ¿Estás pasándola bien? —Preguntó Yaten algo irónico.

— Por supuesto que sí, mi pareja es todo un caballero. —Dijo Mina despreciando a Yaten.

— ¿Y por qué no has ido a bailar con aquel "galán"? —Preguntó Yaten en tono de mofa.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas de tu chica? —Respondió Mina, con el ceño fruncido y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Y ahora por qué te molestas?

— ¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?! ¡Déjame en paz, Yaten! Ya no te soporto. —Dijo Mina, caminando aprisa.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Dice Yaten molesto, siguiendo a Mina.

Mientras, en el palacio de Tokyo de Cristal. Rei, Michiru y Erika tienen una interesante charla en la habitación prohibida.

— Perdón por hacer que vinieran tan tarde, pero necesitaba que no hubiese nadie más en el palacio, es por eso que elegí este día y hora. Serena no está y Haruka con mi esposo, llegaran temprano por la mañana. —Explicó Erika.

— Yo sigo sin entender ¿Cuando Michiru recuperó sus recuerdos? —Preguntó Rei.

— El día que conocí a Haruka, comencé a tener sueños muy confusos. Cuando me invitó un día al palacio y conocí a la familia real, los recuerdos volvieron sin mucho esfuerzo. —Explicó Michiru.

— Le pedí a Michiru que guardara el secreto al igual que a ti, Rei —Explicó Erika—. Quiero que mis _stars ligths_ vivan en paz, como humanos comunes, es por eso que renacieron como chicos y no como mujeres. Además, si Serena se entera de su pasado, podría confundirse y sentirse herida, yo quiero que mantenga esa felicidad y tranquilidad que tiene ahora. No quiero que despierte como Sailor Moon.

— Pero ha ocurrido algo, por eso nos llamó ¿No es así? —Dijo Michiru.

— Así es, pero no estamos todas. Necesito que se nos una alguien más antes de contarles lo que ocurre. —Explicó Erika.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a Setsuna. Rei y Michiru se pusieron de pie.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro de volver a verlas. —Dijo Setsuna.

Rei y Michiru se sintieron emocionadas de verla.

— Lamento informarles que un nuevo enemigo está a punto de aparecer. —Dijo Erika.

— Un enemigo del pasado se ha estado escondiendo entre los humanos por mucho tiempo. La oscuridad atacara en cualquier momento. He informado a la princesa Kakyuu... digo a la Reina Erika, sobre este acontecimiento. —Explicó Setsuna.

— Se trata de una semilla de _Dark 51_ —Aseguró Erika.

— Pero _Sailor Saturn_ terminó con todos los habitantes de ese oscuro planeta. —Dijo Michiru.

— Antes de eso, uno de los habitantes, plantó una semilla de maldad en nuestro planeta, algo tan pequeño que fue imperceptible, no se podía detectar, pero la semilla ha estado creciendo durante todos estos siglos. —Explicó Setsuna.

— Eso, ya tiene el poder suficiente de despertar. Creemos que tomó forma humana. —Dijo Erika.

Michiru y Rei no lo podían creer. Setsuna les advirtió que la oscuridad estaba cerca, incluso tal vez, rondaba a las _inners_ que aún no despertaban.

— Rei como la única _inner_ que ha recuperado sus recuerdos y Michiru como la única _outer_ , necesito que despierten como _Sailors_ y protejan a las demás —Dijo Erika con desesperación—. Si elegí dar a luz en esta vida a Serena, fue para asegurarme de su reencuentro con Seiya, pero sigue siendo mi hija, la amo y no quiero que nada malo le ocurra.

— La reina lleva días de angustia, sin siquiera conciliar el sueño. El Cristal de Plata ha reaccionado varias veces, Chibiusa no se ha dado cuenta por estar ausente del palacio. Es necesario que tomen sus roles ahora mismo. —Dijo Setsuna.

Rei se sentía algo asustada, era la primera vez que tomaba el rol en solitario, estaba acostumbrada a luchar junto a sus amigas, pero está vez, debía ser ella quien las protegiera.

— Yo acepto la misión. —Dijo Michiru sin titubear.

— ¿Qué hay de las _Sailors Quartetto_? —Preguntó Rei.

— Cuando salgamos de aquí, nos toparemos con ellas, pero definitivamente les pediré que no se involucren, no es su batalla. —Explicó Erika.

— Ya veo... Bueno, yo acepto mi misión, protegeré a mis amigas y a este planeta. —Dijo Rei con decisión.

Setsuna sacó su pluma y se transformo delante de ellas. El Cristal de Plata, comenzó a iluminar la habitación entregándoles a Michiru y Rei sus plumas de transformación. Ambas plumas flotaban envueltas en un resplandor, hasta que llegaron a posicionarse en frente de su respectiva dueña. Tomaron la pluma al mismo tiempo, siendo rodeadas de aquella luz y mostrando a Sailor Mars y Sailor Neptune.

Erika miraba la escena, hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se giró lentamente a mirar hacia la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y vio como Haruka observaba paralizada todo lo que había ocurrido en la habitación.

 **Genesis: Muchas gracias por comentar en cada capítulo :***


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce: "El Despertar"

Taiki se encontraba algo alejado del bullicio de la fiesta, Junto a él estaba Amy.

— ¿Querías decirme algo? —Preguntó Amy con nerviosismo.

— Sí. Amy, sé que hemos estado saliendo durante todo un año y ya es hora de que sea sincero contigo. —Dijo Taiki, sosteniendo las manos de Amy entre las suyas.

Amy comenzó a temblar, se había imaginado esta escena infinitas veces y aún así, no sabía que decirle a Taiki.

— Si estoy tanto tiempo contigo, es porque en verdad lo disfruto. Tú me agradas mucho, en verdad... me gustas, Amy. —Dijo Taiki mirándola directo a los ojos.

— Taiki... —Amy suspiró, se sentía feliz pero no paraba de temblar del nerviosismo— Tú también... tú a mí... me encantas.

Taiki, acarició su mejilla, la tomó del mentón y se acercó a ella para depositar en sus labios un esperado beso, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el teléfono móvil de Taiki comenzó a sonar. Se disculpó con Amy, iba a rechazar la llamada, cuando se percató que la reina Erika era quien le estaba llamando.

— Amy, lo siento... pero es una llamada muy importante.

— ¿Más importante que esto? —Preguntó Amy con tristeza.

Taiki titubeó, no sabía que decir, ambas cosas eran importantes, pero totalmente diferentes.

— Está bien, no te preocupes, atiende la llamada. —Dijo finalmente Amy, caminando hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la gente.

Taiki notó que ella estaba dolida, pero él debía contestar esa llamada.

— Reina Erika ¿Qué ocurre?

 _— Taiki, quiero que sepas que Sailor Mars, Neptune y Uranus han despertado._ —Informó Erika.

— ¿Uranus también?

— _Haru llego antes de su viaje y descubrió el despertar de Mars y Neptune. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella al ver la escena. Eso provocó su despertar como Scout._ —Explicó Erika.

— Eso es sorpresivo... pero al menos ahora tenemos más refuerzos, Reina Erika.

— _Taiki, ¡Escúchame con atención! Sailor Neptune ha tenido una premonición en su espejo. El despertar de ese ser maligno que Plut nos advirtió, será en el baile escolar. Mantén a salvo a Serena y a los demás hasta que las Sailors lleguen allá._ —Rogó Erika con desesperación.

Taiki comenzó a buscar a Amy con la mirada. La vio triste mirando la pista de baile. Taiki cortó la llamada, corrió hacia ella, sabía que tenían algo pendiente, pero eso debía esperar por ahora.

— Amy ¿Dónde está Serena y Seiya? ¿Has visto a Yaten o a Mina? ¿Ves a Lita por alguna parte? —Preguntó Taiki con exaltación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre, Taiki? ¿Sucede algo malo? —Preguntó Amy.

— Sí, digo... no, al menos... no todavía. Necesito que nos reunamos todos en un lugar seguro. —Dijo Taiki, intentando calmarse para no asustar a Amy.

— Pero...

— Te explicaré luego, lo juro... solo ayúdame a encontrar a los demás. —Insistió Taiki con desesperación.

Amy al ver la desesperación de Taiki, no hizo más preguntas y se limitó a buscar a Yaten y Mina. Para su sorpresa encontró solo a sus parejas, Natsu y el capitán del equipo de voleibol que hablaban animadamente. Amy se acercó a ellos.

— Hola, chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Mina o a Yaten?

— ¡Uf! No quiero saber nada de esos dos. —Dijo la chica con enfado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Amy.

— Ambos estuvieron mirándose toda la noche, cuando nos descuidamos desaparecieron. No tenemos idea en donde están. —Explicó el chico.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Amy sorprendida.

— Lo que oíste... tus amigos son muy descorteces, pero no importa, porque ahora he encontrado a un chico encantador. Lo estamos pasando de maravilla sin esos dos. —Respondió la chica, tomando del brazo a su nueva pareja, alejándose de Amy.

— Amy, no encuentro a Serena y Seiya en ninguna parte. —Informó Taiki, que llegaba agitado al lado de Amy.

— Pues tampoco están aquí Yaten y Mina. —Dijo Amy.

— Al menos allá veo a Lita que camina junto a Yami —Dijo Taiki— Vamos a decirle que permanezca junto a nosotros.

En el otro extremo del patio, Lita se encontraba junto a su amigo Yami, quien le pidió alejarse un poco del bullicio para hablar.

— Lita, hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo. —Dijo Yami, acercándose a ella.

— ¿A mí? Pues dime, te escucho. —Dijo Lita muy sonriente.

— Quiero agradecerte por ser la única chica que se fijo en mí cuando todas las demás se burlaban.

— No tienes que agradecerme, estoy feliz de poder ser tu amiga. —Dijo Lita.

— ¿Amiga? Lita ¿Puedes parar de decir eso? Yo no quiero que seas mi amiga —Dijo Yami, tomándola de la mano y acercándola hacia él—. Ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento y sé que tú también debes quererme, hay algo en ti que me atrae tremendamente. Yo te quiero, Lita.

— Yami... yo... — Lita intentó separarse de él— Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas. Yo agradezco tus palabras, pero siempre te he dicho claramente que eres mi amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no me quieres? —Dijo Yami, estrechándola en sus brazos con fuerza.

— ¡Yami, por favor¡ ¡Suéltame! Me haces daño. —Dijo Lita, forcejeando para que la soltara.

— He cambiado por ti, quería que me vieras, Lita. No puedes rechazarme. —Dijo Yami, tomando la barbilla de Lita con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¡Ya basta! —Dijo Lita asustada.

Yami, iba a besarla a la fuerza, cuando Taiki le rodeó el cuello con su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Qué haces? No puedes forzarla. —Dijo Taiki con rabia.

Yami soltó bruscamente a Lita, Amy corrió a ver como estaba. Lita se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, tocaba su mentón, en donde Yami le había dejado enrojecido.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Vayámonos de aquí! —Dijo Amy, ayudando a Lita a levantarse.

Taiki soltó a Yami, empujándolo al suelo.

— ¡No vuelvas a molestar a nuestra amiga o te meterás en serios problemas! —Amenazó Taiki.

Lita miró a Yami por última vez y comenzó a caminar lejos de él, junto a Amy y Taiki.

— ¡No me mires de eso modo! ¿Acaso sientes lástima de mí? —Dijo Yami, apretando los puños y golpeando el piso.

Cuando perdió de vista a los tres chicos, Yami se puso de pie, se sentía furioso, como nunca antes en su vida, comenzó a jadear. Algo le aprisionaba el pecho.

— ¿Qué me ocurre? —Dijo Yami a sí mismo. Su voz comenzaba a escucharse gutural. Comenzó a asustarse, caminó más lejos de la fiesta, perdiéndose de la vista de cualquiera de los presentes. Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse completamente negros, abrió su boca, su cuerpo temblaba, sitió deseos de vomitar. De su boca comenzaron a salir expulsadas varias manchas de color negro, las cuales tomaron una forma humanoide.

Yami comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente, algo demoníaco había despertado en él y tomaba el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Aquellas manchas negras, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la fiesta, mientras Yami reía a carcajadas.

Lita caminaba junto a Taiki y Amy.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo más? —Preguntó Amy con preocupación.

— Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme. —Dijo Lita cabizbaja.

— Sé que estás algo conmocionada por lo que te ocurrió con ese chico, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder —Dijo Taiki—. Debemos encontrar a los demás, ahora mismo.

— Taiki, no has dejado de decir eso ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Exigió saber Amy.

— ¿Realmente ninguna de ustedes lo recuerda? Chicas, ya es hora de que despierten. —Dijo Taiki a ambas.

— ¿Despertar? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Lita muy confundida.

— Chicas, si algo malo pasa, yo no puedo protegerlas... ustedes deben despertar. Yo soy completamente humano ahora, soy incapaz de transformarme en esta vida. —Dijo Taiki mirándolas a ambas con desesperación.

Amy y Lita se miraron con asombro, no podían entender las palabras de Taiki, menos su angustia. De pronto, se escuchó un grito en la fiesta. Los tres voltearon a ver, decenas de sombras rodeaban la escuela. Una de ellas abrió la boca descomunalmente aspirando a una chica que estaba cerca. La chica cayó al suelo desmayada, su piel se volvió gris de repente, era como si su resplandor se demás alumnos gritaban aterrados, las sombras los rodeaban.

— ¿Esto es a lo que te referías? —Preguntó Amy asustada, girándose para mirar a Taiki a los ojos.

— Mientras ninguna de ustedes tome su lugar, no podremos ayudar a estas personas. Por ahora hay que encontrar a los demás. —Explicó Taiki, tomando de la mano a ambas chicas para correr.

La gente corría despavorida, Taiki obligó a amabas chicas a escapar, pero Amy tropezó cayendo al suelo. Taiki se giró para ayudarla a levantarse, pero una sombra salió del suelo, tragándola por completo, sin dejarlo reaccionar.

Taiki se paralizó unos segundos por la impresión, se reincorporó y corrió tras la sombra, que se alejaba a gran velocidad. Varias sombras lo rodearon, Taiki se detuvo, observando a su alrededor, le ordenó a Lita escapar, pero ella no lo hizo. Lita corrió hacia Taiki, cuando una sombra se abalanzó hacia ella. En ese momento Lita dio un fuerte grito, haciendo que su frente brillara, un resplandor de color verde la envolvió, haciendo que las sombra que la rodeaba desapareciera. Lita comenzó a recordar el pasado, como si una película pasara por su cabeza. El resplandor cesó y apareció una pluma de transformación. Lita tomó la pluma con sus manos temblorosas y se transformó en Sailor Jupiter.

— ¡Trueno de Jupiter! —Gritó Sailor Jupiter, haciendo su ataque, eliminando las sombras del rededor de Taiki.

Taiki suspiró aliviado, parecía que nadie más había quedado en el establecimiento. De pronto, la gran sombra que había tragado a Amy, se acercó a ellos, tenía intenciones de atacar, pero en vez de eso se quedo inmóvil, Jupiter intentó hacerle frente, pero la sombra no se movía. Hasta que un chillido, lo que pareció un grito, salió de su boca, haciendo que su oscuro cuerpo se agrietara y reventara, dejando ver a Sailor Mercury, emergiendo de su interior. Jupiter y Taiki suspiraron aliviados, pero miles de sombras más comenzaron a rodearlos. Las sombras iban a atacar en conjunto, pero se escuchó un grito que los hizo estremecer.

— ¡Tierra, tiembla!

— ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Las sombras se disiparon enseguida con los ataques.

— Uranus, Neptune... ¡Que alegría! —Exclamó Mercury con emoción.

— Es un reencuentro muy bonito, chicas. Pero debemos encontrar a los demás, especialmente a Serena y Seiya. —Dijo Sailor Plut.

Detrás de ellos, estaba la Reina Erika, brindándole algo de su poder a la chica que había sido consumida por las sombras, aún estaba viva.

— Reina Erika ¿Todavía cuentas con esos poderes? —Preguntó Sailor Mars que estaba junto a ella.

— El Cristal de Kinmoku es quien me brinda estos poderes, porque yo absorbí el cristal en mi cuerpo el día de mi muerte. —Explicó Erika.

La joven que fue atacada comenzó a recuperar el color de sus mejillas, se reincorporo sin problemas. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pestañeo un par de veces y se puso de pie asustada. Kakyuu intentó hablarle para tranquilizarla, pero la chica salió corriendo del lugar despavorida.

— Pareciera que nunca le hubiese ocurrido algo. —Dijo Sailor Mars, admirando la vitalidad con la que la chica salió del lugar.

— El espejo dice que hay más sombras, están por aquí cerca. —Informó Neptune.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó Mars.

— No lo sabemos. —Respondió Taiki.

— Debemos encontrarlos... —Dijo Erika interrumpiéndose, ya que las sombras se dispersaban fuera del lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde van las sombras? —Preguntó Jupiter.

— Debo advertir a Seiya, intentare llamar a su teléfono móvil, aunque es muy descuidado y nunca lo atiende. —Dijo Taiki intentando comunicarse con él.

Mientras en la azotea de la escuela, estaban Mina y Yaten discutiendo.

— Se supone que la escuela está cerrada, disponemos solo del patio, no debemos estar aquí, nos meteremos en problemas. —Decía Yaten.

— Pero yo quiero estar aquí, ojala sola. No entiendo para que me sigues. —Dijo Mina molesta.

— ¡Compórtate de una vez y vayámonos ahora! —Insistió Yaten.

— Como si te importara... no voy a suicidarme o algo por el estilo, solo quiero estar sola.

— Te meterás en problemas si te descubren aquí, vamos. —Volvió a insistir Yaten.

— ¡YA BASTA! —Dijo Mina alzando la voz— Estoy harta de tus actitudes, no puedo entender por qué actúas como si yo te importara, por qué rayos me das una cinta para el cabello o me invitas al baile...haces cosas lindas por mí y luego lo arruinas humillándome.

Mina comenzaba a quebrarse mientras hablaba. Yaten se quedó asombrado ante sus palabras y no supo que contestar.

— Mina... yo...

— ¡No digas nada! Yo ya lo sé. Te burlas de mí porque piensas que soy una chica fácil, pero no es así... yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tus desprecios me duelen? ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que me haces sufrir con tus palabras y actitudes? Si no me quieres lo entiendo, pero ya deja de humillarme y de romperme el corazón. —Dijo Mina, sin poder parar de llorar.

Yaten se quedó sin palabras, se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

— ¡No llores! —Pidió.

— No te pido que seas amable conmigo, pero creo que lo mejor es que me ignores, al menos así no me dolería tanto.

— Mina... cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba y yo dije que no. Lo hice porque sentí miedo de lo que sentía... es como qué yo... yo te quisiera, te anhelara desde un pasado muy lejano. Me asusté de ese sentimiento y por eso te rechacé. Cuando vi que ese chico te besó, que robó tu primer beso, me sentí muy decepcionado porque... yo quería ser quien hiciera eso. —Explicó Yaten muy cerca del rostro de Mina.

— Entonces yo... yo ¿Te gusto?

— Es más que eso... no sé cómo explicarlo. Mis padres y los de mis primos murieron cuando nosotros eramos muy pequeños, todo fue por un accidente automovilístico. Tal vez soy así de insensible porque nunca hubo alguien a nuestro lado que nos dijera como actuar en estas situaciones. No sabía como decírtelo. —Dijo Yaten, acariciando los labios de Mina con su pulgar.

Mina intentó comprender a Yaten, cuando ella lo conoció en la audición, los chicos estaban a cargo de un tutor, pues eran huérfanos. Tal vez mucho de ese dolor influía en la hostil personalidad de Yaten.

Yaten acercó sus labios a los de Mina, ella cerró los ojos esperando que sus labios se juntaran, cuando un fuerte grito rompió el ambiente. Mina se apoyó en la reja de la azotea para ver que ocurría, los estudiantes salían del lugar con rapidez, todos juntos muy aprisa.

— ¿Qué está pasando allá abajo? —Se preguntó Yaten.

Mina podía observar de lejos como los alumnos escapaban, dejando el lugar casi desierto.

— Mina ¿Estás viendo eso? Si esos seres nos descubren no tendremos como escapar, estamos acorralados aquí. —Dijo Yaten con temor.

— Pero... ¿Qué haremos? Nuestros amigos están allí. —Dijo Mina con los ojos vidriosos.

Vieron como un fuerte resplandor verdoso salió disparado a cielo.

— ¿Jupiter? —Se preguntó Mina, casi en un susurro.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Yaten sorprendido.

— No lo sé... no sé por qué dije eso.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando cinco sombras en actitud amenazadora.

— Nos descubrieron más rápido de lo que pensé. —Dijo Yaten, poniéndose delante de Mina.

— Yaten ¿Qué haremos?

— No lo sé, pero no dejare que te hagan daño. Corre apenas veas una oportunidad. —Dijo Yaten, corriendo hacia las sombras.

Mina gritó asustada, las sombras rodearon a Yaten. Él intentaba esquivarlas, pero las sombras abrían su boca, como intentando comerlo. Mina comenzó a desesperarse, no podía dejar solo a Yaten ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Yaten le gritó que se fuera. Mina no podía moverse. Las sombras se abalanzaron sobre Yaten, botándolo al piso.

— ¡Nooooo! —Gritó Mina, corriendo desesperada hacia él. Una luz resplandeció de su frente, entregándole una pluma de transformación.

Las sombras se dieron vuelta a mirarla, soltando a Yaten por el momento. Mina recordó, esos seres, eran igual a los habitantes de Dark 51. Tomó su pluma, una luz la envolvió, dejando al descubierto a la hermosa Sailor Venus.

— ¡Rayo creciente de Venus! —Gritó Sailor Venus, fulminando a las sombras por completo.

Cuando terminó, cayó de rodillas. Yaten se levantó, comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente, mirándola con asombro.

— Yaten... yo... ¿Estás bien?

Yaten no respondió, extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Venus no sabía cómo explicar lo que les había ocurrido.

— Bueno... yo... —Decía Venus, Yaten le puso un dedo en los labios, pidiéndole que se callara. La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo a él con fuerza y la besó en los labios con deseo. Venus se sorprendió, pero no pudo separase de él y terminó respondiendo el beso. Yaten la aprisionó contra la pared, deslizando su mano por el muslo de Venus.

— ¿Yaten? ¿Qué te ocurre?—Preguntó Mina con las mejillas encendidas.

— Ya sé porque me negaba tanto a este sentimiento... recordé que me gustas desde hace siglos, siempre lo reprimí. Ahora ya no es necesario que haga eso, por eso quiero mostrarte cuanto te deseo. —Dijo Yaten, metiendo la mano detrás de la nuca de Venus, besándola con desesperación.

Venus colocó sus manos en el pecho de Yaten, respondiendo con ardiente deseo el beso.

— Yaten... Tal vez no es el momento, debo reunirme con las demás chicas. —Dijo Venus, respirando agitadamente.

— Es verdad... estamos en crisis —Dijo Yaten en un susurro, mientras besaba el cuello de Venus—. Solo un poco más.

— Ya tendremos tiempo, ahora debemos...

— Está bien ¡Vamos! —Dijo Yaten con resignación, pegando sus labios a Sailor Venus una vez más.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece: "Tragedia"

Seiya había llevado a Serena hasta un departamento, no muy lejos de la escuela, por lo que no demoraron en llegar hasta allá.

— Seiya ¿Cómo es que yo no conocía este lugar? —Preguntó Serena mirando emocionada a su alrededor.

— Este lugar lo usamos como estudio, para ensayar, componer e interpretar canciones. Aquí creamos las canciones para Yaten, así que las paredes tienen aislantes para el ruido. Hay ocasiones que componemos hasta el amanecer. —Explicó Seiya.

— Ya veo, es un lindo lugar. —Dijo Serena, admirando varios instrumentos que estaban en el lugar.

— ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?—Preguntó Seiya nervioso.

Serena lo observó unos segundos en silencio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— No... la verdad es que... yo quiero... quiero conocer tu habitación. —Dijo Serena con coquetería.

Seiya sonrió, caminó hacia ella, la cogió de la mano y la invitó hasta dicho lugar. Serena temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras avanzaba, intentaba disimular, pero su torpe caminar la delataban. Seiya la miró con ternura.

— Estás muy nerviosa ¿Verdad? Yo... yo también lo estoy. —Admitió Seiya.

Serena quiso hablar, pero los nervios se lo impidieron. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Serena le pidió que no encendiera la luz, ya que por la ventana se colaba la luz de la luna, iluminando la cama con su resplandor.

Serena se sentó en la cama, no sin antes tropezar con la alfombra. Seiya la atrapó entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento... soy muy torpe ¡Que bochorno!—Dijo Serena cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Seiya sonrió y la contempló en silencio, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, descansó su cabeza en su regazo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —Volvió a preguntarle Seiya, por décima vez esa noche. Serena acarició su cabeza con ternura, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello.

— Estoy nerviosa, pero estoy completamente segura. ¡Te amo, Seiya! —Dijo Serena con seguridad.

Él se levantó para mirarla a los ojos y besarla con ternura en los labios. Serena envolvió con sus manos su rostro, bajándolas lentamente por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho para encontrarse con los botones de la camisa. Seiya sintió como las manos de Serena se deslizaban por su cuerpo, se estremecía con cada centímetro que ella recorría. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso, pero completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Deslizó su mano detrás de la nuca de Serena, para acercarla a su boca, mientras con su otra mano, acariciaba el generoso escote de su espalda. Ella con torpeza le desabotono la camisa por completo y acarició con la yema de sus dedos su torso desnudo. Seiya se quitó el resto de la camisa, botándola al suelo, invitó a Serena a tenderse en la cama, él se posiciono sobre ella, contemplándola a la luz de la luna, solo para él. Sus labios se encontraron en un largo beso húmedo. Seiya jugueteaba con su mano por debajo del vestido, acariciando su muslo, descubriendo su cuerpo por primera vez.

Serena se sonrojó cuando sintió la mano tibia de Seiya tan cerca de su zona intima. Sus latidos cardíacos aumentaron el ritmo y un calor subió por su vientre hasta su pecho. Seiya acercó sus labios a su cuello, ella no pudo contener sus quejidos cuando él pasó de besar a morder. Deslizó su lengua por la blanca piel de la chica, haciéndola sentir sensaciones que desconocía, pero que le causaba una grata sensación no solo en su cuerpo, también en su corazón. Tanto que deseó llorar de felicidad y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza. Mientras, Seiya sentía que su piel ardía de tanto deseo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Seiya casi en un susurro.

— Sí... solo estoy algo nerviosa y tal vez ansiosa. —Dijo Serena temblando.

— Yo... me siento increíble ¿Podemos...?

—¿...Quitarnos la ropa? —Preguntó Serena algo avergonzada, finalizando la pregunta de Seiya.

Seiya asintió, desabrochando su pantalón, quedando solo en ropa interior frente a ella. Serena observó con detalle el cuerpo de Seiya, tan bien trabajado y con su zona íntima abultada. Comenzó a quitarse el vestido con torpeza, quedando solo con sus prendas intimas. Por instinto se cubrió con los brazos, mientras Seiya se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Eres tan hermosa! —Le dijo Seiya besándola con más deseo, introduciendo su lengua buscando la suya y jugueteando un rato.

Serena comenzó a sentir que su zona íntima se humedecía. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, traspasándole su calor. Serena pudo sentir el roce de sus sexos y le pareció que estaba algo incomodo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿ Acaso te incomoda? —Le preguntó Serena con cierta inocencia que a Seiya le pareció tierno.

— Un poco, creo que estoy demasiado excitado.—Explicó Seiya en un susurro, apegado su cuerpo al de ella. Puso su mano sobre uno de los senos de Serena, acariciándolo con suavidad por encima del brasier. Acercó su boca a su pecho, recorriéndola con sus labios, moviendo su sostén con los dientes, liberando sus blancos pechos. No pudo contener el impulso de lamer sus rosados pezones con lujuria, mientras Serena con los ojos cerrados comenzaba a quejarse del placer. Deslizó con suavidad sus manos hacia las caderas de Serena, quitando lentamente la única prenda que se interponía entre ellos.

Cuando la vio completamente desnuda, aumentó el fuerte deseo de hacerla suya.

— ¿Estas lista? —Preguntó Seiya mirándola con deseo. Serena con las mejillas ruborizadas, asintió.

Seiya comenzó a acariciar la zona con sus dedos, descubriendo la abundante humedad de ella. Se acomodó entre sus piernas para entrar, ambos se miraban a los ojos con ternura... cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el momento.

Seiya intentó ignorar, pero Serena le habló.

— Tal vez sea importante.

— No lo creo... llamare de vuelta más tarde. —Dijo Seiya. El teléfono dejó de sonar.

Serena suspiró, Seiya se acercó a ella para besarla y retomar, pero móvil volvió a sonar.

— Se supone que me quedare en casa de Lita, tal vez sea ella y está preocupada. Después de todo, no le dijimos a nadie que vendríamos aquí. —Dijo Serena.

Seiya suspiró algo cabreado, alcanzó su teléfono y verificó de quien era la llamada.

— Es Taiki. —Informó, al mismo tiempo que el móvil dejo de sonar.

Seiya lo dejó a un lado y besó a Serena nuevamente para retomar, mientras deslizaba los dedos por su abdomen, acariciándola.

— Seiya, tal vez sea mejor que contestes.

Seiya bufó por lo bajo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Taiki? —Contestó finalmente Seiya, desanimado, separándose de ella.

— _¿Estás con Serena? ¿Dónde rayos se metieron?_ —Preguntó Taiki algo alterado.

— Sí, estoy con ella. Estamos bien, solo queríamos estar un rato a solas.

— _¿Dónde están?_ —Preguntó Taiki con insistencia.

— Ya volveremos al baile, solo espérennos un rato más. —Pidió Seiya.

— _Necesito que no se muevan de donde están. Es peligroso venir aquí, el baile fue atacado por unas criaturas extrañas_. —Dijo Taiki.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó Seiya, haciendo que Serena se preocupara.

— _Ya te explicaré, solo necesito saber que están a salvo ¿Dónde están?_ —Insistió Taiki.

Seiya suspiró con resignación, Serena había comenzado a vestirse.

— En el estudio. —Dijo Seiya entre dientes.

— ¡ _No salgan de ahí, por favor! Vamos para allá._ —Advirtió Taiki.

Seiya cortó la llamada y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó Serena preocupada.

— No lo sé con exactitud, pero Taiki me habló de un ataque y que vienen para acá. —Respondió Seiya.

— ¿Hay alguien herido? ¡Seiya, vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar! —Dijo Serena algo alterada.

— Me dijo Taiki que estaban bien, y que era mejor que esperáramos aquí.

— Seiya, me siento intranquila.

Seiya se acercó a Serena y la abrazó para contenerla.

— Mientras yo esté aquí, nada malo te pasara. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. —Le susurró Seiya al oído.

Serena se aferró a él con desesperación. Seiya comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sus miradas se encontraron y se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso. De pronto, un grito que provenía de la calle, los alertó. Seiya corrió hacia la ventana a mirar, decenas de sombras extrañas rodeaban a una niña fuera del edificio.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —Preguntó Serena, aferrándose fuerte al brazo de Seiya.

— Creo que de esto hablaba Taiki. La chica está sola, hay que ayudarla. —Dijo Seiya.

— Iré contigo.

— No, Bombón. Es muy peligroso.

— Pero, Seiya...

— Espérame aquí, solo los distraeré para salvar a la chica. Los demás no tardaran en llegar.

Seiya salió del lugar corriendo muy aprisa. Cuando llegó, la chica estaba de rodillas, las sombras devoraban su energía, haciendo que su piel oscureciera. Seiya tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia unos arbustos para confundir a las sombras. Las sombras soltaron a la chica, quien cayó al piso, entre quejidos. Seiya se sintió aliviado de que estuviera viva. Intentó acercarse, lanzando otra piedra, ahora a otro arbusto. Las sombras comenzaron a buscar. Seiya se arrodilló junto a la joven, intentó tomarla entre sus brazos para sacarla del lugar, cuando una de las criaturas se dio cuenta, advirtió a las demás con un desgarrador y oscuro grito, todas se abalanzaron sobre Seiya.

— ¡Nooooo! —Gritó Serena, que había seguido a Seiya a pesar de todo. Corrió hacia él desesperada.

Las sombras se detuvieron y comenzaron a mirarla, abrieron descomunalmente su boca y avanzaron corriendo a una velocidad sobrenatural hacia ella. Serena cerró los ojos, levantó sus brazos para cubrirse y cuando una de las sombras iba a devorarla, se escuchó por el lugar.

— ¡Grito Mortal!

La criatura voló en pedazos. Las demás sombras intentaron atacar desde atrás. Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus atacaron también. Sailor Mercury usó sus burbujas, para darle la oportunidad a Seiya y la chica que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, de escapar.

Serena miraba a las Sailors con asombro, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

Serena asintió confundida. Comenzaron a aparecer más sombras. Uranus intentó repelerlas, pero seguían apareciendo.

Seiya se encontró con Taiki y Yaten, quienes permanecían escondidos e intentaron auxiliar a la chica que había sido atacada antes.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Seiya a sus primos.

— No es momento para explicaciones, hay que ayudar a la chica. —Respondió la Reina Erika, apareciendo tras Taiki y Yaten.

— ¿Reina? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó Seiya confundido.

La reina lo ignoró por el momento, le devolvía la energía a la joven, quien comenzó a tomar color nuevamente, aunque seguía desmayada.

— No puedo devolverle la energía por completo, absorbieron demasiada y está moribunda. —Explicó Erika.

El resplandor de la reina alertó a las sombras y comenzaron a correr hacia ella.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó Serena al ver a la Reina.

Las Sailors intentaron atacar a las sombras, pero estas se multiplicaban, rodeando a cada una. Crecieron como una enorme mancha y se adhirieron al cuerpo de cada sailor, inmovilizándolas y haciendo que perdieran poder, alimentándose de sus fuertes resplandores.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, intentaron proteger a la reina, pero las sombras también se adhirieron a sus cuerpos. La reina utilizó sus poderes para eliminarlos, pero eran tantos que no los pudo eliminar a todos.

Un par de sombras comenzaron a rodear a Serena, quien lloraba asustada de rodillas en el suelo. De pronto, se escuchó una voz grave.

— Lo vi todo, Lita. —Dijo Yami, apareciendo entre las sombras. Su piel era oscura, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y completamente negras, su cuerpo se veía exageradamente musculoso y grotesco.

Sailor Jupiter lo miró por varios segundos, no podía creer que ese era quien alguna vez fue su amigo Yami.

— ¡¿Eres...eres... Yami?! —Logró decir Jupiter apenas, porque las sombras seguían absorbiendo su energía.

— La maldad estaba oculta en mí desde hace mucho tiempo, permanecía dormida en mi interior y hubiese seguido así de no ser por tu rechazo —Dijo Yami—. Gracias a ti, despertó mi verdadero yo.

Taiki y Yaten estaban a punto de desvanecerse, escuchan la voz de Yami algo lejana.

— Vi su despertar ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —Continuó diciendo Yami— Jamás creí que encontraría tantos recipientes con energía juntos. Ustedes me harán invencible, me apoderaré de este planeta y traeré la oscuridad a vivir aquí como debió ocurrir desde hace siglos.

— No permitiré algo como eso. —Dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

Yami caminó hacia ella, las sombras comenzaron a acecharla.

— ¿Y qué hará un chica debilucha como tú? —Dijo Yami, abofeteándola con fuerza en su rostro.

Serena cayó al piso bruscamente.

— ¡Bombón! ¡No! ¡No la toques! —Gritó Seiya con desesperación intentando zafarse para ayudarla. Comenzó a sentir mucho coraje, una fuerza en su interior lo hizo luchar y pudo desprenderse de aquellos seres malignos. Corrió hacia Serena, justo en el instante en que millones de sombras se abalanzaban a ella como si de una presa se tratara.

Sailor Uranus intentó zafarse también, pero las sombras habían consumido demasiada de su energía y no lo logró.

La reina Erika dejó escapar un grito desgarrador al ver que su hija iba a ser devorada. Pero Seiya le dio un empujón, haciendo que Serena cayera lejos y todas las criaturas se lo devoraron por completo.

Las sailors se paralizaron. Taiki y Yaten comenzaron a intentar desprenderse de las sombras, pero tampoco lo consiguieron, estaban demasiado débiles.

Serena comenzó a llorar desesperada. Yami comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Serena se levantó del piso por inercia, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Tenía la mirada perdida y en su frente se marcó una luna creciente, comenzando a resplandecer con fuerza. Frente a ella, apareció el Cristal de Plata, un fuerte resplandor la envolvió dejándolos a todos encandilados. La luz que irradiaba Serena, salió proyectada con intensidad, eliminando a todas las sombras, liberando a Seiya de ellas.

Yami intentó escapar, pero Serena, quien gritaba de impotencia intensificó su resplandor, atrapando a Yami y haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos.

Serena cayó al suelo desmayada junto al cuerpo inerte de Seiya. Uranus y Erika corrieron a verlos, ambos seguían con vida. La reina comenzó a utilizar sus poderes para despertar a Serena y Seiya, pero solo Serena abrió los ojos.

— Ma- Mamá...Mamá. —Serena se abrazó a Erika llorando. Parecía que Serena en realidad no había recuperado sus recuerdos del pasado— ¿Quiénes son todas ustedes? —Preguntó entre sollozos a las Sailors.

Las Sailors se miraron sin saber que responder. Serena recordó a Seiya y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. Lo encontró desmayado y se abrazó a su cuerpo intentando despertarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Seiya? —Preguntó Sailor Neptune a Erika.

— No lo sé, pero no puedo restaurar su energía. Tal vez esas cosas me debilitaron demasiado. Sera mejor que llamemos una ambulancia. —Dijo Erika con desesperación.

— La niña que fue atacada comienza a abrir los ojos. —Dijo Mercury, acerándose a ella.

El espejo de Neptuno comenzó a resplandecer, también la espada de Uranus y el cetro granate de Plut.

— ¿Por qué están resplandeciendo los talismanes? —Se preguntó Uranus.

— Chicas, la niña abrió los ojos, pero volvió a desmayarse. —Dijo Mercury.

— Hay que llevarla a un hospital también. —Sugirió Plut.

— Sí, pero eso no es todo —Dijo Mercury—. La chica... la hemos visto antes, ella es...es idéntica a Sailor Saturn.

 **Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero les gustara el capítulo. Intentaré publicar más seguido, besos lunares para todas 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce: "La verdad de Erika"

La reina Erika había solicitado la habitación mejor equipada del recinto hospitalario para Seiya. Junto a la habitación había un salón de espera, para que todos pudieran pasar ahí el rato mientras los doctores examinaban a Seiya.

Serena estaba caminando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Les habían informado que Seiya estaba en un coma profundo, y los médicos pronosticaban que lo más probable era que se mantuviera en esa condición por un tiempo. Lo cual era confuso incluso para los doctores, especialmente porque los exámenes no arrojaban indicios de lesiones.

— Serena, ya amaneció ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar? Te prometo que haremos turnos para velar por Seiya. —Le decía Mina.

— ¡No! No quiero irme de este lugar, quiero estar junto a mi Seiya. —Dijo Serena, mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

— Pero no te dejaran verlo, aún están realizando muchas pruebas. Mejor descansa un poco. —Le sugirió Rei.

— No me iré hasta que me dejen verlo.

— Serena, cariño. Debemos hablar. —Le dijo Erika.

— ¿De qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme? ¿Qué mi hermana es una _sailor_ igual que todas mis amigas y no me lo dijeron? —Preguntó Serena con ironía, entre sollozos.

— ¿En verdad tú no recuerdas nada, princesa? —Le preguntó Setsuna.

— ¿Recordar qué? ¿De qué hablan? No entiendo y no quiero saberlo ahora. —Dijo Serena tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

— Serena, no te pongas así. —Le dijo Rei.

— Mi novio está inconsciente, mis amigas me ocultaron su verdadera identidad y yo como heredera al trono no hice nada ¡¿Cómo quieres que este?! —Dijo Serena con molestia.

— Seiya se va a recuperar, es fuerte, sé que lo hará. —Le dijo Yaten.

— Y no vuelvas a decir que no hiciste nada, porque tú fuiste quien nos salvó a todos. —Le dijo Amy.

— Ni siquiera sé que fue lo que hice. —Dijo Serena cabizbaja.

Serena no entendía cómo fue que utilizó el poder del cristal de Plata.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la chica que Seiya salvó? —Preguntó Serena de pronto.

— Ella está en observación, quedó muy débil después del ataque, por eso estará internada por un tiempo. Se están intentando comunicar con algún familiar. —Explicó Michiru.

— Serena... yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó. Yo soy la responsable de todo. —Dijo Lita.

— No, Lita. Él único culpable es aquel despreciable sujeto... Aunque no logro entender ¿Qué era él en realidad? —Preguntó Serena.

— Una semilla de Dark 51 que estuvo dormida durante siglos, al fin había reunido la energía suficiente para atacar y tomó forma humana. Hubiese sido un enemigo poderoso si no lo hubieras derrotado en ese momento. Me alegro de que se extinguiera antes de que su poder aumentara —Explicó Erika.

— Parece que estas muy bien informada, Erika —Dijo Rini apareciendo en el lugar con las manos en la cintura—. Tienes mucho que explicarnos.

Rini entraba a la sala de espera junto a su hijo Endymion y su esposo Helios. Se veía tremendamente molesta y ParaPara y su hermana JunJun venían junto a ella para escoltarla.

— Yo... yo les explicare todo, pero... chicas, creí haberles pedido anoche que no se metieran en esto. —Dijo Erika, dirigiéndose a ParaPara y JunJun.

Ambas la miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

— No fueron ellas quienes informaron la situación, he sido yo. Anoche escuché todo lo que hablaron. —Dijo Diana saltando desde atrás.

— ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! No quiero escuchar nada. —Dijo Serena y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Hija, espera! —Le pidió su padre Endymion.

— Estaré bien, papá. Es solo que no necesito escuchar esto, yo solo quiero estar sola ahora.—Dijo Serena y salió de la habitación, dejando una enorme tensión entre los reyes.

— Les dijiste a las _Sailors Quartetto_ que no se involucraran en una lucha que les correspondía, ellas son las actuales guardianas del reino. Eso no estuvo nada de bien. —Dijo Rini mirando a Erika muy molesta.

— Yo necesitaba arreglar este asunto con las guardianas que acababan de despertar. Esta lucha le corresponde a esas _Sailors_. —Explicó Erika.

— Es cierto, abuela...

— ¡Silencio! —Rini mandó a callar a Haruka y prosiguió hablandole a Erika—. No informaste a nadie sobre aquel ser originario de Dark 51 ¿Con qué derecho hiciste algo así? ¿Acaso querías que la Tierra desapareciera?

— No es eso.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tu nombre no es Erika, si no Kakyuu? —Preguntó Endymion con los ojos irritados.

— Yo... iba a decirlo en algún momento, pero necesitaba que las _Sailors_ despertaran por sus propios medios.

— ¿Por qué? Erika, tú eres la reencarnación de la princesa de Kinmoku, conoces bien a los habitantes de Dark 51 y lo que pueden hacer ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Cuál era tu plan? —Exigió saber Endymion.

— Mi plan no era combatir con el sobreviviente de Dark 51, cuando renací, jamás fue con ese propósito. Yo renací con la misión de juntar dos almas que esperaron mil años para estar juntos. Debía cumplir la última voluntad de Fighter y la reina Serenity.

— ¿La última voluntad? ¿Cómo es eso? —Quiso saber Helios.

— En mi vida pasada yo fui la princesa de Kinmoku. Una de mis estrellas guerreras se enamoró perdidamente de la princesa Serenity del planeta Tierra. El día en que ella unió su vida con tu padre, esa estrella se apagó. —Explicó Erika mirado a Rini.

— Eso ya lo sé... He estado haciendo mis propias averiguaciones junto a Diana y Helios y descubrimos que la verdadera razón por la cual Serena y Seiya renacieron era para estar juntos en esta vida. Lo que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué mentiste sobre tu origen? ¿Cómo conseguiste que ellos nacieran en la misma época? —Exigió saber Rini.

— El día en que Seiya partió de este mundo, usé el Cristal de Kinmoku para guiar su semilla estelar. Hice que Seiya renaciera en esta época y que Taiki y Yaten a pesar de morir en una época diferente, coincidieran y que mantuvieran un lazo tan cercano como el de antes, es por eso que son primos ahora. Yo oculté mi identidad, para no despertar recuerdos en los chicos, quería que vivieran como personas normales. Aunque Taiki despertó sus recuerdos con solo verme una vez. —Explicó Erika.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Taiki? ¿Cómo fue que recuperaste tus recuerdos? —Preguntó Helios.

— La reina Erika estuvo como invitada en un casting para jóvenes talentos que organizaron los padres de Mina hace algunos años. Yaten asistió a ese lugar. La reina Erika sabia que al menos uno de nosotros desarrollaría ese talento que tuvimos en el pasado, así que dio por hecho que nos encontraríamos. Mis recuerdos despertaron apenas la vi, a pesar de que había ocultado su identidad. Aunque no pasó así con mis hermanos, ellos no recordaron nada. —Explicó Taiki.

— ¿Por qué dices que fue la voluntad de mi madre el congeniar con Seiya en esta época? —Preguntó Rini a Erika.

— Mi semilla estelar estuvo vagando, reuniendo a mis estrellas, esperando el día para renacer. El día en que la reina Serenity falleció, mi semilla estelar se encontró con ella... tú estaba allí, Rini. Mi semilla entró por la ventana, sé que viste mi resplandor envolverla. Le susurré a Serenity mi plan y ella asintió, murmuro "Seiya" al morir. —Le recordó Erika.

Rini abrió los ojos de la impresión.

— ¡¿Entonces ese cálido resplandor... eras tú?! —Preguntó Rini sorprendida.

— Entonces debo asumir que te casaste conmigo solo para poder dar a luz a la futura princesa, devolviéndole su lugar a la que alguna vez fue la reina Serenity. —Dijo Endymion con tristeza.

— Serenity quería renacer dentro de su misma familia, yo me ofrecí a protegerla, fue así como terminé siendo su madre. Pero hay cosas que se salieron de mi control, como el que yo no sabía que Uranus iba a renacer y terminar siendo mi hija también; así como no planee que las demás Sailors renacieran en esta época. Ellas solo siguieron a su princesa; Tampoco quería que Yaten o Taiki recuperaran sus recuerdos, porque quería que vivieran felices como terrícolas normales. —Explicó Erika al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo fue que tú no perdiste tus recuerdos y Serena si lo hizo? —Le preguntó Helios.

— El Cristal de Kinmoku que vive en mi cuerpo se ha encargado de recordarme mi misión. —Explicó Erika.

— Aún así, creo que debiste dejar que las _Sailors Quartetto_ ayudaran. —Dijo Rini molesta.

— ¡NO! ¡Ya basta con eso! —Interrumpió Haruka— Nosotras debíamos encargarnos de vencer a esos seres. Nos lo encargo Sailor Maker, hace casi mil años, cuando esos seres mataron a Healer. No pudimos acabarlos por completo en ese momento, dejamos a una semilla sobreviviente, fallamos en nuestra misión, es por eso es que era nuestra lucha.

— Que las _Sailors Quartetto_ despertaran ese mismo día, fue solo para que tomaran el mando, ya que la mayoría pereció en esa batalla. Si no te lo informé, mi pequeña dama, fue porque pienso igual que Haruka. —Aclaró Setsuna.

— Pero ya basta de hablar del pasado... Tenemos cosas importantes de que encargarnos ahora. —Dijo Michiru.

— Es cierto, esa niña que se encuentra internada, la que Seiya salvó... ella pareciera ser Saturn. —Dijo Amy.

— Le pedí a los doctores que me dejaran verla, pero dicen que solo pueden pasar sus familiares directos. Así que debemos esperar a que algún familiar suyo nos autorice. —Explicó Michiru.

— Además, debemos preocuparnos por Serena, es la única que todavía no recuerda su pasado y parece que no quiere hacerlo. —Dijo Mina.

— También debemos encontrar la forma de despertar a Seiya. —Dijo Yaten.

— Los poderes de la reina Erika no han podido hacer que se recupere, por eso solo nos queda la esperanza del Cristal de Plata. —Dijo Taiki.

— Eso va a ser algo problemático. —Dijo Diana.

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, si su majestad Rini no lo usa, tal vez Serena si pueda hacerlo. —Dijo Lita.

— Eso no será posible. —Dijo Rini.

— ¿Por qué? Es la única esperanza para Seiya. —Dijo Rei con nerviosismo.

— Anoche, cuando nos vimos las caras y nos pidieron hacernos a un lado en esta batalla y ustedes abandonaran el palacio. Diana nos dijo que se había enterado de todo, comenzó una discusión por el hecho de seguir sus ordenes o informar a Rini. En ese momento el Cristal de Plata comenzó a resplandecer intensamente, iluminó todo el palacio y se esfumó ante nuestros propios ojos. —Explicó JunJun.

— Es por eso que Diana finalmente llamó a Rini, para informarle la situación. —Explicó ParaPara.

Todos se sorprendieron, recordaron también que el Cristal había aparecido frente a Serena, pero ella, después de usarlo, ya no lo tenía en su poder.

El espejo de Michiru volvió a resplandecer.

— Tenemos que encontrar el Cristal de Plata. —Dijo Diana.

— Y debemos averiguar si esa niña es realmente Saturn, porque mi espejo no deja de resplandecer. —Dijo Michiru.

— De todas formas, hay algo que podemos hacer mientras —Dijo Endymion—. No sé si sea efectivo, pero no perdemos nada con intentar usar el Cristal Dorado para despertar a Seiya.

— ¡Que buena idea, cariño! —Dijo Erika.

— No me llames así. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar más tarde. —Dijo Endymion a Erika, con evidente molestia en su voz.

Mientras en la azotea del hospital, Serena se encontraba llorando sola. Recordaba las escenas de la horrible noche que había vivido y lo mucho que la entristecía que Seiya permaneciera en ese estado.

— ¿Qué fue ese resplandor que salió de mí anoche? —Se preguntaba Serena.

Sus sollozos de dolor se escuchaban como eco por el lugar. Hasta que alguien le habló.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó un amable joven.

— No, no es nada... es que... solo estoy muy triste. —Pudo decir Serena apenas. Sus lágrimas hacían que su visión se hiciera borrosa.

El joven le extendió un pañuelo.

— ¿Tienes algún familiar herido? —Le preguntó.

Serena recibió el pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas.

— Gracias... mi novio está muy mal. —Explicó Serena entre sollozos.

— Lo entiendo, perdón por interrumpirte, imagino que querías estar sola. Yo también vine aquí por eso.

— ¿Tienes algún familiar enfermo tú también?

— Mi hermana, fue atacada anoche por una criatura extraña. Está muy débil, debe quedarse aquí hospitalizada. Ella es lo único que tengo. —Explicó con tristeza el joven.

— Entonces, tú debes ser el hermano de la chica que rescató mi novio.

— Ya veo... me explicaron que la había recatado un joven. Lamento mucho que él esté tan mal. De verdad estoy muy agradecido de su gesto con mi hermana. —Le dijo el joven con tristeza.

Serena guardó silencio unos minutos, al fin se había tranquilizado.

— Roguemos para que ambos se recuperen pronto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó el joven.

— Soy Serena, es un gusto ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es Darien, es un placer conocerte, Serena.

 **¡No me maten! Aún quedan capítulos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince: "Hotaru"

— Así que Darien... tu nombre me suena familiar. —Le dijo Serena.

— Yo... iba a decirte lo mismo sobre el tuyo. —Dijo Darien sonriendo.

Serena lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, sintió una extraña pero grata sensación de calidez en su pecho y entonces lo recordó.

— ¡Ya sé! Te llamas igual que mi bisabuelo, es solo que él cuando se casó, tomó otro nombre, por eso no lo recordaba bien. —Le dijo Serena.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál era su nombre después?

— Endymion, mi padre también se llama así. —Respondió Serena.

Darien se paralizó, algo en ese nombre lo hacía sentirse de una manera incomoda, sentía que algo debía recordar, aunque no sabía con exactitud que era.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Serena al ver que no respondía nada.

Darien comenzó a mirarla con detalle, Serena sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

— Lo siento, no quise incomodarte... es que... me pareces conocida ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

— No lo sé... Yo soy hija del Rey Endymion y la Reina Erika.

— Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo. Eres una princesa. —Dijo Darien, asumiendo que esa era la razón por la que el nombre Endymion golpeaba como eco en su cabeza.

Serena comenzó a observarlo con detalle, era un chico un poco mayor que ella, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules intensos. Serena sintió un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia, sin entender por qué. Él la observó de vuelta, Serena se puso un tanto nerviosa, por lo que habló para distraerlo.

— Disculpa que te lo pregunte, pero ¿Qué hacia tu hermana fuera de casa tan tarde anoche?

— Es una historia algo complicada. Hotaru... suele sufrir de visiones. Los médicos dicen que son alucinaciones, pero sus supuestas alucinaciones siempre son certeras —Explicó Darien—. Ella anoche se despertó, diciendo que unas criaturas devorarían el resplandor de los humanos, estaba muy inquieta... intenté darle sus medicamentos, pero hizo un escándalo.

— ¿Ósea que ella pudo predecir lo que ocurriría?

— Así es, y yo lamento mucho no haberle creído, la historia era demasiado fantástica para ser real. La obligué a volver a dormir, le dije que tomara sus medicamentos. Ella finalmente accedió, al menos eso me hizo creer, porque cuando fui hasta su habitación para comprobar si dormía, no estaba por ninguna parte, se había escapado por la ventana. —Explicó Darien con los ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Les contaste sobre eso a los Doctores?

— No me crearan, estoy seguro que le aumentaran las dosis de antipsicóticos si lo hago. O tal vez comiencen a dármelos a mí también. —Explicó Darien.

Mientras, en la cafetería del hospital, Mina y Amy bebían café para mantenerse despiertas. Yaten se acercó a ellas.

— Sus majestades Endymion y Helios irán por el Cristal Dorado, mientras sus altezas Rini y Erika se quedaran esperando noticias sobre Seiya y acompañando a Serena. Sería bueno que el resto, nos fuéramos a casa para descansar un poco y volver más tarde. —Sugirió Yaten.

— Es cierto, estoy muy cansada. —Dijo Mina con los hombros caídos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Preguntó Yaten.

— Si no es molestia para ti, me encantaría. —Dijo Mina con coquetería.

— Por supuesto que no es molestia. —Respondió Yaten.

— Ustedes resolvieron sus problemas ¿No? —Preguntó Amy al ver la cercanía de ambos.

— Sí, nosotros... tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar anoche. —Explicó Mina sonrojándose.

— Me alegro por ustedes. —Dijo Amy.

— Bueno, nos vemos después. —Dijo Yaten.

— ¿Y Taiki? —Preguntó Amy. Ella aún tenía cosas pendientes que hablar con él.

— Se quedó acompañando a la reina Erika. —Respondió Yaten.

Amy pareció algo desilusionada, de seguro Taiki estaba preocupado de cosas más importantes que ella. Intentó sonreír a la pareja, pero ellos se dieron cuenta de que Amy estaba angustiada.

Mientras, Helios y Endymion iban a retirarse del lugar, pero Endymion le pidió a Erika hablar antes. Erika se puso de pie con temor de lo que su esposo iba a decirle. Ambos salieron a una terraza para estar solos. Taiki los observaba a la distancia con preocupación.

— Sé que debes creer que solo te utilicé, pero eso no es así. —Dijo Erika.

— ¡Basta! No quiero que te deshagas en explicaciones sin sentido. Ya me ha quedado claro que tú solo querías cumplir un objetivo y yo era necesario para eso. No puedo criticarte, porque durante estos años que hemos vivido juntos has sido una buena esposa y excelente madre... pero jamás me amaste y yo sí a ti, Erika. —Dijo Endymion mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— No digas eso. Es cierto que debía cumplir un objetivo, pero no te usé como crees, yo realmente te ...

— ¡Silencio, Erika! No quiero que me digas algo como eso. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te veo, lo hace desde el día en que te conocí. Para mí nada ha cambiado, te amo con mi vida... pero tú... tú solo amas a tus guerreras del pasado.

— Endymion, yo...

— ¡Quiero el divorcio! —Dijo Endymion interrumpiendo a Erika.

— Pero no tenemos que hacer eso. —Dijo Erika al borde de las lágrimas.

— No te preocupes, podrás seguir viviendo en el palacio junto a tus hijas. Pero no tenemos que dormir juntos, ya no tienes motivo para seguir con esta farsa. Le indicare a la sirvienta que lleve tus cosas hasta otra habitación... Lejos de la mía. —Dijo Endymion, dándole la espalda a Erika para no llorar frente a ella.

Erika se quedó de pie mirando a Endymion marchar, no podía creer que él le estuviera pidiendo el divorcio. Si bien, ella era Kakyuu y solo adoptó el nombre de Erika para no ser descubierta, sus sentimientos por Endymion no eran parte del plan, esos sentimientos surgieron en verdad, porque su esposo era un hombre amoroso, justo y bondadoso.

Amy encontró a Taiki, espiando a los reyes.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Amy.

— La reina está hablando con el rey Endymion.

— Entonces hay que dejarlos solos. Ellos deben tener muchas cosas que aclarar.

— Es que no quiero dejar sola a la reina, porque el rey se ve muy molesto. —Explicó Taiki.

— Pero ellos deben hablar, eso no te concierne, Taiki. —Dijo Amy y Taiki solo la miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

Amy suspiró, volvió a hablarle.

— Creo que es mejor que se sinceren, todo el mundo lo está haciendo. Mina y Yaten también arreglaron sus asuntos, al parecer todo salió bien. —Dijo Amy, intentado con sus palabras, advertir a Taiki sobre la conversación pendiente que ellos tenían.

— Me alegro por ellos. —Susurró Taiki.

— ¿No deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Taiki?—Dijo Amy en un susurro.

— El rey se ha marchado y la reina está llorando. Iré a ver qué pasó. —Dijo Taiki, dejando a Amy una vez más con una conversación pendiente, corriendo a consolar a la reina.

Amy suspiró dolida, definitivamente Taiki tenía cosas más importantes que ella en mente, así que decidió marcharse a su casa.

En la sala de espera, se encontraba Lita y Rei.

— Lita, yo me iré a casa, pero volveré al anochecer, me desvelare toda la noche para acompañar a Seiya y a Serena quien sé que no se marchara a casa ¿Tú qué harás? —Dijo Rei.

— No puedo irme y dejar a los chicos solos. —Contestó Lita desanimada.

— No se trata de dejarlos, se trata de descansar para relevar turnos.

— No puedo, Rei. Siento que todo lo que ocurrió es mi culpa, no quiero irme de aquí. —Dijo Lita, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Por supuesto que no, Lita. Yami despertaría de cualquier forma, porque era un ser maligno oculto entre nosotros, no es tu culpa. —Dijo Rei con firmeza.

Lita se abrazó a ella, sus lágrimas caían sin parar. Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna entraron al lugar.

— No sigas martirizándote de esa manera. Tenemos que estar bien para darle apoyo a Serena. —Le dijo Michiru a Lita. Ella intentó calmarse y limpió sus lágrimas.

— Por cierto, Serena ya se perdió durante mucho rato, iré a buscarla. —Dijo Haruka, volteándose para salir del lugar, pero no fue muy lejos, porque se encontró de frente con su hermana.

— Ya estoy de vuelta. —Anunció Serena.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Haruka.

— Sí. Conocí a un familiar de la chica que Seiya salvó. —Informó Serena.

Setsuna y Michiru se interesaron, ellas necesitaban ver a la niña y solo un familiar podía autorizarlas.

— Se trata de su hermano mayor —Explicó Serena—, Hotaru solo cuenta con él, no tienen más familia.

— ¿Crees que nos autorice a hablar con ella? —Le preguntó Setsuna.

— No lo sé, porque los doctores tienen a Hotaru durmiendo a causa de los sedantes. Al parecer ella sufre de alucinaciones según los médicos, pero por lo que hablé con su hermano, se tratan de predicciones.

— No cabe duda, es ella. —Dijo Haruka.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Serena.

— Princesa, llévanos con el hermano de Hotaru. —Le pidió Michiru.

Serena asintió algo confundida y salió del lugar para que la siguieran. Las tres outers caminaron tras ella con nerviosismo y ansiedad. Serena las guió hasta un pasillo, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, estaba el joven Darien con un semblante preocupado.

— Darien, te presento a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Ellas quieren saber sobre tu hermanita. —Le dijo Serena.

— ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber de Hotaru? —Preguntó Darien, pero nadie contesto, es que ninguna de ellas pudo articular palabra al ver a quien alguna vez fue el soberano de la Tierra, reencarnado también en esta época.

— ¿Chicas? Darien les está hablando, no sean maleducadas. —Les dijo Serena.

— Lo... lo siento. —Logró decir Haruka.

Michuru comenzó a explicarle al joven Darien que estaban muy preocupadas por Hotaru y si existía la posibilidad de hablar con ella.

— Por mí no hay problema, supe que ustedes auxiliaron a mi hermana y a ese joven Seiya después del ataque. Pero los médicos han sido estrictos, Hotaru no ha recuperado su fuerza por completo, así que no hablara mucho y solo puede entrar una persona a verla. —Explicó Darien.

— ¡Yo! Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir yo. —Solicitó Setsuna.

Darien asintió, abrió la puerta e invitó a Setsuna a pasar. Cuando ambos entraron, Haruka tomó del brazo a Serena.

— ¿Ese sujeto te recuerda a alguien? —Le preguntó.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— ¡Responde! ¿Te causa algún sentimiento?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Contéstame! —Insistió Haruka.

Serena comenzó a sentirse asustada y confundida. No sabía que decirle a su hermana.

— ¡Basta, Haruka! —Le ordenó Michiru al ver lo confundida que estaba Serena.

Haruka suspiró y soltó el brazo de Serena.

— Lo siento, cabeza de bombón. Es solo que no entiendo por qué todo se complica cada vez más. —Dijo Haruka.

Serena la miró confundida y se alejó de ella.

— Voy a ver como sigue Seiya. —Dijo Serena y se fue del lugar algo perturbada.

Mientras, en la habitación, Darien caminó hasta la cama de Hotaru, ella abrió los ojos con dificultad, se veía muy somnolienta. Setsuna se acercó a ella lo más que pudo.

— Hola, Hotaru. —Le susurró Setsuna.

Hotaru abrió los ojos enseguida al notar la presencia de Setsuna. Intentó sentarse de golpe, pero no lo consiguió, estaba aturdida.

— ¡Tranquila, Hotaru! No debes agitarte —Le pidió Darien —. Esta persona que ves aquí, fue una de las chicas que pudo auxiliarte anoche, su nombre es...

— ¡Setsuna! —Exclamó Hotaru, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

— ¿La... la recuerdas? La recuerdas de anoche, supongo. —Le dijo Darien.

Hotaru se tranquilizó y asintió a la pregunta de su hermano. Pero Setsuna sabía que eso era imposible, porque cuando ella llegó junto a Hotaru, no estaba como Setsuna en ese momento, si no como Sailor Plut, por lo que solo podía significar de que Hotaru mantenía sus recuerdos del pasado.

— ¿Puedes... puedes dejarme sola con ella? ¡Por favor! —Le pidió Hotaru a su hermano con un hilo de voz.

Darien asintió y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Hotaru?—Preguntó Setsuna con tranquilidad.

— Porque nos conocemos...

— ¿Tú... me recuerdas? —Preguntó Setsuna para cerciorase.

— Hace tiempo... porque los sueños y las visiones son constantes. Creen que estoy loca. —Explicó Hotaru a punto de llorar.

— Pero no lo estás, eres una _Sailor_... eres la líder de las _Outers_. Te necesitamos con nosotras, Saturn.

— Darien no recuerda nada de nuestro pasado ¿Sabes por qué?

— No, no lo sé. Pero Seiya ha renacido también y pensé que él era el destino de la princesa en esta época, pero ahora que se ha encontrado con el príncipe, ya no estoy tan segura. —Explicó Setsuna.

— ¿Seiya? —Preguntó Hotaru, como recordando algo— Tienes que llevarme con Seiya, él no volverá a despertar nunca más si no nos damos prisa.

— ¿Qué dices?

— La princesa intentó protegerlo anoche, algo pude ver, aunque no podía moverme... Seiya está inconsciente ahora.

— Hotaru, ordena tus ideas ¿Qué intentas decirme? —Le dijo Setsuna tomándola por los hombros.

— Seiya está encerrado, su cuerpo no es más que un recipiente vacío. —Explicó Hotaru mientras luchaba para que sus ojos no volvieran a cerrarse.

— Estás demasiado medicada, intenta abrir los ojos. —Le pidió Setsuna.

— La princesa introdujo el Cristal de Plata en el cuerpo de Seiya, fue una forma de protegerlo de una muerte segura... por eso no despierta, ni lo hará, al menos que... —Hotaru no pudo continuar hablando, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y Setsuna no logró despertarla.

 **Nota: Gracias por seguir un nuevo capítulo, ya no falta mucho para el final. Si les gusta esta historia, les invito a leer mis otros trabajos, como mi fic "La máquina de escribir" un relato de suspenso y terror, protagonizado por Lita.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dieciséis: "La Decisión"

Pasaron seis días desde que Setsuna habló con Hotaru. Luego de esa fatídica tarde, no pudo volver a verla, ya que los médicos restringieron las visitas.

La idea de usar el Cristal Dorado para despertar a Seiya y devolverle su energía, no funcionó. Tampoco las reiteradas veces que la reina Erika usó sus poderes para traer a Seiya de vuelta.

Hotaru le había dicho a Setsuna, que el Cristal de Plata se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Seiya, como un escudo protector, algo que la princesa Serena había hecho instintivamente, sin medir, ni entender las consecuencias. Las chicas habían decidido no contarle nada a Serena, hasta primero poder hablar con Hotaru, para que les dijera la forma en que Serena podía deshacer lo que había hecho.

Serena pasaba día y noche en el hospital, esperando a que Seiya despertara. Por lo que se encontraba con Darien a diario. Estos comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, apoyándose y dándose ánimos por la condición de sus seres queridos. Taiki y Yaten se inquietaban por dicha situación y pensaban en qué sería lo que pasaría si Seiya despertaba teniendo ahora aquel poderoso rival del pasado en su vida actual.

La reina Erika pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital también, pensando en cómo ayudar a Seiya y en cómo recuperar a su esposo.

Amy iba constantemente al hospital a apoyar a su amiga Serena, más no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Taiki, y a él no parecía importarle, tenía demasiadas cosas de que ocuparse como para hablar con Amy.

Las cosas parecían no mejorar hasta que...

— Chicos, tengo buenas noticias. —Anunció Lita, entrando a la sala de espera del hospital.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a Seiya? —Preguntó Taiki con esperanza.

— No, pero vi a Hotaru paseando en el jardín con su hermano. Ya la han autorizado a salir de su habitación. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es acercarnos a ella para que nos diga qué hacer con Seiya. —Explicó Lita.

Michiru y Haruka salieron al jardín sin escuchar más. Hotaru era la única que sabía cómo despertar a Seiya y había que aprovechar de que Serena había vuelto a su casa para descansar, en compañía de sus abuelos.

Hotaru estaba en silla de ruedas, bajo un árbol, junto a su hermano. Haruka y Michiru le saludaron. Darien se dirigió a la pareja.

— Les rogaría que si quieren más que saludar a Hotaru, no le hablen de aquella noche. La última vez que habló con su amiga, se alteró mucho. Los doctores me recomendaron restringir el contacto con otras personas. No quiero que justo ahora que está más calmada vuelva a ese estado de histeria. —Les dijo Darien casi en susurro para que Hotaru no escuchara.

— Por favor, necesitamos hablar con ella. —Le pidió Michiru.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que es tan importante que deben hablar con mi hermana? —Preguntó Darien.

Hotaru se acercó en la silla hacia ellos.

— Déjame hablar con ellos, hermano. —Le dijo Hotaru. Darien se negó.

— No tomara mucho tiempo. —Insistió Haruka.

— ¡Por favor! —Le rogó Hotaru.

Darien suspiró y se marchó resignado. Haruka le agradeció, caminó hacia Hotaru y le habló de muy cerca.

— Sé que recuerdas quien eres, pero no te agites, porque si lo haces, no podrás salir de este hospital y te seguirán medicando.

— Lo sé. Es por eso que intento parecer tranquila. Tuve la oportunidad de ver a la princesa junto a mi hermano, si bien ella está consciente de ser la heredera al trono, desconoce totalmente su pasado. —Dijo Hotaru.

— Kakyuu, la princesa de Kinmoku hizo que Serena y Seiya coincidieran, para poder estar juntos al menos en esta época. —Explicó Michiru.

— Pero la historia estaba escrita, no puede borrar a Darien de su vida, porque aunque en esta época Seiya la conociera antes, es la tercera vida en que Serena conoce a Darien a sus catorce años. —Explicó Hotaru.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo ha sido en vano? ¿Seiya sufrirá otra vez? —Preguntó Haruka.

— Eso no tenemos como saberlo, solo sé que si nuestra princesa renace, las demás semillas estelares la seguirán. Donde ella vaya, estaremos y también el príncipe. —Explicó Hotaru.

— Ya veo... Hotaru, debes intentar mantener tus visiones en secreto, para que los doctores dejen de medicarte. —Le pidió Michiru.

— Lo sé, eso hago... Pero, sé que no vinieron solo a eso. Ustedes quieren saber cómo despertar a Seiya y les diré que la única capaz de hacerlo es Serena con ayuda del Cristal de Plata. —Dijo Hotaru.

— ¿Pero cómo? Mi padre incluso ha usado el Cristal Dorado y le ha sido imposible traer de vuelta a Seiya. —Dijo Haruka.

— Eso es porque el Cristal de Plata está funcionando como un escudo, repele cualquier tipo de energía o resplandor que se utilice, solo ella puede hacer que el Cristal deje de actuar de esa manera. —Explicó Hotaru.

— Pero el Cristal no está físicamente ¿Cómo lo haría entonces? —Preguntó Michiru.

— Serena debe recordar su pasado y así recordara también como usar el poder del Cristal.

— ¿Su pasado? Pero si eso sucede ella recordara quien era Seiya y quien era Darien para ella. —Dijo Haruka.

— Así es y tal vez recuerde también sus sentimientos del pasado y Seiya volverá a sufrir... pero es eso o perderemos al Cristal y a Seiya para siempre. —Explicó Hotaru.

— ¿Cómo que los perderemos? —Preguntó Haruka.

— El Cristal no saldrá del cuerpo de Seiya, porque ha encapsulado su alma, en el caso de alguien que fue una _sailor_ en el pasado, encapsuló su semilla estelar. En este momento el cuerpo de Seiya es un recipiente, mientras más demore en despertar, su cuerpo se deteriorara hasta... hasta morir. —Explicó Hotaru.

Haruka y Michiru se desesperaron, Darien caminó hacia ellos.

— Lo siento, pero Hotaru debe volver a descansar a su habitación. Si ella permanece como está ahora, lo más probable es que nos vamos a casa mañana mismo. —Dijo Darien dando por finalizada la entrevista a su hermana.

Haruka y Michiru asintieron, intentando contener aquel sentimiento de angustia. Se despidieron de Darien y Hotaru con normalidad y corrieron en busca de la reina Erika para contarle lo que Hotaru les había dicho.

— Pero si Serena recuerda a Darien, Seiya volverá a sufrir, él volverá a morir de la tristeza. —Dijo Erika, cuando se enteró de las palabras de Hotaru.

— Madre, es la única forma. —Explicó Haruka.

— Tal vez este sea el destino de Seiya... morir de amor por esa niña. —Dijo Taiki apretando los puños con rabia.

— No digas eso, me niego a que Seiya pase por eso otra vez. —Dijo Erika con los ojos llorosos.

— No puedes controlar el destino, Erika. —Dijo Endymion haciendo su aparición.

— Es que no quiero que Seiya muera otra vez de tristeza. —Dijo Erika comenzando a llorar.

— No es algo que puedas controlar ¡Entiende! —Dijo Endymion duramente.

— ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! —Dijo Erika levantando la voz— Es tu primera y única vida. No tienes idea de que es mantener tus recuerdos del pasado, especialmente cuando fueron tan dolorosos. No fuiste testigo de cómo esa luz se consumió por el dolor ¡No quiero perder a Seiya de esa manera! ¡No de nuevo!

La reina Erika comenzó a llorar desconsolada, Endymion no supo que contestar ante aquellas palabras. Taiki lo miró con enfado, mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Yaten se puso de pie.

— Si le preguntaran a Seiya, él diría que prefiere quedarse como está, que ver al amor de su vida irse otra vez con ese hombre. Hombre al cual ni siquiera puede odiar, porque no es una mala persona —Dijo Yaten apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza y conteniéndose para no llorar—. Yo me largo, no puedo con esto.

Yaten salió del lugar, Mina lo siguió. Los demás quedaron en silencio, viéndolos marchar.

— No podemos perder más tiempo ¿Cuál será la decisión entonces? —Preguntó Setsuna con calma.

— Hay que explicarle a Serena, si sus sentimientos por Seiya son reales no tiene porque correr a los brazos de otro. —Dijo Endymion.

— No son "los brazos de otro" son los brazos del hombre que la enamoró hace más de mil años, el hombre que en otra vida fue tu abuelo ¡Entiende! —Dijo Erika molesta.

— Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, Erika. Eres tú quien debe entender, perderemos a Seiya y al Cristal de Plata. —Insistió Endymion.

— ¿Qué tal si se le enseña a Serena a controlar los poderes del Cristal, sin tener que despertar sus recuerdos? —Sugirió Lita.

— El Cristal de Plata ni siquiera se encuentra físicamente, no sabemos cuanto tiempo debemos esperar a que Serena aprenda a controlarlo. Seiya podría morir en el intertanto. —Explicó Michuru.

Se abrió una discusión de nunca acabar. Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Endymion votaron por contarle la verdad a Serena y ver la forma de que recordara su pasado. Pero Kakyuu, Taiki y Lita estaban en contra y querían buscar otra manera. Rei se mantenía neutral, no sabía qué era lo mejor. En medio del debate, a Rei le sonó su teléfono celular, así que se alejó de todos por un momento.

— _Soy yo, Rei._ —Dijo Serena por el otro lado de la línea.

— Serena ¿Qué ocurre? —Rei notó la voz de su amiga algo decaída.

— _¿Puedes venir al palacio? Es que tengo algo que contarte, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, es mejor que te lo diga aquí._

— Sí, claro. Voy enseguida.

— _Gracias, Rei. Pero de verdad, no le digas a nadie._ —Pidió Serena con insistencia.

Rei le aseguró que no le diría a nadie. Salió del lugar sin dar explicaciones y se dirigió a ver a su amiga.

Mientras, Yaten regresaba a su casa en compañía de Mina. Se veía cabreado y angustiado.

— Yaten ¿Está bien que nos fuéramos así? ¿Dejaras que los demás decidan qué hacer? Eso no es algo muy propio de ti.—Dijo Mina.

— Mina, nadie entiende lo difícil que es esto. Ninguna de ustedes vio a Seiya sufrir, menos morir. Así que entiendo que no tomen en cuenta mi opinión o la de Taiki. Seguir ahí es una tortura.—Explicó Yaten, dejándose caer bruscamente al sofá de la sala.

— Las chicas solo quieren salvar a Seiya. Es por su bien y el de Serena. Además, el Cristal de Plata...

—Sí, lo sé.. bla, bla, bla. Al final el Cristal es lo que más importa ¿No es cierto?

— Yaten, no te desquites conmigo. La situación es complicada y lo sé, pero solo intento ayudar. —Reclamó Mina.

— ¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! —Dijo Yaten acercándose al rostro de Mina— No importa que ocurra, Seiya estará muerto de todas formas.

— Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud. Las cosas pueden ser diferentes ahora, los sentimientos de Serena hacia Seiya no cambiaran tan fácil. —Afirmó Mina.

— ¿Y qué crees que pasara? ¿Crees que Seiya debe hacerse a un lado otra vez? ¿Deberá esconder sus sentimientos para que ella sea feliz? ¿Sabes siquiera que se siente esconder los sentimientos porque sabes que la persona que amas es un imposible?

— Pues... yo... —Mina titubeó.

— Eres tan tonta, que no eres capaz ni de entender lo que digo, no eres capaz de ver entre líneas. No sé ni porque me gustas tanto. —Dijo Yaten levantando una ceja.

— ¡Ya basta! Estas comportándote como un idiota otra vez.

— ¿Sabes lo doloroso qué fue para mí ignorarte? Siempre me gustaste, pero yo tenía que irme muy lejos, no podía aceptar que sentía algo por ti. —Dijo Yaten con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? ¿No hablábamos de Seiya?

— ¡Tonta! —Susurró Yaten acercándose a Mina—. No soy capaz de dimensionar el dolor de Seiya, incluso teniendo un referente.

Mina se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, sus labios... todo en él le parecía apetecible. Mina comenzó a sonrojarse, Yaten se dio cuenta de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Mina? —Preguntó Yaten.

Mina desvió la mirada al piso. Yaten la tomó de los brazos y volvió a preguntar. Mina tragó saliva y sin poder subir la mirada, le habló.

— Yaten... yo estaré a tu lado ahora, no pienso dejarte. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase. —Dijo Mina, buscando tocar la mano de Yaten.

Él sonrió , la acercó para rodearla con su brazo.

— Gracias. —Le dijo Yaten y le besó la frente.

Mina hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando el excitante olor que expelía de su piel. Se aferró a él, deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca. Yaten suspiró, sin percatarse de lo que Mina comenzaba a sentir, él estaba demasiado preocupado.

Mina cerró los ojos, sintiendo solo su calor, palpando con sus manos los brazos de Yaten. De pronto, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Yaten la miraba de manera diferente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Mina algo avergonzada.

— ¿A mí? Yo tengo la impresión de que es a ti la que le pasa algo ¿Quieres decirme alguna cosa?

— ¿Recuerdas... que me dijiste que tú querías ser mi primer beso? —Se atrevió a decir Mina.

— Eh... sí. —Dijo Yaten poniéndose nervioso y tal vez un poco avergonzado.

— Yaten... no pude darte mi primer beso, pero...quiero darte... quiero darte mi primera vez. —Dijo Mina con seguridad, mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Yaten sintió que su cara ardía, tomó aire, exhaló... Sus ojos se pegaron en los labios de Mina, su mirada bajó hasta su cuello, lentamente deslizó su mirada hasta su blusa, dejando entre ver su escote.

— ¡Dime algo! ¡No te quedes callado! —Pidió Mina con nerviosismo.

Yaten deslizó su mano entre el cabello rubio y largo de Mina, observándola con detalle y depositó un cálido beso en sus labios.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? Porque no quiero que después te arrepientas. —Le advirtió Yaten, cuando sus bocas se separaron.

Mina se sonrojó y volvió a pegar sus labios en los de él, dejándolo sin aliento. Sus lenguas danzaban lentamente en sus bocas.

— Completamente segura. —Respondió Mina, con la respiración entre cortada.

Yaten comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por sobre la ropa. Ella casi por un impulso, se sentó sobre él, quedando frente a frente, con el cabello alborotado. Ambos cerraron los ojos, encontrándose en un beso lleno de deseo. Mina comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Yaten, acariciándole el pecho con su dedo índice, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Yaten deslizó su mano por debajo de la blusa, el contacto de su piel con la de ella lo hizo estremecer. Por primera vez, experimentaban sensaciones únicas, descubriendo el cuerpo del otro en cada caricia, en cada beso fogoso que se daban.

Mina comenzó a sentir que a Yaten se le abultaba exageradamente su entre pierna, un calor subió por su vientre, una sensación nueva y deliciosa, pero a la vez le avergonzaba perder el control de su cuerpo y entregarse por completo al deseo. Yaten se abrazó a ella cuando notó que ella dudaba. Acarició su cabello enredando sus dedos, besó la comisura de sus labios con ternura y deslizó sus manos sintiendo las curvas de su cuerpo, apegandola en el suyo, para poder demostrarle cuanto la deseaba. Deslizó una de sus manos y la llevó a su muslo para acariciarlo, subiendo lentamente, la apretó con fuerza, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Mina lo observó con una mirada lujuriosa y se pegó nuevamente a sus labios, entregándose a sus emociones e instintos. Yaten le abrió la blusa por completo, dejando a la vista su sostén. Con las manos temblorosas intentó quitar el broche, pero a causa del nerviosismo no pudo hacerlo. Mina sonrió con ternura y le ayudó quitandolo ella misma. Su blusa y su sostén cayeron al suelo, dejando que Yaten contemplara sus redondos y turgentes senos.

— No, no me mires así... —Dijo Mina con timidez, cubriéndose con las manos.

— ¡No seas tonta! —Le dijo Yaten, cogiendo sus manos para obligarla a descubrirse—. No puedo evitar mirarte si me muestras algo tan hermoso como tu cuerpo.

Mina sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro, enrojeciendo por completo. Yaten se quitó la camisa y lentamente acarició su cuello son la yema de sus dedos, bajando con sutileza hacia sus senos, dando caricias circulares por el contorno del pezón. Mina dejó salir un leve gemido y él la recostó en el sofá, quedando sobre ella. La besó en el cuello, bajando por su pecho, la contempló por varios segundos, hasta que se atrevió a pasar su lengua por los senos, deslizándose por su plano abdomen. Le subió la falda, encontrándose con su ropa interior húmeda, se detuvo unos segundos, hasta que tomó el valor y acarició con sus dedos su sexo por encima de la prenda, mientras ella se quejaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo, anhelando tenerlo dentro de su ser.

Yaten se quitó el resto de la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo sobre ella. Mina abrió los ojos con nerviosismo, miró la entrepierna de su pareja y desvió la mirada de inmediato, su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le preguntó Yaten algo asustado— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

— No es eso. —Respondió Mina, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tiemblas así? ¿Por qué desvías la mirada?

— Porque... porque estoy muy nerviosa y...

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Yaten ansioso.

— ... Yo... yo tengo miedo... de que me duela mucho. —Dijo Mina, con las manos aún en su rostro.

Yaten sonrió, le quitó las manos del rostro y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

— Si tienes miedo, entonces me detendré.

— ¡No! Yo quiero, en verdad te deseo mucho... solo te pido que seas... que seas gentil. —Le dijo Mina con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Yaten asintió, comenzó a quitarle la falda y la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

— Mina... me gustas mucho. —Le dijo Yaten recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

Ambos se besaron de forma lujuriosa, mientras Yaten comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, preparando el camino para lo que seguiría. Mina comenzó a abrir sus piernas de a poco. Yaten introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, haciéndola humedecerse más, enloqueciendo con la caricia. Cuando ella comenzó a mover las caderas siguiendo el movimiento de sus dedos, él supo que estaba lista para recibirlo.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella se aferró a su cuerpo, enterrando las uñas en su espalda con nerviosismo. Yaten comenzó a entrar lentamente, disfrutando de la grata sensación de sentir como entraba en sus ardientes entrañas, mientras besaba su cuello perdido en el deseo y en el dolor que sus uñas le causaban incrustadas en su piel. Mina gritó de dolor, pero también de placer cuando sintió que él la penetraba de manera exquisita. Yaten sentía como Mina apretaba su miembro viril desde adentro, a causa de la estrechez. Sus cuerpos ahora eran uno solo, moviéndose lentamente, haciendo que el dolor se transformara en infinito placer.

— ¡Te amo, Yaten! —Le dijo Mina entre jadeos a Yaten.

— Y yo a ti, Mina. —Respondió Yaten de vuelta, entrando en ella por completo.

Ambos jadeaban en un vaivén de infinitas sensaciones. Mina clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Yaten cuando este se apegó a ella, ahogando así los gritos de dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo. Yaten sintió el dolor de sus mordidas, haciendo que intensificara el ritmo de las embestidas, el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos inundaba la habitación, haciéndolos llegar al clímax juntos.

Mientras, Rei llegaba al palacio. Se dirigía a la habitación de Serena, quien estaba sentada en la alfombra, abrazándose a sus piernas y escuchando música, perdida en su mundo.

— ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó su amiga, sentándose a su lado.

— Rei, estoy muy confundida. —Dijo Serena con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero que mi pobre Seiya despierte, no sé como ayudarlo... y para colmo, creo que soy una pésima novia.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Serena? Has estado todos estos días cerca de Seiya, no le has dejado solo ni una vez. —Dijo Rei, acariciando el cabello de su amiga.

— Rei... yo he estado cerca de Seiya, pero... pero también me he acercado mucho a ese joven que conocí, a Darien.

Rei se estremeció, sabía que su amiga iba a confesar algo realmente importante.

— ¿Y... y eso qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó Rei con disimulo.

— Mi corazón se agita mucho, siento una extraña calidez cuando estoy junto a Darien, es un sentimiento que me confunde. Además, la forma en que él me habla, como me mira... No sé que sucede. Cuando intento analizar el por qué me siento así con Darien, comienza a dolerme la cabeza. —Dijo Serena tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Rei tragó grueso, se puso de rodillas frente a su amiga y la cogió por los hombros.

— ¡Serena! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame bien! —Le ordenó Rei.

Serena la miró a los ojos sin entender.

— Serena, yo soy Rei, Sailor Mars, ahora y en el pasado... tú, tú eres la princesa, pero también lo fuiste en el pasado. —Explicó Rei con desesperación— ¿Recuerdas a Seiya? ¿Recuerdas a Darien? ¡Recuerda, Serena! ¡Tienes que recordar!

Serena comenzó a retroceder, sintiéndose algo asustada por las palabras de Rei. Su cabeza empezó a doler.

— ¡Serena! Tú eras Sailor Moon, eras la reina Serenity ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas por qué volviste? —Insistió Rei, agitándola de los hombros.

Serena cerró los ojos, su cabeza dolía mucho. Comenzó a quejarse, una luna creciente se formó en su frente, liberando un fuerte resplandor. Serena se largó a llorar, de pronto las imágenes de su pasado comenzaron a golpear en su mente con violencia. Escuchó la voz de Seiya, la voz de Darien, a sus amigas, vio escenas de su vida anterior... Ahora todo estaba claro. El resplandor se esfumó, Serena cayó al piso desmayada. Rei la tomó entre sus brazos. Diana, Rini y Helios entraron a la habitación agitados.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Helios.

Rei levantó la mirada para encontrarse con él.

— Creo que Serena ya volvió. —Dijo Rei apenas.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Diecisiete: "Que los sentimientos fluyan"

Estaba oscureciendo, el día casi llegaba a su fin. Serena se encontraba de pie en la sala de espera del hospital, todos sus amigos y familiares la miraban con asombro. Su padre Endymion caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Serena? —Preguntó su padre.

Serena levantó su rostro, sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

— Serena, aunque hayas recordado todo, quiero que sepas que sigues siendo mi princesita. —Dijo Endymion, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Serena devolvió el abrazo a su padre. Se separó de él y miró a su madre, quien estaba a menos de un metro de ellos.

— Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero que...—Serena se interrumpió. Tomó la mano de su padre y la llevó hasta la mano de Erika. Ambos se sorprendieron e intentaron retroceder, pero Serena se los impidió— Quiero que sepan que no importa el pasado, ustedes son mis padres ahora. Han sido amorosos todo el tiempo, me han consentido y protegido toda mi vida. Y todo eso ha sido posible porque me aman, aman a mi hermana y admítanlo, ustedes se aman entre sí.

Endymion frunció el ceño, mirando con desprecio a Erika, quien lo observaba a los ojos con ternura. Endymion quiso parecer frío, pero no podía, porque en el fondo de su corazón amaba a esa mujer. Serena soltó las manos de sus progenitores, estos seguían tomados de las manos, sin darse cuenta que Serena ya no los obligaba.

— Hablaremos luego. —Dijo Endymion al fin, después de varios segundos, soltando la mano de Erika y dándole la espalda.

Serena caminó en dirección a la habitación de Seiya, les pidió a sus amigos y familiares que la dejaran sola por el momento. Serena suspiró, se llenó de valor y abrió la puerta lentamente para entrar a la habitación. Una vez dentro, se acercó lo más que pudo a Seiya, quien dormía profundamente, desde hace una semana. El sonido inquietante del monitor de signos vitales, se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

— Seiya... mi paciente y perseverante Seiya ¿Qué te he hecho? Desde hace siglos que te hago sufrir y es solo porque desde hace siglos que confundes mis sentimientos —Dijo Serena, cogiendo la mano de Seiya con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos en los de él—. Ahora entiendo porque reprimía tanto mis sentimientos contigo... estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo desde tiempos lejanos.

Serena comenzó a llorar. Se acercó hasta su rostro, quedando muy cerca, empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada, deteniéndose en su labios.

— No podía amarte, porque Darien era primero en mi vida... aún así, me confundía, mis sentimientos por ti se hacían más fuertes. No podías reemplazar a Darien, simplemente porque yo lo amaba a él. —Decía Serena entre sollozos.

Seiya se veía pálido y no reaccionaba ante las palabras de Serena. Ella pegó su frente a la de él.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarte todo esto? Seiya... Lo siento tanto. —Dijo Serena, pegando finalmente sus labios a los de Seiya.

Un resplandor comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Serena, iluminando el cuerpo de Seiya también y sobre su cabeza empezó a materializarse un Cristal. Seiya abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeó varias veces hasta que los abrió por completo; el color volvía a sus mejillas. El cristal de Plata se mantenía flotando. Serena separó sus labios de los de Seiya lentamente y sonrió aliviada cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con amor. El Cristal de Plata flotó hasta ella, Serena lo cogió entre sus manos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya? —Preguntó Serena con preocupación.

— Bombón... si te encuentras a mi lado, entonces todo está bien para mí. —Dijo Seiya apenas en un susurro.

Serena sonrió con alegría, guardó el Cristal en su bolsillo, limpió sus lagrimas y se abrazó de Seiya. Él le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

Alguien interrumpió el momento, llamando a la puerta. Una enfermera entró a la habitación, si esperar respuesta y vio que Seiya se había despertado, chequeó sus signos vitales y salió corriendo a buscar al médico, quien se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Seiya despierto y con sus energías de vuelta casi por completo.

El médico le solicitó a Serena salir de la habitación para poder examinar al paciente. Serena asintió y cuando salió, todos sus familiares y amigos la esperaban expectantes.

— El Doctor quiere examinar a Seiya, pero al parecer se encuentra muy bien. —Explicó Serena.

Todos se alegraron de inmediato, Seiya estaba de vuelta y esas eran excelentes noticias. Rini se acercó a Serena con una gran sonrisa.

— Sabía que lo lograrías.

Serena sacó el Cristal de Plata de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Rini.

— No, Serena. Ese Cristal ya te ha escogido a ti como su dueña. Ahora es tuyo y debes protegerlo. Cuando seas la reina, descansara contigo en el trono. —Le dijo Rini.

Serena sonrió y volvió a guardar el Cristal en su bolsillo.

Taiki sonreía feliz, de pronto tropezó con la mirada de Amy. Ella se quedó pegada unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. Taiki notó la hostil reacción de Amy y caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Le preguntó a Amy, quien charlaba con Rei.

— No creo que sea buen momento. —Le respondió Amy, dándole la espalda a Taiki.

Mientras, Erika le pidió a Serena charlar a solas. Ambas caminaron hacia el corredor.

— ¿Qué hay sobre tus sentimientos ahora, Serena? —Preguntó Erika.

— ¿Mis sentimientos? Bueno, creo que eso será algo que hablare con Seiya primero. —Contestó la rubia.

— ¿Recuerdas todo?

— Sí...

— ¿Qué harás, Serena?

— Primero quiero hablar con Seiya. —Reiteró Serena, quien se veía realmente contenida.

La reina Erika suspiró y asintió a la voluntad de su ahora hija.

— En vez de estar preocupada por asuntos sentimentales ajenos, es bueno que te hagas cargo de los tuyos primero, madre —Sugirió Serena—. Tú has renacido y también mereces ser feliz.

Serena volvió a entrar en la sala de espera, Erika iba a seguirla, cuando de frente, se le apareció su esposo Endymion.

— ¡¿Endymion?!

— No quiero estar lejos de ti, no me importa si eres Erika o la Princesa Kakyuu... te amo de todos modos. —Dijo Endymion, sin preámbulos.

Erika se abrazó de él. En el pasado, ella dio todo por su reino, por sus guerreras, por su gente, que no se dio nunca el tiempo de amar. Serena tenía razón, en esta vida ella tenía una familia y un gran amor, debía luchar por ello y ser feliz.

Endymion buscó su mirada, Erika cerró los ojos y ambos se unieron en un tierno beso.

Taiki esperaba noticias del Médico, junto a Yaten y Mina, quienes estaban cogidos de las manos.

— El día de hoy los veo muy unidos. —Dijo Taiki.

Mina y Yaten se avergonzaron.

— Eh... sí, bueno... nosotros solucionamos nuestros problemas. —Explicó Yaten algo nervioso.

— ¿Así qué ahora son novios? —Preguntó Taiki.

— Bueno, nosotros... pues... S-sí. —Respondió Yaten, intentando ponerse serio. Mina apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Taiki sonrió ante lo que le pareció un gesto tierno.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, Taiki, "Más vale tarde y tendrás cien años de perdón" —Dijo Mina muy sonriente.

Yaten y Taiki sonrieron forzosamente.

— Creo que juntaste dos refranes que no tienen nada que ver, Mina. —Dijo Yaten.

— ¿Ah, si? Bueno pero tú me entiendes. —Dijo Mina riendo estrepitosamente.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Taiki? —Preguntó Yaten— Veo que últimamente Amy no te habla.

— Ha sido mi culpa... yo la he dejado de lado y ella tal vez se cansó de tener que estar siempre disponible para mí, sin recibir nada a cambio. —Se lamentó Taiki.

El Médico salió de la habitación de Seiya e informó que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, pero que quería observar su avance un par de días más. Autorizó a las visitas a pasar brevemente, Seiya debía descansar de tantas emociones.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Serena quiso quedarse, pero Seiya le pidió que no lo hiciera.

— Mañana quiero pasar todo el día contigo y si te quedas no podrás descansar lo suficiente. Ve a casa, yo estaré bien. —Le pidió Seiya con ternura.

Serena asintió. Los demás se retiraban del hospital también.

— Se ha hecho muy tarde ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —Preguntó Taiki a Amy cuando estaban en la puerta del Hospital.

— No, gracias. Puedo irme sola.

— Pero es muy tarde, déjame acompañarte. —Insistió Taiki.

— No, Taiki. Tú solo sigue preocupándote de tus asuntos, que de los míos me encargo yo. —Dijo Amy, dejando a Taiki boquiabierto.

Amy generalmente era una chica tímida y de carácter dulce, verla molesta no era algo común.

Taiki no estaba dispuesto a recibir un "no" rotundo de Amy, así que la siguió desde lejos. Pero Amy, tomó un taxi para perderlo. Para su sorpresa, cuando ella llegó a casa, Taiki estaba esperándola.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Cómo es que llegaste primero? —Preguntó Amy sorprendida al ver a Taiki apoyado en la puerta de su departamento.

— Tomé un atajo. Sabía que venías a tu casa. —Explicó Taiki.

— No debiste. ¡Ahora vete, por favor!

— Amy, sé que he estado postergando una conversación importante contigo, pero de verdad no fue esa mi intención, tenia muchas cosas de que preocuparme. —Explicó Taiki.

— Lo siento, Taiki. Creo que no hay nada más de que hablar. Me haces sentir que soy la última de la lista. —Dijo Amy, mientras buscaba en su bolso la llave para abrir la puerta.

— Amy, los acontecimientos recientes no fueron simples. Ustedes recuperaron sus recuerdos; la princesa Kakyuu a quien siempre serví, estaba pasando por un mal momento; mi hermano se encontraba en estado crítico... no es que seas la última de la lista, eres la única en mi lista de prioridades que está a salvo. Contigo todo está bien siempre. —Explicó Taiki.

Amy se quedó pensando en las palabras de Taiki, tal vez él tenía razón, los sucesos que ocurrieron no eran más importantes que ella, pero si debían solucionarse con más urgencia ¿Había sido una exagerada? Tal vez, en vez de estar molesta con Taiki, pudo ser de más ayuda para él y pudo brindarle de su apoyo.

— Taiki... yo no sé que decirte. —Dijo Amy, cabizbaja. Ahora se sentía algo tonta.

— ¿Amy, quieres ser mi novia? —Dijo Taiki buscando su mirada.

Amy no podía creerlo, no estaba preparada para escuchar algo como eso ¿Por qué parecía que Taiki tenía el don de desconcertarle?

— ¿Está tu padre en casa? Si aceptas, ahora mismo hablare con él y lo pediré formalmente. —Dijo Taiki, haciendo que Amy se pusiera totalmente ruborizada.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿No quieres? —Preguntó Taiki desilusionado.

— Yo... yo... Taiki... mi padre no... no hay nadie en casa ahora... —Amy no podía ni hablar— Hablaremos luego. —Dijo finalmente y abrió la puerta para entrar.

— Amy ¿Me estas rechazando?

— Claro que no.

— Es tarde ¿A qué hora llega tu padre?

— Mañana en la tarde, esta dando una conferencia en otra ciudad. —Explicó Amy, ella vivía sola con su padre, quien se dedicaba a la política.

— Ya veo. —Dijo Taiki, entrando al departamento junto con Amy.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Amy.

Taiki cerró la puerta tras él, Amy se puso nerviosa, Taiki caminó lentamente hacia ella, arrinconándola contra la pared.

— Quiero retomar esa conversación ahora, justo en el momento en donde nos interrumpieron. —Susurró Taiki. Amy quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su boca, con un fogoso beso que Taiki le dio.

Amy sintió un cosquilleo subiendo por su vientre. Taiki la apretaba ahora contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su calor, su respiración agitada.

Taiki se separó de ella, Amy sentía que su corazón se saldría por su boca.

— Amy, no quiero perder más el tiempo, yo quiero demostrarte aquí y ahora lo que siento ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —Preguntó Taiki con voz ronca y seductora.

Amy se estremeció ante la propuesta de Taiki. Ella no sabía que decir, así que solo dejó que su cuerpo hablara. Lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, pegando sus labios en un intenso beso. Taiki deslizó las manos hasta la cintura de Amy y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Amy pudo sentir el roce de su abultado miembro contra ella y se se separó de él bruscamente.

— Taiki... yo...

— Te amo. —Le dijo Taiki acercándose a ella nuevamente y le habló al oído, mientras le rosaba con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja.

A Amy le pareció que él estaba siendo sincero y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te he asustado? ¿Deseas que me marche?

Amy, negó con la cabeza.

— Lo que pasa es que... nunca creí que te escucharía decirme algo como eso. —Explicó Amy emocionada.

Taiki sonrió con ternura. Le acarició el cabello y lo acomodó tras de su oreja.

— Perdona por no decírtelo antes. —Le dijo Taiki, dándole un beso en la frente

Amy lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación con nerviosismo, sentía que sus piernas se tambaleaban con cada paso que daba. Se acomodó en la cama temblando, él la contemplaba, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— No quiero apresurar las cosas, ni mucho menos asustarte, así que si no estás segura, solo me quedaré a tu lado. —Le dijo Taiki.

Amy pensó en las palabras que su amiga Mina le había dicho una vez: _"Es que eres muy seria, Amy. Deberías un día de estos acorralarlo a la pared y_ _besarlo apasionadamente_ "

Esta vez, ella no quería ser una mojigata, tomaría la iniciativa.

— Taiki, yo quiero que... que tú y yo... quiero que me hagas tuya. —Dijo Amy entre tartamudeos.

— ¡Amy! ¿Estás segura? ¿Estarás bien con eso? Porque no tienes que sentirte presionada.

Amy tenía el rostro encendido, pero no desistió. Tomó a Taiki por los hombros y lo empujó a la cama, subiéndose encima de él.

— Dejemos que nuestros sentimientos fluyan. —Pidió Amy, juntando sus labios con los de Taiki, introduciendo la lengua.

Taiki comenzó a quitarle la blusa, entre apasionados besos, desabrochó su sostén, dejando ver sus grandes y redondos senos.

Amy permanecía con sus mejillas ruborizadas, Taiki se relamió los labios y curvó una sonrisa. Se quitó la polera, deslizó lentamente sus manos por la esbelta figura de su novia Amy y la hizo girar a la cama. Luego con ambas manos, la cogió de las muñecas, dejando su cuerpo aprisionado por el de él.

Amy lo miraba a los ojos, pudo ver un brillo especial en los de Taiki. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse con desesperación. Taiki le acarició uno de sus pechos y lo apretó con suavidad. Amy dejó escapar un leve gemido al contacto, lo que a él le pareció un deleite. Bajó su boca hasta sus pechos y comenzó a lamer lentamente uno de sus pezones, pasando la lengua por el contorno y succionado con su boca, haciéndola estremecer de deseo, haciéndola gemir cada vez con más intensidad. De pronto, Taiki se separó de ella y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

— Eres deliciosa ¿Me dejas seguir probándote?

Amy sintió que su entrepierna se humedecía de solo escuchar esas palabras de aquella forma tan varonil y seductora. Asintió con las mejillas encendidas y con la respiración entre cortada, ansiando las caricias de su novio. Taiki bajó por su abdomen, marcando el camino con su lengua, llegó hasta su pantalón, el cual desabrochó solo de un tirón. Comenzó a quitarlo, deslizándolo suavemente por sus piernas. Taiki se detuvo para admirar el cuerpo de Amy y le quitó la prenda interior, mirándola seductoramente.

Amy instintivamente junto las piernas. Taiki recorrió sus piernas con ligeros besos, hasta llegar a su zona íntima.

— Fuiste tú quien me autorizó a probarte. —Le recordó Taiki, mientras le abría las piernas para pasar su lengua lentamente.

Amy dejó escapar un grito de excitación que resonó por toda la habitación, se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza. Taiki daba lamidas más intensas, introduciendo su lengua, Amy sentía que iba a enloquecer de placer, jadeaba, mientras liberaba la humedad por su sexo. A Taiki le pareció que probaba un exquisito néctar y lamió con más fuerza.

Amy curvó su espalda de placer. Taiki se detuvo, le pareció que Amy ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo. Ella lo miró de reojo, no podía creer que él tuviera un cuerpo tan atlético. Taiki acercó su viril miembro a la entre pierna de Amy. Ella se sintió algo avergonzada. Taiki sintió que el cuerpo de la chica temblaba. Entró en ella lentamente, la estrechez de la chica era demasiada, hizo que Amy diera un grito de dolor cuando al fin consiguió entrar, un grito que ella misma apagó tapando su boca, con ambas manos. Taiki sintió que estaba en el cielo cuando puedo entrar completamente en ella, las entrañas de la chica ardían por dentro, pero se acomodaban para recibirlo y formar uno solo.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Le preguntó Taiki con preocupación.

— S-sí, pero no te detengas. —Le pidió Amy con voz quejumbrosa.

Taiki comenzó a moverse lentamente, intensificando sus movimientos de a poco, Amy gemía al compás de las embestidas. Luego de un rato, Taiki pudo darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba realmente disfrutando, parecía que sus cuerpos se habían adaptado al del otro por completo. Amy empezó a dejar de sentir el dolor y aquel ardor del principio, el placer fue en aumento, haciéndola sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en su interior, que subía por su vientre.

— Hazlo más fuerte. —Le pidió Amy jadeante, empujando las caderas de su compañero con sus manos, para obligarlo a entrar más.

Taiki se dejó caer sobre ella sin parar de embestirla, ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y enterró sus uñas, haciéndolo llegar al clímax total, dejando escapar un gemido ronco de su boca, haciendo que ella también sintiera el éxtasis total.

.

.

 **Gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Espero que les gustara este nuevo capítulo, ya no falta nada para el final.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dieciocho: "Despedida"

.

Serena llegaba al hospital a primera hora. El médico tratante de Seiya le había pedido que esperara fuera de la habitación. Se encontraba sola, cuando Darien apareció.

— ¡Buenos días, Serena! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Supe que tu novio despertó. —Dijo Darien.

— ¡Hola, Darien! Así es, Seiya se encuentra bien.

— Me alegro mucho ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él? A Hotaru le acaban de dar el alta médica, así que antes de irnos, quería darle las gracias.

— No es necesario —Dijo Serena algo nerviosa—. Lo que sucede es que... no sé si pueda recibir visitas.

— Ya veo. Bueno, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que le dieras las gracias de mi parte.

— Sí, claro. Yo lo haré. —Dijo Serena. Ella no quería que ellos se encontraran, pues podía ser que sus recuerdos despertaran y no quería causarle ese tipo de inquietud a Seiya.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Darien, al verla algo ensimismada.

— Sí. Cuando me desocupe, iré a despedirme de Hotaru, si no te molesta.

— Por supuesto que no me molesta, al contrario, aunque nos iremos en unos minutos —Dijo Darien y se quedó en silencio contemplándola —. Creo que me acostumbré a verte a diario, te extrañaré.

A Serena le pareció que su pecho se apretó y su corazón se aceleró ante esas palabras. Por suerte, el doctor salió de la habitación, rompiendo el momento.

— Te dejo para que veas a tu novio. Nos vemos después. —Dijo Darien y se marchó.

Serena asintió con timidez. El doctor le habló sobre el estado de Seiya.

— Nunca vi algo igual. Los exámenes arrojaron que el joven Seiya está en un estado de salud optimo, por lo tanto puede irse a casa hoy mismo. —Le informó a Serena. Ella entró a la habitación de Seiya con alegría.

— Veo que ya escuchaste las buenas noticias. —Le dijo Seiya al verla. Se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama.

— Me pone muy feliz saber que ya estás bien. Llamaré a los chicos para que hagan tu bolso. —Le dijo Serena.

— ¿Mi bolso? Pero si ya tengo mi ropa para irme a casa.

— Sí, pero eso no es suficiente. Los chicos deben retomar sus clases y tú no puedes quedarte solo en casa, así que te llevare al palacio por un tiempo, para que recibas los cuidados que necesitas. —Le dijo Serena.

— Pero yo estoy de lo más bien, Bombón. —Le dijo Seiya.

Serena sonrió, Seiya notó algo extraño en Serena, sus ojos no brillaban como antes y tenía un semblante preocupado. Pero no dijo nada y se dirigió al baño.

— Voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa para poder irnos. ¡No me espíes, Bombón! —Le dijo Seiya, guiñando un ojo.

Serena sintió que su rostro ardía.

— Tonto, no me digas esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no? Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente. —Le dijo Seiya con coquetería y entró al baño.

Serena suspiró, se dejó caer en una silla y llamó a Yaten por teléfono para informarle sobre el alta médica de Seiya. Cuando terminó de hablar, miró por la ventana y pudo ver que Darien y Hotaru iban saliendo del hospital.

— Seiya... volveré enseguida, debo atender un asunto. —Le avisó Serena a Seiya, quien se encontraba aún en la ducha.

Serena salió de la habitación, corrió hasta el primer piso y llegó a la salida. Hotaru volteó a verla, cuando sintió los pasos tras ellos.

— Hotaru, pensé... que no los alcanzaría. —Dijo Serena entre jadeos por el cansancio.

— Yo pensé que no vendrías. —Le dijo Darien.

— Quería despedirme de ustedes. —Dijo Serena recuperando la respiración.

— ¡Muchas gracias, princesa! —Le dijo Hotaru con una gran sonrisa.

— Hotaru... yo... —Serena se interrumpió, era la primera vez q veía a Hotaru desde que recuperó sus recuerdos y la inundó una profunda nostalgia— Quería decirte que estas invitada a visitarme en el palacio cuando quieras.

— Sería un honor, por alguna razón siento que no debo perder contacto con usted. —Le dijo Hotaru a Serena, guiñando el ojo en complicidad. Hotaru se había dado cuenta de que Serena había despertado sus recuerdos.

Serena sonrió a Hotaru, ella caminó hasta la salida, Darien le pidió que se adelantara.

— Quiero agradecerte por apoyarme en este difícil proceso de recuperación de mi hermana. —Le dijo Darien, tocándole la mejilla con ternura.

Serena se estremeció al contacto de su mano en su piel, infinidades de recuerdos del pasado golpearon en su memoria.

— Gra-Gracias. —Dijo apenas en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

— Para ser sincero, creo que si te hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, me hubiera encantado dejar fluir este sentimiento que sentí hacia ti en un principio. —Le dijo Darien con aparente tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— La primera vez que te vi, no solo te encontré hermosa, también sentí una sensación muy extraña, no sé como explicarlo en palabras. Pero con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de que sentí esas cosas, solo porque eres una chica muy especial, tienes un resplandor deslumbrante y atrayente. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, Serena.

— Darien... yo... —Serena se interrumpió, miles de cosas pasaban en su mente y en su corazón. Levantó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

En ese mismo instante, Rini venía entrando al hospital, cuando vio a Serena y Darien conversando. Se escondió para que no la vieran, puso una mano en su pecho, no podía creerlo, había escuchado sobre la reencarnación de su padre, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo antes. Se llenó de emoción al ver a quienes fueron sus padres algún día, recordando en su mente hermosas etapas de su niñez junto a ambos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus padres se habían amado tanto... y ahora ¿Sería igual ahora? ¿O predominaría el amor hacia Seiya? Rini sintió mucho miedo de pronto ¿En esta época Serena elegiría a Darien o a Seiya? ¿Qué pasaría si en esta vida no amaba a Darien? ¿Seria él quien sufriría ahora? ¿O se repetiría la historia y sería Seiya a quien le tocaba nuevamente sufrir?

Serena se abrazó a Darien de pronto, se aferró contra su pecho fuertemente, él se sorprendió, pero correspondió el abrazo.

A lo lejos, en el segundo piso, Seiya había salido de la ducha y se encontraba a medio vestir, mirando por la ventana, como su novia abrazaba a otro hombre. De pronto, comenzó a dolerle el pecho, un dolor intenso lo invadió, sintió como un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón. Vio el rostro de ese hombre... ese hombre le era tremendamente familiar, ese hombre era...

— ¿Darien? —Se preguntó a sí mismo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el dolor se hacia más intenso. Seiya se arrodilló en el piso, los recuerdos de su vida pasada volvieron, allí entendió todo... Serena había recuperado sus recuerdos antes que él, es por eso que se comportaba diferente.

Se puso de pie, las lagrimas corrían involuntariamente por sus mejillas, tomó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada rápida.

Mientras, Serena se separaba de Darien para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— Muchas gracias, Darien. En este tiempo has sido un gran apoyo, un gran amigo. —Dijo Serena.

— Gracias a ti, eres una persona increíble. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

— Sí. Lo mismo para ti, cuenta conmigo, seremos grandes amigos en esta vida. —Dijo Serena, entendiendo al fin sus sentimientos.

Darien asintió, tal vez sin entender la profundidad de aquellas palabras y se marchó. Serena lo vio, hasta que se perdió de su vista, se sintió libre al fin de ese confuso sentimiento hacia él. En una etapa lejana, Darien fue el amor de su vida, pero ahora, había vuelto como un gran amigo. Al fin, los sentimientos de Serena se aclararon, en esta vida amaba a Seiya con todo su ser.

Rini caminó hacia Serena cuando vio que Darien se fue.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora, Serena? —Le preguntó Rini.

Serena se sorprendió, no se esperaba verla.

— ¡Abue! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Lo suficiente. ¡Ya, dime! ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

— Pues... pasara lo que debe pasar. Nací para amar a Seiya, Darien nació para ser mi amigo y apoyo incondicional. Ya está claro para mí.—Dijo Serena con seguridad.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Ya hablaste con Seiya?

— Estaba confundida, así que no he hablado con él, pero ya estoy lista para hacerlo. —Respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa.

Rini suspiró aliviada, no quería que la historia se repitiera, pero tampoco que los roles se invirtieran. Darien fue y era un gran hombre, merecía ser feliz, y en esta vida, Serena no lo acompañaría de la misma forma.

— Vamos a la cafetería por un pastelillo, yo invito. —Le dijo Rini con alegría.

— De acuerdo, pero no hay que demorar, le dije a Seiya que volvería enseguida.

Rini y Serena entraron a la cafetería, para su sorpresa estaba repleta y tuvieron que esperar, haciendo una fila para la atención. Serena se inquietó un poco y llamó a Seiya a su teléfono para avisarle en donde estaba, pero él no le contestó.

— ¡Que raro! Seiya no me contesta.

— Tal vez se cambia de ropa y por eso no coge el teléfono. —Le dijo Rini para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Tú crees? Es que ya ha pasado mucho rato desde que se metió a la ducha, ya debe estar listo. En fin, le compraré algún pastel para que no se enfade conmigo. —Dijo Serena, riendo.

Luego de comprar en la cafetería, Serena iba con alegría a rencontrarse con su amado Seiya, por fin le podría explicar todo ese cumulo de sentimientos que aguardaban en su corazón. Pero al llegar a la habitación de Seiya, encontró a una enfermera quitando las sabanas de la cama.

— ¿Y Seiya? ...Señorita, disculpe ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Preguntó Serena.

La enfermera se volteo a verla confundida.

— Comienzo con el aseo terminal. —Le contestó.

— Eso se supone que debe hacerse cuando el paciente se ha ido ¿No es así? —Preguntó Rini.

— Así es, el paciente se retiró hace unos minutos. —Informó la enfermera.

Serena dejó caer la bolsa de pasteles al suelo ¿Cómo era posible que Seiya se fuera sin avisarle antes?

— Eso no es posible, él no pudo irse sin mí. —Dijo Serena, angustiada.

Yaten y Mina aparecieron tras ella.

— Serena... traje el bolso de Seiya como me lo pediste, pero él no quiere irse al palacio, tampoco a nuestra casa. —Anunció Yaten.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Seiya? —Preguntó Serena con desesperación.

— Él ha llamado a la empresa disquera donde trabajamos, se ha comunicado con nuestro tutor legal y representante, quien pasó a recogerlo hace unos minutos. —Explicó Yaten.

— ¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo! Él iba a irse al palacio... yo ... Iré a buscarlo, no debe ir muy lejos. —Dijo Serena e iba a salir corriendo, pero Yaten se lo impidió.

— Seiya se ha ido por su propia voluntad, nos pidió que lo dejemos marchar.—Explicó Yaten.

Serena negaba con la cabeza desesperada.

— Serena, Seiya nos ha dicho que no quiere verte. —Le dijo Mina con tristeza.

— Eso no puede ser ¡No es cierto! —Dijo Serena negándose.

— ¿Pero eso por qué? —Preguntó Rini.

Yaten y Mina se miraron con preocupación.

— Seiya ha recordado el pasado, Serena. Nos dijo que te vio hablando con Darien, hace un rato atrás. —Explicó Mina.

— ¡NO! No puede ser...—Dijo Serena al borde de las lágrimas— Es solo un mal entendido.

— ¿Dónde está Seiya ahora? —Preguntó Rini.

— Nuestro tutor le ha estado insistiendo a Seiya, durante mucho tiempo que lo acompañe de gira. Para su corta edad, Seiya es un chico muy exitoso en las producciones. Seiya ha aceptado ir con él, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. —Dijo Yaten cabizbajo.

— Pero debes decirle que vuelva, es un mal entendido... Mis sentimientos están claros, yo lo amo, debo poder decírselo. —Dijo Serena alterada.

— Serena... Seiya se ha ido, no sabemos donde comienza la gira, su tutor dijo que no lo revelara por decisión del mismo Seiya. Intentamos detenerlo, pero no pudimos. —Explicó Mina tristemente.

— ¿Y Taiki? Tal vez él pueda detenerlo. —Rogó Serena.

— Taiki no sabe nada de esto, él ni siquiera llego a casa anoche. Si le decimos, no será mucho lo que pueda hacer. —Explicó Yaten.

— ¿Cuánto demora esa gira? ¿Cuándo podré ver a Seiya otra vez? —Preguntó Serena.

— No lo sé... Tal vez un año o dos. —Dijo Yaten.

Serena sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, comenzó a llorar, Rini la contuvo, pero no había consuelo para Serena... Seiya se había ido de su vida por un mal entendido y no había como explicárselo.

— Él nos dijo que te haría llegar una carta con sus razones. —Le dijo Mina a su amiga.

.

.

.

 **Ya queda un capítulo para el final. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por los comentarios y el apoyo. Pronto publicaré otro de mis trabajos, mientras les invito a leer "La máquina de escribir" (sailor moon), o "Boogie back" (Dragon Ball super)**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Diecinueve: "Mil años"

.

 _Bombón:_

 _Cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré lejos, tal vez en China, Francia, Estados Unidos o quizás en Alemania._

 _En la disquera donde trabajo las producciones de Yaten, cuento con el apoyo de un tutor, quien nos apadrinó, cuando un cruel accidente nos dejó sin nuestros padres. Muchas veces me ha invitado a viajar por el mundo para producir obras musicales y descubrir a más artistas. Pero yo me negaba, pues en el lugar donde me encontraba tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Aunque las cosas han cambiado, o tal vez no cambiaron, solo se acomodaron y siempre estuvo escrito que sería así._

 _El día en que me dieron el alta, pude verte aferrada a los brazos de aquel hombre que un día tanto amaste. En ese momento, recuperé los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. No me parece justo atarte a mí, solo porque en esta época me conociste primero, en el pasado dije lo contrario, lo sé, pero mi amor por ti es tan grande, que me hace renunciar a ti por segunda vez, solo porque quiero que seas feliz._

 _Mientras estuvimos juntos, fue todo maravilloso y mágico, la alegría de verte sonreír a mi lado, me da fuerzas para superar el dolor de haberte perdido._

 _Sé que a ese hombre lo amaste dos veces, en distintas vidas, así que es imposible que no sientas nada por él._ _No puedes negarme que no te confundiste al verlo, porque el brillo de tus ojos al mirarlo lo delatan y la forma en que me comenzaste a mirar a mí, es diferente ahora ¡Te conozco demasiado!_

 _No quiero que creas que me causas demasiados problemas, porque no es tu culpa, si no mía, por querer ganarme tu corazón, engañando al destino._ _Sé que te dolerá todo esto, porque sientes que me amas, pero no quiero luchar para confundirte más, como ya te lo dije, no es a mí a quien amas en verdad._

 _Me iré y no sé por cuanto tiempo, me mantendré ocupado en cosas que realmente me gustan, así que estaré bien. No me busques, ni siquiera a Taiki o a Yaten le he revelado donde voy, y la disquera tampoco lo hará, tenemos un trato._

 _Sé feliz Bombón y no te sientas culpable de nada, porque me hiciste inmensamente feliz, estos mil años de espera, valieron la pena para mí._

 _Seiya._

 _._

Cuando Taiki fue a la disquera a exigir saber noticias de su primo, le entregaron la carta como lo había indicado Seiya.

Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde ese día, a Serena le pareció una eternidad. Durante ese periodo, la gente de la disquera le entregaba a Yaten una postal mensual, en donde Seiya escribía brevemente, con su puño y letra el como se encontraba, para no preocuparles. Lo hacia de esa manera para que ellos no descubrieran su remitente.

Haruka intentó mover sus influencias para poder tener noticias de su paradero, pero fue en vano, parecía que a Seiya se lo había tragado la Tierra; Michiru le pidió a su espejo que le mostrara al menos una imagen de Seiya, para poder tranquilizar a la princesa, pero esto nunca ocurrió; Rei se sentaba frente al fuego cada semana, para intentar tener alguna premonición sobre él, pero tampoco tuvo respuesta; Por otro lado, Mina intentó buscarle por redes sociales, pero Seiya desactivó todas sus cuentas, incluso su móvil estaba siempre apagado.

Lita acompañaba a Serena cada día en el palacio, cocinando ricos postres para ella y así animarla un poco. Lita le comentó a Serena un día que se sentía culpable en parte por lo ocurrido.

— Si Yami no se hubiese enfadado tanto conmigo, nosotros seguiríamos sin recordar nuestro pasado... Si lo piensas, lo que ocurrió después del rechazo a Yami, desencadenó todo lo demás. —Decía Lita con las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

— Lita, no puedes seguir culpándote. Las cosas pasaron porque así debían ser... No quiero que insistas con eso. —Le dijo Serena abrazándose a ella.

— Está bien, Serena.

— En nuestra vida pasada, fuiste la última guerrera en pie e hiciste lo mismo que ahora, me acompañaste hasta el último de tus días. Las cosas no han cambiado tanto. —Le recordó Serena.

Lita le dedicó una mirada enternecedora y rió al ver que Serena tenía la comisura de los labios llena de crema, por aquel pastel que se había engullido recién.

Por otro lado, Serena bajó sus calificaciones durante el año escolar, la angustia la tenían más distraída que de costumbre. Si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Amy y Taiki, Serena habría hasta reprobado el año.

Amy y Taiki llevaban una relación de la cual todos estaban enterados, pero nadie los vio nunca siquiera cogerse de las manos. Eran completamente reservados y cuando les preguntaban la razón, Taiki respondía: "Lo que todos ven en público, no refleja nuestra intimidad en lo absoluto" Dando a entender que la pareja se demostraba su amor total, solo estando a solas.

En el caso de Mina y Yaten, era muy diferente. Toda la escuela y todos los medios también, se enteraron de la relación entre ellos. Llegando propuestas de trabajo para ambos de todas partes del país. Mina era algo empalagosa, aceptaba entrevistas y sesiones de fotos junto a su novio, pero él, se mostraba algo incomodo con eso y muchas veces canceló entrevistas por la misma razón.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de amarme? —Le preguntaba Mina, dramáticamente.

— Por supuesto que no. Solo que no quiero que ventilemos nuestra intimidad de esa manera. —Se defendía Yaten.

— ¿Por qué? Yo creo que es mejor gritar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos y así nuestra popularidad crece también, dos peces de un tiro. —Le decía Mina.

— Yo no lo creo así, me gustaría mantener la relación un poco más íntima. Además, el dicho dice "dos pájaros" no "peces" —Reclamaba Yaten, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero Yaten, tú y yo si tenemos nuestra intimidad y bien que lo sabes. —Dijo Mina en un tono de voz pícaro, colgándose de su brazo.

— No lo digas tan fuerte, la gente puede oírte. —Respondió Yaten algo incomodo.

— Ahora me dices que no hable fuerte, pero cuando estamos en la intimidad, siempre me dices que diga fuerte tu nombre y...mrrmbrr... —Mina no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Yaten le tapó la boca con la mano.

No había duda de que Mina y Yaten, eran el complemento perfecto.

Si bien Serena compartía con sus amigos y reía con sus locuras, sentía un vacío en su pecho que nada podía llenar, ni las historietas que tanto le gustaban leer, ni los dulces que Lita le preparaba, ni las bromas de Mina, ni siquiera el hecho de que sus padres vivían casi una segunda luna de miel desde su reconciliación... Definitivamente, ese vacío no lo llenaba con nada, por muy feliz que se sintiera.

Darien la visitaba seguido en el palacio, cualquiera creería que de un modo romántico, pero no era así. Darien le ofreció su amistad, la apoyaba y la consolaba solo de esa manera. A veces le llevaba algunos obsequios para animarla, porque él nunca recuperó sus recuerdos del pasado, pero sentía en el fondo de su corazón, tal vez donde se escondían sus recuerdos, que debía estar cerca de ella.

— ¿Crees que él regresará algún día? —Le preguntaba Serena a Darien.

— Lo hará, algo me dice que tarde o temprano Seiya volverá a tu vida. —Le respondía Darien con una gran sonrisa.

Serena le había contado a Darien que Seiya se había marchado por un mal entendido, pero no se lo explicó en profundidad.

Un día, Darien llegó al palacio cabizbajo, no con la sonrisa de siempre y Serena lo notó.

— ¿Y vas a decirme qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Serena.

— Lo que pasa es que... me ofrecieron una beca completa para estudiar Psicología en una prestigiosa Universidad de Estados Unidos. —Le dijo Darien a Serena.

Serena se alegró por él y recordó que en el pasado ocurrió algo muy similar.

— ¿Y cuando te vas? —Preguntó Serena, aunque en el fondo pensó que se sentiría realmente sola si él se iba.

— No puedo aceptar esa beca, aunque me emociona muchísimo y la esperaba con ansias. —Explicó Darien con tristeza.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Es una gran oportunidad para ti.

— Tú sabes que Hotaru es mi única familia y ella no quiere irse del país. No ahora que ha encontrado grandes amigas, eso incluso a mejorado su estado de salud, ya no me hacen siquiera medicarla. Ella es muy feliz cuando se encuentra con las _Sailors Quartetto_ ; parece llevarse de maravillas con tu gatita Diana; Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna son prácticamente sus modelos a seguir y la afinidad que tiene con tu abuela Rini es increíble. Si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, yo diría que parecen mejores amigas, de esas que tienes hace años, aunque se conocieron solo hace unos meses. —Explicó Darien.

Serena sonrió.

— Darien, ve a los Estados Unidos. Yo cuidaré de Hotaru, todos aquí lo haremos. —Le dijo Serena con alegría.

— ¡¿Dices que debería irme y dejarla a tu cuidado?!

— Sí, especialmente al de mi abuela Rini, ella aceptara con gusto.

— ¡Por favor, hermano! —Rogó Hotaru, que apareció en la habitación en donde Serena hablaba con Darien.

— Así que estabas escuchando ¿Te parece bien? —Preguntó Darien.

Hotaru asintió con alegría, abrazándose a él. Darien habló con Rini y ella aceptó ser la tutora de Hotaru de inmediato. Darien se marchó dejando a su hermana con sus amigas, encajando así, otra pieza del rompecabezas del pasado en el presente.

Serena estaba feliz de ver a Hotaru cada día en el palacio, especialmente porque ella entrenaba duro con las demás _scouts._ Un día le fue revelada su pluma de transformación, completando así el equipo de las _outers._

Serena a pesar de ser quien custodiaba el Cristal de Plata, no despertó como Sailor Moon. Lo cual la hizo aferrarse más a la idea de que ella había nacido solo con el propósito de reinar y amar a Seiya.

Había pasado un mes desde Darien se había marchado, y nueve desde la última vez que vio a su amado Seiya y faltaba solo un día para que Serena cumpliera sus quince años.

— Cariño, mañana en la noche tendremos tu fiesta de cumpleaños, así que me ausentare en la mañana, estaré haciendo los preparativos. —Le decía Erika a Serena, mientras se sentaba a la mesa para cenar.

— Está bien, mamá. No tienes que esforzarte tanto. —Dijo Serena sonriendo.

— Son tus quince, bebé. No puedes pedirnos que no nos emocionemos por eso, yo acompañaré a tu madre. —Le dijo su padre Endymion, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposa.

— Nosotros también nos ausentaremos mañana del palacio. —Avisó Rini, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

Serena la miró con asombro.

— Yo iré por tu regalo y Rini acompañará a Hotaru a elegir un vestido para tu fiesta. —Le explicó su abuelo Helios.

— ¡¿Entonces estaré sola mañana?! —Preguntó Serena poniéndose de pie.

— Pero solo será por la mañana, bueno...no, creo que... también en la tarde —Dijo Hotaru y puso un dedo en su labio inferior, como recordando algo—. Por la tarde iremos al templo de Rei, las chicas tienen una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños.

— ¡¿Queeeé?! Pero me dejaran sola todo el día. —Reclamó Serena haciendo pucheros.

— Cabeza de bombón, no seas llorona. En la noche todos estaremos contigo. —Dijo su hermana Haruka, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

— ¿Tú tampoco me acompañaras? —Le preguntó Serena.

— No puedo, mañana es la final regional de motocross, no puedo ausentarme. Michiru me acompañara y luego vendrá conmigo a tu fiesta.

Serena suspiró con resignación.

— Al menos Diana y las _Sailors Quartetto_ estarán aquí.

— Lamento decirle, que nos dieron el día de mañana libre. No estaremos aquí, todas las chicas irán de compras para lucir bellas para su fiesta, señorita Serena. —Le informó Diana, quien comía una galleta de pescado.

Después de la cena, Serena se encerró en su habitación, estaba un poco molesta y se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¡Que malos son todos conmigo! Además de que mi familia me dejará sola mañana, me prohibieron ir al templo porque mis amigos me prepararan una sorpresa. —Se lamentó Serena, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Serena estiró su mano lo que más pudo para alcanzarlo y vio que era una llamada de Darien.

— Lo había olvidado, Darien me dijo que haría lo posible por visitarme en mi cumpleaños, al menos así no estaré sola. —Dijo Serena con alegría. Pero para su sorpresa Darien le contó que no le sería posible viajar.

— _Tengo demasiado que estudiar, se viene un examen importante. Pero espero poder viajar pronto, te avisare cuando así sea. Mandale un beso de mi parte a Hotaru y te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños._ —Dijo Darien por el otro lado de la línea.

— Bien, gracias. —Dijo Serena con voz fúnebre.

— _¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, mañana por la mañana te llegara mi obsequio_. —Dijo Darien y cortó la llamada sin dejar reaccionar a Serena.

Serena se sorprendió, pero al menos eso la puso de mejor humor, estaría sola, pero al menos el obsequio de Darien le haría compañía.

Serena abrió el cajón de su cómoda para sacar la pijama, encontrándose con la carta de Seiya que estaba guardada entre sus ropas, sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Tomó la carta entre sus dedos y la releyó con la misma tristeza de la primera vez.

— ¡Seiya! Mañana es mi cumpleaños, como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo. No tienes idea de cómo te extraño. —Dijo Serena en voz alta, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Serena se tendió en la cama, estrechando la carta en su pecho y se quedó dormida, sin siquiera ponerse la pijama.

Los rayos del sol, entraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Serena abrió los ojos con dificultad, recordó que era el día de su cumpleaños. Se levantó casi por inercia, estaba completamente sola, así que le dio lo mismo todo. Las sirvientas del palacio, habían salido a comprar víveres para preparar un gran banquete, pero le habían dejado el desayuno listo. Aunque no quiso desayunar, encontró que era un poco deprimente. Se metió directo a la ducha luego de que se mirara al espejo y descubriera sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Se lanzó a la cama con la toalla puesta cuando salió de la ducha. De pronto, escuchó que el timbre sonaba por todo el palacio.

— ¡Es cierto! Hoy me entregaban el obsequio de Darien. —Gritó Serena y se levantó de la cama, comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior y a peinarse para al menos abrir la puerta y mostrar una cara decente. El timbre seguía sonado con insistencia.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritaba Serena con nerviosismo. Se puso un vestido ligero y corrió hasta la entrada, pero cuando llegó, no había nadie allí.

— ¿Ya se fue? ¡Ay, si no demore tanto! ¿O sí? —Se dijo Serena en voz alta, mirando para todas partes. Bajó los hombros con desanimo y se giró para volver al palacio, cuando...

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —Dijo una voz masculina, poniendo un ramo de rosas rojas, justo en frente de su rostro.

Serena se estremeció, esa era la voz que había esperado escuchar durante todos estos meses. Apenas pudo levantar la mirada para verle, tenía miedo de que se tratara de un sueño y de que si hacia cualquier movimiento brusco despertaría.

El ramo bajó lentamente, dejando al descubierto los ojos azules intensos de su amado Seiya. Serena retrocedió, sintió deseos de llorar, quiso abrazarlo pero tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, Seiya? —Preguntó Serena temblando.

— Por supuesto que soy yo... Bombón. —Dijo Seiya, acercándose a ella, apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos.

Serena se largó a llorar sin poder contenerse más.

— ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Y por qué demonios tardaste tanto en regresar? —Dijo Serena entre sollozos.

Seiya besó su frente con ternura.

— Ya te lo expliqué. Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos del pasado, supe que tú también. Estabas confundida, porque te rencontraste con Darien, así que me pareció que lo lógico era hacerme a un lado.

— Y si creíste eso ¿Por qué no luchaste por mi? —Le preguntó Serena.

— Por supuesto que podía dar la batalla y luchar, después de todo yo llegué a tu vida primero, yo soy tu novio... pero ¿Y si eso te hacia daño? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si realmente lo hubieses amado como en el pasado? ¿Acaso no hubieses sufrido? ¿No te hubiese sido complicado contarme que tus sentimientos habían cambiado? —Dijo Seiya frunciendo el ceño. Serena paró de llorar—. Puedo resistir que estés con otro, pero verte llorar de culpa por amar a otro... no, yo no podía hacerte algo como eso. —Prosiguió Seiya.

— Taiki y Yaten temían que te ocurriera lo mismo que hace mil años... estuve tan preocupada todo este tiempo. —Dijo Serena casi en un susurro.

— No, eso es imposible. Porque el solo hecho de haber probado tus labios, le da fuerzas a mi vida. —Dijo Seiya acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

— Ese mismo día yo aclaré mis sentimientos, Seiya... Yo te amo a ti, solo a ti. Darien es solo mi amigo... un gran amigo, pero nada más. —Dijo Serena con desesperación.

— Lo sé, Bombón. Es por es que regresé.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿De verdad lo sabes? ¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó Serena, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— Hace una semana, me encontraba trabajando en los Estados Unidos —Comenzó a decir Seiya—. El destino hizo que me encontrara con Darien, más bien, él me encontró a mí.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Seiya se encontraba en un salón de eventos de una prestigiosa Universidad de los Estados Unidos. Su tutor y jefe le había indicado que se encargara de la producción de un festival que se realizaría ahí. Había ido un par de veces para realizar algunas pruebas de sonido, pero ese día en cuestión, un joven entró al lugar._

 _— Lo siento, pero ningún estudiante puede pasar, estamos trabajando. —Le dijo una de las asistentes._

 _— Lo sé, siento mucho colarme de esta manera, pero necesito hablar con urgencia con aquel joven. —Respondió el hombre en un inglés perfecto, señalando a Seiya con su dedo índice._

 _Seiya se volteó para mirarlo, se sorprendió al verlo, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba, no podía creer que se tratara de Darien._

 _— ¡Déjalo pasar, Helena! —Ordenó Seiya. La chica lo dejó avanzar._

 _— Así que tú eres Seiya ¿No es así? —Dijo Darien, deteniéndose frente a Seiya._

 _Seiya se quedó pensando en sus palabras ¿Por qué le preguntaba su nombre? ¿Acaso él no lo reconoció? ¿Entonces no había recuperado Darien sus recuerdos?_

 _— Mi nombre es Darien, sé que no nos hemos visto antes, pero yo he visto fotografías tuyas. Tú salvaste la vida de mi hermana hace tiempo atrás. Nunca pude agradecerte en persona. —Dijo Darien caballerosamente._

 _Seiya tragó grueso, analizó cada una de sus palabras, era obvio que Darien no sabía con exactitud quien era Seiya, o más bien, no recordaba quien había sido en una vida lejana._

 _— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó Seiya._

 _— Cuando supe que un productor extranjero se estaba haciendo cargo de la organización del festival, sentí curiosidad, pero esta aumentó cuando algunos compañeros me contaron que se trataba de un chico muy joven y que tenía el mismo acento que yo. Así que se me ocurrió preguntar tu nombre. —Explicó Darien._

 _— Pero... no lo entiendo ¿Por qué te importaría saber de mí? Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí en primer lugar? —Preguntó Seiya, dándose cuenta de la situación._

 _— Vine por una beca de estudios. Ahora te haré yo la misma pregunta y espero me respondas con sinceridad ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? —Preguntó Darien._

 _— Pues... yo... yo vine por trabajo...—Respondió Seiya, rascándose la nuca y sintiéndose algo desconcertado._

 _— ¿Acaso no sabes que hay una linda chica rubia esperándote en casa? —Preguntó Darien, levantando una ceja._

 _Seiya se quedó inmóvil cuando Darien pronunció esas palabras ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Darien le dijo que Serena lo esperaba a él? ¿Acaso Darien no estaba junto a su Bombón?_

 _— ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a beber algo? Creo que ambos tenemos mucho de que hablar. —Sugirió Darien con una sonrisa._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **.**

— ¡¿Entonces Darien sabia sobre esto?! —Dijo Serena, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Seiya.

— Claro que lo sabía, me dijo que me enviaría como obsequio de cumpleaños —Dijo Seiya, atrapando la mano de Serena entre las suyas—. Bombón, Darien me explicó todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos meses, de verdad no podía creer que me escogieras a mí.

— ¡Tonto! —Dijo Serena echándose a llorar otra vez.

— Yo no quise hacerte daño, solo quería que fueras feliz con el hombre que yo creí que amabas en verdad. —Explicó Seiya con los ojos cristalinos.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _— ¿Por qué te fuiste del lado de Serena? —Preguntó Darien, bebiendo un sorbo de café._

 _— Yo quería evitarle molestias._

 _— ¿Molestias? Discúlpame, pero ¿qué esperabas que hiciera Serena al saber que te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte? ¿No pensaste que eso la haría sufrir? ¿A qué le temes tanto? —Dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño molesto._

 _Seiya no quería decirle a Darien nada que pudiera complicar las cosas._

 _— No es eso... creo que nunca lo entenderías, al menos no en esta vida —Dijo Seiya y Darien curvo una ceja—. Sé que Serena comenzó a tener confusiones sobre sus sentimientos y me pareció que ella jamás iba a poder decírmelo sin sentirse culpable. Serena siempre piensa en los demás, ella jamás se perdonaría por hacerme daño. Quise evitar esa angustia e irme por mi cuenta. Yo sería capaz de autodestruirme con tal de que ella sea feliz._

 _— Entonces te tengo noticias, galán... ella quiere esa felicidad junto a ti. —Dijo Darien, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

— ¿Entonces has vuelto para quedarte? —Preguntó Serena llena de esperanza.

— Sí, mi dulce Bombón.

Serena se aferró a él con desesperación, Seiya depositó un beso en su frente, luego en su mejilla y finalmente en sus labios.

— Seiya, ahora ya tengo todo lo que necesito en mi vida. —Dijo Serena, hablándole de cerca.

Seiya volvió a pegarse a sus labios, dándole un beso intenso y lleno de amor.

— Seiya, tal vez no sea buena idea besarnos aquí, alguien puede llegar y vernos.

— No, Bombón ¿Por qué crees que no hay nadie en el palacio? Todos sabían que yo llegaría hoy.

— ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! ¡¿Osea que todos son cómplices de esto?!

— Bueno, tu padre y tu abuelo no estaban muy de acuerdo, me sermonearon bastante. Pero las chicas los convencieron de que tú y yo debíamos a hablar completamente a solas. Pero... ya hablamos. —Dijo Seiya, mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. Seiya comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, besándola delicada pero intensamente. Fue un beso sublime, sus cuerpos reaccionaron como si se tratase de su primer beso. Cuando sus bocas se separaron Serena cogió a Seiya de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación, una vez ahí, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Seiya comenzó a sonreír de lado, sin apartar la mirada. Serena fijo su mirada en aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban.

— Te amo, Seiya. No soy la misma del pasado, ahora soy... completamente tuya. —Dijo Serena acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído.

Seiya la abrazó con fuerza, el cálido aliento de la rubia en su oreja, lo hizo enloquecer. Comenzó a contemplarla de cerca, como descubriéndola por primera vez, todo en ella era hermoso y apetecible. La había extrañado demasiado, la había anhelado cada noche desde que partió de su lado, al fin había llegado el momento de verla y no de solo soñarla.

Serena se dio cuenta de como Seiya la miraba con deseo, acarició su cabello con ternura. Él detuvo una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios, le besó el dorso de la mano, acariciando sus dedos con sus labios, lamiendo lentamente su dedo índice.

Serena dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, la sensación de la lengua de Seiya la hizo vibrar. Seiya la tomó por la cintura y subió sus manos por la espalda, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sintió las tan anheladas caricias de su novio, buscó su boca y lo besó con deseo, intentando demostrarle todo su amor, todas las ganas que tenía de verlo. Lentamente Seiya bajó sus besos hasta los hombros, uno de los tirantes del vestido de Serena cayó con gracia, dejando su hombro al desnudo. Seiya bajó el otro tirante con la mano y su vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, cayendo rápidamente al suelo. Seiya contempló la hermosa figura de su novia, la recorrió primero con la mirada, luego la acarició lentamente con su dedo indice. A Serena se le erizó la piel, parecía que Seiya estaba deslumbrado por su belleza, perdido en su piel y en las curvas de su juvenil silueta. Sin resistirlo más, se apegó a ella, besando sus labios apasionadamente, deslizando su lengua en el interior de su boca. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia, ese cuerpo que tanto anheló, haciéndolo estremecer con cada centímetro que sus dedos recorrían.

Seiya quitó el sostén con un poco de dificultad, dejando al descubierto sus apetecibles senos blancos y firmes. Serena se encogía con pudor y comenzaban a arder sus mejillas. La besó tiernamente, haciéndola perder todo ese pudor. Ella deslizó sus manos por su musculoso abdomen, mirándolo detenidamente.

— Te has vuelto más guapo en estos meses que no nos vimos. —Le dijo Serena con coquetería.

— Siempre he sido guapo, lo que sucede es que la última vez estábamos en la oscuridad. —Le dijo Seiya con arrogancia.

— Engreído. —Dijo Serena, comenzando a pasar su brazos por debajo de los de él, para acariciar su fuerte espalda, mientras recorría sus pectorales con la boca, besándolos y luego pasando la lengua.

Seiya dejó escapar un quejido, sentía que su piel ardía, su entrepierna despertaba y su lujuria lo haría enloquecer.

Serena le desabrochó el cinturón, bajó el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su virilidad. Lo empujó a la cama, Seiya cayó sentado, ella se arrodilló quedando cerca de su sexo, comenzó a contemplarlo, respirando muy cerca, causándole un cosquilleo delicioso a Seiya.

— Vas a volverme loco si sigues haciendo eso... —Le dijo Seiya entre jadeos.

Ella deslizó sus manos de arriba-abajo, apretándolo con fuerza. Sabía que estaba enloqueciendo a Seiya, quien se quejaba del placer. La sensación de tenerlo en sus manos le causaba la sensación de control sobre Seiya, eso la excitaba mucho. Quiso experimentar más sensaciones y se atrevió a recorrer el miembro con su lengua, sintiendo como este se endurecía con cada lamida. Seiya sintió un calor subir por su abdomen, pensó que iba a desvanecerse del placer. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a meterlo en su boca, succionando con fuerza. Seiya apretó las mantas de la cama con fuerza, si ella seguía así el juego se terminaría demasiado pronto.

— ¡Te deseo tanto! —Dijo Seiya entre jadeos.

Serena se separó de él, limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano, mientras lo miraba seductoramente y le habló:

— Entonces demuéstramelo, demuéstrame cuanto me deseas.

Esas palabras encendieron aún más la llama de la lujuria, tomó a Serena de ambos brazos y la lanzó a la cama de forma brusca. Se subió encima de ella y acercó sus labios a su cuello, recorriendo su piel, hasta deslizarse a su abdomen, mordiendo su piel de vez en cuando.

— Supongo que nadie llamara a tu móvil ahora. —Dijo Serena entre jadeos.

— No, eso no pasara, porque sigue apagado, especialmente porque tengo el presentimiento de que tu padre sería capaz de llamarme y no permitiré que eso ocurra. —Dijo Seiya con voz sensual.

Bajó hasta su ropa interior, tomó aquella prenda diminuta y sin quitarla, la hizo a un lado, introduciendo un dedo en su interior, el cual entró con facilidad, debido a la abundante humedad de su sexo. Serena dejó escapar un gemido agudo de su boca. Seiya sacaba y metía sus dedos, acercó su boca y comenzó a saborearla, entregándole un sin fin de exquisitas sensaciones, haciendo que se desesperara y comenzara a quejarse fuerte sin poder contenerse.

— Seiya... me siento avergonzada de no poder controlar mi cuerpo. —Dijo Serena bañada en sudor.

Seiya comenzaba a besar su zona con más deseo al escuchar los gemidos de la rubia.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Estoy demasiado excitada! ¡Basta! —Rogaba Serena, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Seiya y jalándolo con fuerza. Seiya se detuvo, la tomó por la cintura, quitó la prenda y la obligó a sentarse sobre él, abriendo la piernas.

— No puedes pedirme que pare, cuando tu cuerpo solo dice que siga. —Le dijo Seiya, tomándola de las caderas, mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuello.

Serena lo rodeo con sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y comenzó a sentarse sobre el miembro erecto. Ella sintió cuando se clavó en su entrepierna haciéndola gritar.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó Seiya a su oído con una voz grave.

— ¡No! ¡No te detengas! —Le decía Serena con la respiración entrecortada.

Seiya la apretó contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola de las caderas, ayudándola para que lo recibiera por completo. Serena gritó cuando sintió un ardor intenso, pero a la vez un placer que nunca imaginó. El miembro viril se deslizó lentamente a su interior, sintiendo el ardor en sus entrañas. Comenzó a moverse con cuidado, Serena se abrazó a él, moviendo su cuerpo lentamente. Seiya besó su cuello, bajando con su lengua hasta su pechos, succionado sus pequeños y rosados pezones, dándole tiempo suficiente a Serena para que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo. Ella se movió con de a poco, aumentando la rapidez, quejándose exquisitamente en cada movimiento.

— Te amo, Seiya.

— Dímelo otra vez. —Pidió Seiya, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Te amo, Seiya... no tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

Seiya la abrazó con emoción, rodó con ella hacia la cama, dejándola debajo.

— Bombón, yo sería capaz de esperarte mil años más solo para escuchar como gimes mi nombre y que gritas cuanto me amas. —Dijo Seiya, acariciando su cuello.

Serena respiraba agitadamente, sus labios estaban entre abiertos. Levantó una de sus piernas y él empezó a embestirla con más profundidad. El choque de sus cuerpos les causaba una sensación de satisfacción pura. Amándose y deseándose en cada beso, en cada roce, en cada embestida lujuriosa.

Serena se quejaba cada vez más fuerte, sentía que llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento. Seiya la miraba detenidamente, no solo la amaba por la hermosa persona que era, amaba también sus labios, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, cada sonido que salía de su boca, cada movimiento, cada gesto. Serena gimió intensamente, curvando su espalda y enterrándole las uñas en sus brazos. Seiya comenzó a moverse más rápido, llegando al éxtasis, dentro de ella, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, que apagó con un beso.

(ignoren las imágenes del vídeo, lo importante es la música para ambientar el relato)

Serena acarició su mejilla con ternura, lo miró a los ojos durante varios segundos, suspiró profundamente y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y se largó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Bombón? —Preguntó Seiya preocupado, aún encima de ella.

— No lo sé... no sé por qué lloro, pero... no puedo controlarlo. Te extrañé tanto... pensé que no volvería a verte y que me quedaría sola con todo esto que siento... casi no puedo creer que estés aquí, todo ha sido maravilloso. —Logró decir Serena entre sollozos.

Seiya se acomodó en su pecho, descansando su cabeza en sus suaves senos.

— Te amo, Serena. Desde hace más de mil años que te amo y el tiempo no ha hecho nada más que encender este sentimiento. —Dijo Seiya, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas también.

Serena intentó calmarse, acarició el suave cabello de su novio con ternura, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Seiya se separó de ella, se acomodó en la cama y ella se acostó en su cálido pecho.

— No vuelvas a dejarme, nunca más, Seiya. —Le pidió Serena, apegándose a su pecho.

— No, nunca más me iré, no lo haré... aunque seré sincero... nunca pensé que me escogerías a mí, todo esto me parece un hermoso sueño.

— Seiya, te amo, te escojo a ti, soy tuya ¿Qué más debo decirte para que te convenzas?

Seiya sonrió, su novia se veía realmente hermosa con el cabello alborotado y completamente desnuda.

— Valió la pena la espera, Bombón. Te amo tanto y te seguiré amando dentro de mil años más. —Le dijo Seiya, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho.

La vida les había dado una nueva oportunidad, ahora todo era perfecto, Serena había tenido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, el amor de su vida estaba junto a ella y ya nunca más volvería a marcharse de su vida.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

 **Nota Autor: Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, espero que la historia fuese de su agrado y a la altura de las expectativas.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir creando nuevas historias. Mil años de espera, es un relato que escribí hace tiempo, además de que ya ha sido publicado en otra plataforma, es por esto que no alargué los capítulos. Aún así, el capítulo final es más largo que los demás (como lo pidió Quiqui), también intenté que nada quedara inconcluso.**

 **Gracias Quiqui, Genesis, Lau, Guest, Yuki Lunar, Eris y Usagita Chan, por estar al pendiente de la historia, por comentar y por animarme a seguir. Espero puedan leer mis próximos trabajos a publicar. Nos leemos en otra ocasión, besitos lunares.**


End file.
